Darkwing Duck meets the Impossibles, Again!
by LADYMALLARD
Summary: Acidental trans-dimensional travel sends one of the Darkwing gang into the Impossibles Universe, is rescue possible? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Story synopsis; They meet again. The Masked Mallard and The Trio of Super Teens, are brought together once again, after one of Darkwing's gang, accidentally ends up, in the Impossible's universe.

It's unintentional, Inter-dimensional travel, when Honker puts together a small working prototype autopilot, like the one in the Impossibles super car The Impossi-Mobile and attaches it to a small model plane. What happens when Gosalyn accidentally activates it and is sent to the Impossibles universe, read on and find out.

This is what happened later, the sequel to my first Fan Fiction story

Title: "Darkwing Duck meets the Impossibles, Again!"

Disclaimer; I don't own Darkwing or any of the Heroes or villains connected to him, Disney does, I don't own The Impossibles, or any of their good guys or bad guys, Hanna Barbera does, The Impossibles canine crime fighting companion, Skittles/Impossi-Pup, is the brilliant creation of fellow author and friend, Erin T. Aardvark, as are the true identities of the Impossibles. And several original characters in Megatropolis. And the city's name it'self, she has also given me some terrific input for the enhancement of this story. I thank her, for her all her help and graciously loaning me, all of her creations for my story.

I have made up some locations, incidents or incidental characters, in this story.

My friend, Mentor and fellow Author Irual, has again come to my aid, in crafting this story and helping to bringing it, to ff, for your enjoyment and entertainment. Sit back, relax and read and review please, (I look forward to all your comments.) Enjoy!

Prolog; Just Plane Gone.

It was afternoon, about 4:30 pm, in the teaming metropolis of St. Canard. Commuters were making their way, across the large suspension bridge on the outskirts of the city that extended, across the bay.

The unsuspecting motorists, would be very surprised to know that the famous award winning landmark, was the keeper of more than a few secrets.

The tower closest to the St. Canard side, of the Audubon Bay Bridge was of Particular interest as far as secrets went.

If any of the passing motorists, could only get a look inside the tower, they would discover it was home to far more then just maintenance access-ways and dust.

In the upper most part of this tower, was the hidden location of a secret lair, belonging to the city's resident caped and masked crusader against crime the Daring Darkwing Duck.

Darkwing or DW as he was sometimes known, along with his sidekick, best friend and pilot Launchpad McQuack and the Jr. members of the crime fighting team, Darkwing's daughter Gosalyn and her best friend Honker Muddlefoot, are the city's shadowy protectors and often find themselves fighting a collection of super powered criminals that are part of the city's population, in order to help keep the law abiding citizens of St. Canard safe.

Even though he is only ten yrs old, Honker is a burgeoning child prodigy and all around genius, who was hard at work at that very moment, on a very unique project.

The small yellow feathered gosling, was peering through his thick glasses with his usual studious air, concentrating intently on various parts of his experimental idea.

As he made more progress he became so engrossed in his work, that he paid no attention to anything else, not even the racket coming from the other part of the lair, made by the other two occupants in the tower, who were working on a project of their own, was enough to tear his attention, away from what he was attempting .

It had been several months, since he and his friends had met and helped the Impossibles.

They were a trio of human crime fighters, that had been sent to this dimension, by a villain from their world and Honker had been working on a way to communicate with them for quite a while now.

Of course, like all other hobbies, this one had to be sandwiched in as he found the time, so he was just now making real tangible progress, with his prototypes.

He had wanted to try, to bridge the trans-dimensional gap, between universes ever since The Impossibles had successfully returned home….at least he hoped they had returned to their dimension safely.

The Impossibles and their dog Skittles had been on Honker's mind, ever since he had clandestinely, made schematic plans, of parts of their changeable super car, the Impossi-mobile and had captured a fairly large amount of particulates, unique to their home dimension.

The challenge and the chance to accomplish something so daring and scientifically significant, was too much for him to resist.

He had also managed to get some human D.N.A. from the musical instruments, which doubled as communicators for the Impossibles.

He knew it was a risky business, to be messing with dimensional travel, especially without telling the adults….but, something about this project, was just too attractive to his scientific mentalities and this irresistible attraction, overruled his usual timidity and caution, a fact that all of them would soon have cause to regret.

Honker had even toyed with the idea of possibly altering the ThunderQuack, to enable it to do more that just fly as a ordinary jet, but he knew how personal this plane was to it's owner/designer.

Spending over a yr. to build it, LaunchPad McQuack was very protective of the unique aircraft.

Almost as much as he was over the team who flew in it, often referring to the unusual looking plane as his "Baby!"

The jet was already capable of a lot of things most planes weren't, like hovering in place like a helicopter, or deploying Darkwing's equally unique motorcycle from mid-flight, so Honker had been reluctant to mention what he had been working on, much less suggest anything to either of the adults.

His best friend Gosalyn would, to be sure, be even more excited about what he was doing then he was and was likely to be so enthused she would be in danger of causing herself damage just from the adrenaline high when she found out about it.

He hadn't confided in her yet even though she was good at the practical details it took to keep the adults off balance and unaware of these sorts of projects, but Gos was far more interested in the end results of science, rather then what it took to achieve the results.

That being the case, Honker hadn't even let her in on the project that way, there would be less to clean up and certainly no chance to make any mistakes, other than his own, as well as having no pressure from his always over eager friend.

He grinned at the thought of her discovering what he was up to, although they were B.F.F.s and he thought of her just like she was his sister.

Certainly, he admired her spirit and obvious courage, methodical scientific research and Gos went together like gas and a lit match and always with the same explosive results.

Honker, had just finished putting together a miniature version of the Impossi-mobile's autopilot, in tandem with working on the full size model.

The miniature autopilot he had made, could do everything the full size machine would do, after it was hooked up.

He wanted to test his theory and see if he was successful in reaching into the Impossibles dimension with the unmanned miniature, before attempting the same experiment on the full size version, which he knew would of course require the approval and permission of Launchpad and Darkwing.

He attached the miniature autopilot to the remote controlled mini-jet, containing a small amount of the portal particulates.

Honker had built his FlashQuack, a smaller copy of the ThunderQuack, but about three times the size of the normal ones, which were just messengers.

He figured this larger model would be easier to handle.

He had also put together a copy of the unique wrist watch communicator, Fluid Man had worn.

Honker planned to make one for Gosalyn and Launchpad too, thinking it would be easier have for communication, than the old fashioned walkie talkies.

This way all the sidekicks/Jr. members of the team could communicate with each other.

Darkwing had a remote communicator he often used to summon the Ratchatcher, his motorcycle and he and Launchpad DID have radio headsets, but with these little devices, it would be easy for all of them to keep in touch.

Once he got them working, it would be simple to add Darkwing's pencil communicator to the network since Honker planned on using the same frequency that Darkwing already used.

Having just arrived at the lair, via the spinning chairs, out hopped ten yr. old Gosalyn Mallard, the red headed spunky daughter, of crime fighting hero Darkwing Duck aka Drake Mallard, she had come rushing straight over to see what Honker was doing, so she wouldn't miss out on any adventures.

Gosalyn had returned from an afternoon of soccer practice and discovered Honker was already at her house, after talking to his parents, Herb and Binkie, (they were wonderful parents and friends, a bit overenthusiastic at times, but they meant well, they didn't know about the whole crime fighting thing though, so they thought Honker was at the Mallard's home next door to theirs and not in Darkwing's secret lair)

Her approach caught him off guard, as he programmed a message into the Flashquack's tracker, so once it arrived in their universe, it would seek out and find the Impossibles.

Seeing her best friend so engrossed in something that looked suspiciously like a huge toy plane, meant just one thing to Gos, he had gotten out of study hall early and was obviously making her a present!

"Hey Honker, what cha doin?" She sang out at his elbow.

He was concentrating so much, on the project, he didn't see her until it was too late and jumped nervously and the sound of her voice.

Before he could move to hide the wrist communicator watch, he had wanted to save as a surprise, she spotted it. She exclaimed excitedly,

"Keen Gear! It looks just like the communicator, that human crime fighter, Fluid Man had!"

She snatched the little communicator off the table, strapping it on her wrist and asked, "Does it work?" "Your going to make one for yourself aren't you?" (she exclaimed excitedly, assuming he'd made it for her.)

Honker just sighed, having finished the pre-programming on the plane, he stopped working on the Flashquack, which was sitting on the floor in front of him.

Tolerantly Honker explained, "It will when I get the other ones put together and programmed to send to and receive from each other."

Then he started to put together another wrist watch communicator from some spare parts, knowing that Gos would be anxious for a demonstration.

He wasn't paying any attention to what Gosalyn was doing, so he didn't see that her attention had been drawn to the model plane until it was too late to prevent what happened next.

The little red headed duckling was curiously looking over the Flashquack, noticing right away, it wasn't the normal size model they usually got from S.H.U.S.H. with messages attached, then she noticed the addition….

Gosalyn asked, "Hey Honker, what's this for?"

She was standing with her feet planted on either side of the beak-like front part of the model jet, looking at the underside of one of the wings, as she fiddled with the small button connected to the autopilot.

Honker looked up and seeing what she was doing, he yelled,

"NO… GOS….DON'T PRESS THAT!"

But of course it was already too late, she had just pressed the button and as he watched with a horrified expression on his face, the Flashquack activated and rose straight up, lifting the surprised duckling quickly several feet off the ground.

Startled by the speed of the lift, especially since she was a very sturdy athletic duckling, that weighed thirty pounds without any sports equipment on, Gosalyn yelped, "Whoa…..Honker!…… Heeeeeeeeeelp!"

Luckily, she was able to grab onto the hatch part of the jet to keep from falling off, then both Gosalyn and the jet propelled model glowed as the dimensional Portal activated and disappeared into thin air.

Darkwing Duck and his sidekick Launchpad McQuack, who were working on the full size Thunderquack, in the hanger area of the tower, installing the latest up dated tracking equipment, had heard all the shouting and came running.

Much to their mutual dismay, they were just in time to see the glowing miniature plane and duckling disappear in a flash of bright light, then nothing….

As he was running toward her, a frantic Darkwing yelled, "GOS…A…LYN!"

She opened her beak to yell back to him, but winked out of existence before she could utter a sound…

Reaching the spot where his daughter had been a moment before, the purple clad crime buster and his tall avian pilot and best friend, just stared at the empty spot where they had seen Gosalyn disappear, not knowing where she had gone or how to get her back.

Honker did know where she had gone, but was afraid to tell her father that this fiasco was his fault.

Honker was sweating heavily now, but that was nothing compared to the fit of nerves and hysteria that Darkwing was having.

Convinced that this was some sort of kidnapping plot by his various enemies to hold her for ransom. Ignoring his teammates to mutter to himself, Darkwing readied various equipment to go to rescue his baby girl.

Launchpad DID try to reason with the frazzled crime fighter, but as usual, now that DW was worked up, he wasn't listening.

In fact, until Launchpad brought it up, Darkwing had planned on rushing to the rescue, even though they didn't know where she was!

Darkwing blushed and then rushed over to his computer….

Honker cringed as he heard Darkwing, he was ranting, as he opened communications to S.H.U.S.H Headquarters, panicking that his daughter had been sucked into a portal, taking her who knows where.

Honker knew that Darkwing, was in no mood right now, to listen calmly to explanations, but he knew that sooner or later, his part in this was bound to come out.

Usually Darkwing was a good detective and ordinarily he would have at least listened to Honker, especially since Honker's intellect had saved them all many times, but…when it came to the safety of his "little girl," Darkwing was quite capable of coming unglued, which he was, at least initially.

After the masked crime fighter had talked to J. Gander and given Dr. Bellum what little information he could, he closed out the transmission with headquarters.

About ten minutes later although still agitated Darkwing was starting to sound a little bit more coherent, so Honker tried again to get his attention, but the masked Mallard had rushed past him, to where Launchpad was standing by another machine,

"Has any information come in yet LP? (he said starring at the blank readout) Why are they taking so long? It shouldn't take so long to check all their scanners…."

Although he tried, nether he or Launchpad could get a word in. As Honker watched, the worried father paced back and forth nervously.

'Well boy genius, you've really messed things up now!' Honker thought to himself, watching Darkwing and Launchpad impatiently waiting, for any results that S.H.U.S.H. might be sending them…….

Authors notes; Stay tuned as the adventure begins…..


	2. Chapter 2 Hello Again!

Disclaimer, I don't own The Impossibles they and any of their villains, belong to Hanna Barbera, I don't own the Darkwing Duck Gang or any of their villains either, Disney does, My friend and talented fellow writer, Erin T. Aardvark, is the proud owner/creator of that cute as a button and fearless little four legged crime fighter, Skittles a.k.a. Impossi- Pup, she also invented the real identities of The Impossibles and some terrific original characters including the families of our heroes and the name of their city, as well as the organization they do their superhero work for. I have contributed a few locations and incidental characters. I want to again thank my Friend, mentor and terrific F.F. writer Irual, for the invaluable help she has given me in the writing of this and all of my prior stories.

Now, on with the adventure…… relax, read, enjoy and review, please!

Chapter 1 Hello Megatropolis.

"DAAAAAADY!"

Gosalyn, found herself sitting backwards and hanging onto the, Flashquack for dear life, as it moved along at a fast rate of speed, several feet off the ground.

Her last memory was seeing her father running toward her and hearing him yelling her name, inside Darkwing Tower, a second later she was outside in the sky, moving in a forward (or from her perspective, in a backward direction) at breakneck speed.

She couldn't figure out what had happened, except it had something to do with the button she had pushed.

As her unusual transportation zoomed on, Gosalyn was trying to calmly think things over… 'Honker built this FlashQuack, bigger than the usual ones they got messages from and put some kind of attachment on it, but the trouble was he hadn't had time to explain about what it was for.'

One thing was obvious, aside from whatever else this FlashQuack did, it was a far more powerful model than the ordinary ones and a lot faster too, although, never having ridden the tiny ones of course and not having a stop watch handy, the speed thing was just her impression.'

After a couple of tries, she succeeded in swinging around like a rodeo trick rider and was now facing front, sitting holding on to the beak-like front of the Flashquack.

No longer watching where she had been and instead facing where she was going, Gosalyn gulped as she realized she was actually fairly high up, since various cars and trucks were far below her and she was going along at a fast clip, compared to the traffic below.

Moments later, she flew past a colorful bill board with a picture and writing on it, in the quick look she got, she was sure she had read the word Megatropolis!

She was thinking again for a second and suddenly it dawned on her, 'Isn't that the name of the city the Impossibles said they….!'

The light bulb suddenly turned on!

She thought 'He'd actually done it, Honker had built a miniature autopilot, using those plans he made from the full size one, in the Impossibles car…she was now in The Impossibles Dimension.'

'Ohhhhh….boy!' she thought nervously, as the realization hit.

Just then the little jet made a 20 degree right turn, following a fork in the street several feet below her. It seemed to be heading in a certain direction, as if…

Gos said to herself grinning, "I'll bet my tail feathers, Honker put a tracker on this baby and it's lookin for the Impossibles!"

She had all she could do to hang on, for this wild ride.

Now Honker Muddlefoot WAS a genius and he DID have experience with the kinds of weird things, that happened to his friends the Mallards, but he had never envisioned this prototype, carrying a passenger.

This being the case, he hadn't included anything like safety protocols, to keep anyone from falling off the plane.

The machine was only interested in fulfilling it's programming and so it zoomed along, dipping higher and lower as it's engine tried to compensate for the duckling's weight and her movements as she clung to the plane's duck bill-like fuselage.

"WOOOW! And to think, (Gos said to herself, as a wave of nausea hit) I usually pay for this kind of ride!"

Further up that same street, a sleek unique looking reddish-orange car carrying an equally unique set of passengers, was speeding along in hot pursuit of another car.

The Crime Fighting trio, The Impossibles, and their canine partner Impossi-Pup, were chasing down, some regular run of the mill crooks, who had just held up a jewelry store, near the Megatropolis stadium, where they had been performing as their singing alter egos.

As the Impossi-mobile quickly caught up to the crooks, Fluid Man, (Dark hair, outfitted from head to toe in an olive green wet suit, flippers and all, with blue goggles and a blue "F" on his chest) converting to his half liquid state, had shot out of the middle seat, shouting out "Rally Ho Ho!"

Then Coil Man, (looking like a human slinky with springs for arms and legs, in a two tone purple body suit, hood and mask to match and a white "C" on his chest) sprang into action from the back seat, also uttering at the top of his lungs, their battle cry while stretching out his coil arms, to grab the getaway car and capture the crooks before they could escape in traffic.

Multi Man, (long Red hair with bangs that covered his eyes, dressed in a black and red costume, with a red cape and Edging on the front of his costume, forming a large "M" on his chest, white and black boots, with a black shield emblazoned with a white "M" on it, in one black gloved hand) who was driving, pulled up, near the now stationary getaway car.

He had just gotten out of their car, to help subdue the crooks, when a flash of maroon, purple, red and light yellow, narrowly missed hitting him and landed in the front seat (right where he'd been sitting a moment before) of the Impossi-mobile.

Multi looked down to see, what looked like a small version of the unusual jet-plane the Thunderquack, they had seen, meeting the avian crime fighters Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack and their jr. members.

This was during their adventure into another dimension, courtesy of the criminal mastermind Televisitron, only this was a model and there was a familiar little figure holding tightly onto it.

Looking exactly like the original, beak-like fuselage and all…It had taken a nosedive crash landing, onto the floorboards of the front seat.

Doing a double take, Multi couldn't believe his eyes, recognizing the little duckling, with a death grip of a hold on the model plane.

Impossi-Pup(outfitted in her blue and silver crime fighting costume) had hopped over straight from the back seat in one jump and landed near where Gosalyn was, she started to lick the little duckling's face, sympathetically trying to let her know it was safe to let go of the plane.

Getting over the initial shock a little, Multi asked, "Gos….is it….really you?"

The little duckling opened one eye hesitantly, feeling Impossi-Pup's slick tongue, on her face and hearing Multi Man's voice, asked, "Am I…still…alive?"

As he was about to answer her, it was at that moment that the other two Impossibles, came back over to the car, (after turning the crooks over to some police) to find out why Multi Man hadn't joined in, the all too short fight.

Fluid Man started to say, "Hey Multi, what happened? We could have used some help…....Gos?"

He and Coil Man both did double takes, as the red headed duckling appeared, popping up, from behind the dashboard in the front seat of the Impossi-moble.

Fluey was confused, he stammered, "How did…where…How did you get here?"

Looking at their unusual visitor, (for this dimension anyway) Multi said, "I was just about to ask that same question."

Then Multi began to notice that some of the passersby, were beginning to stare at the not so little duckling, he said, "I think…we'd better get going…before too many people….get too good a look!"

Quickly they jumped into the Imposs-mobile and converted to jet mode, then took off in a hurry, heading for SSHQ!

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3 The old Switcheroo

**Disclaimer, The Impossibles and any heroes or villains connected with them belong to Hanna Barbera, Darkwing Duck and All the Heroes and Villains connected to him belong to Disney, My friend and fellow Fan Fiction writer, Erin T. Aardvark has ownership of Impossi-Pup/Skittles and the non-superhero identities of the Impossibles and has contributed a lot of their personality traits making them more 3-D characters , SSHQ(Secret Security Head Quarters) the name of the city that the Imposssibles are from and some other Original characters, They all belong to her and she is the author of several brilliant stories about the Impossibles, I would like to thank her, for graciously loaning all her creations to me, for the enhancement of my story. I would also like to thank my friend, mentor and brilliant writer Irual, for all her help, putting this new story together. There is no monetary gain, I'm just writing for fun and to entertain. Now, sit back, relax, read and enjoy. Don't forget to review. The adventure continues.....**

**Chapter 2 Return Engagement.**

**Once airborn, in a flash of colorful patterns, The Impossibles had changed back, into their non-super hero personas, (now dressed in their colorful, matching stage costumes, purple jackets green turtlenecks, red slacks and black boots) as they were flying toward their headquarters. **

**Impossi-Pup was now Skittles again having back flipped, also changing out of her crime fighting costume.**

**The boys, were trying to get the story out of Gosalyn, as to how she had gotten herself into their dimension. **

**Although it seemed like the best way to proceed, it was proving difficult, because the little duckling was looking around excitedly, taking in all the new,(to her anyway) scenery. **

**Megatropolis although a big city like St. Canard, had more colorful and unusual buildings and was populated by humans, of course. **

**From the driver's seat Multi was saying… "Gos we need to know how you got here, so our guys in the lab, at SSHQ, can figure out how to send you back." **

**She replied, still distracted and looking around, "I don't really understand how it works, cause Honker put the little autopilot machine and the FlashQuack together." **

**Fluey started to ask, "FlashQuack? What's a….., (before he could finish the sentence, she pointed at the colorful model plane, still nose down in the front seat. **

**Looking down at the FlashQuack, Fluid Man reached over and picked up the heavy little model, it was bigger though than any of the model planes he had ever seen, he commented amazed, "Wow! Honker built this?"**

**He was inspecting the machine on the underside of the jet… **

"**Yeah,….Oh, don't push the….(Gosalyn started to say, just as Fluey's finger hit the activator and he was suddenly jerked straight up, right out of his seat into the air. Yelling in surprise as he rose rapidly into the air.) oh….boy…..here we go again!" **

**The little model with Fluey hanging on to it by the wings, began to glow and dispite a rescue attempt, both Fluey and the Flashquack, winked out of existence, in a bright flash of light, all they could do was stare stunned, after seeing it happen. **

**From Fluey's point of view, he was as stunned as everyone else, suddenly being lifted into midair by the mini-jet and seeing the looks on his band mates faces, as well as the look on Gosalyn's face and a worried reaction from Skittles, First Coiley and then Skittles had tried to help him. **

**Seconds later he wasn't floating above the Impossi-jet any more, Fluey gulped as he recognized the interior of Darkwing Tower, from several feet up in the air.**

**Almost immediately, the FlashQuack began slowly descending like a helicopter coming in to land. Finally setting him down on the floor. **

**From behind him, Fluey heard a voice, he thought he'd never hear again.**

"**Fluid Man?" **

**Turning around, he saw a tall figure walking towards him and recognized him immediately, "Launchpad?"**

**Fluey was still holding onto the FlashQuack with one hand as Launchpad grabbed his other hand shaking it, smiling and greeting him warmly, "Good to see you Little Buddy!"**

**Fluey smiled back looking at the tall avian pilot, "It's good to see you toooo!"( he said vibrating a little with the strength, of Launchpad's hand shake) then he got a curious look on his face, as he noticed Launchpad had a wrench in his hand.**

**Following Fluid Man's gaze, down to the wrench he held, Launchpad quickly provided an explenation , saying, "We've had an emergency here, DW, Honker and I are working on solving a big problem." **

**Then he asked with a curious tone in his voice,"How'd you get here?"**

**Fluid Man answered, "Short story, I pushed the wrong button." **

**With a puzzled look Launchpad said, "What?"**

**Fluey continued, "Never mind…..where's Darkwing? I have to let him know, that Gosalyn is in our dimension.**

**At that moment another familiar voice yelled out, "LAUNCHPAD! What's the holdup with that wrench?…..Fluid Man?"**

**Coming over to see what was going on, Darkwing was startled to find this particular human, standing beside Launchpad.**

**Ever since Gos's disappearance about an 30 minutes before, he, his sidekick and Honker( who had for the moment, given up trying to explain what had happened) had been working frantically on a way to find her.**

**Darkwing had even contacted S.H.U.S.H as soon as it happened and asked J. Gander Hooter, the head of the agency to have a check run, for any inter-dimensional portals which might have opened, which they were still waiting for….**

**Fluey acknowledged his approach, "Hello Darkwing, good to see you again, I wish I could say this is a social call, but I'm kinda here by accident." **

**Before he could continue, Launchpad spoke up, "Hey DW, Fluey here, says that Gos, is in their dimension!" **

**Darkwing gave Fluey a questioning glance….**

**The dark haired Impossible nodded his head, "It's true, but she's safe with Coiley and Multi, I'm here because of this…."**

**He held up the mini-jet, looking at it, Darkwing figured it had to be Honker's handy work, Fluey confirmed this…**

"**Gosalyn said that Honker built it and this button apparently activates the jet and sends it through the portal."**

**He pointed at the mechanism careful not to touch it. **

**At that moment Honker, hearing voices, came over to where they were, stopping suddenly, startled to see Fluey…he began to back up (like he was going to bolt) but was stopped in his tracks, when Darkwing turned and gave him a perturbed look. **

**Tapping a webbed foot ominously Darkwing said, "HOONNKER!"**

**Knowing he should have tried harder to tell them, when it happened, Honker nervously stuttered as he started to explain…**

"**Well….Ssir…ah….remember my telling you, about those schematics I made a few months ago?" **

"**Yeees." Darkwing responded with an irritated tone.**

"**Well sir, ah I sorta….built a small model of their autopilot and aaattached it to the FlashQuack!" he confessed. **

"**Go on." Darkwing said thru clenched teeth, trying to control his temper…and blood pressure.**

**Honker continued, talking rapidly to get through his explanation, **

"**Well, I was only going to send the FlashQuack through, with a message for The Impossibles, but Gosalyn was looking it over and when I wasn't looking, accidentally pressed the activator button, before I could ssstop her."**

"**Common DW, (Launchpad implored) Lighten up on the Honkman, it was an accident and besides, Gos gets her fascination with gadgets from you, you know."**

"**Yeah man, give the kid a break! (added Fluey) she's perfectly safe with my band mates, Really! Don't worry!" **

**Darkwing looked from one face to the other, then down at the gosling, (Who by this time, was starring at the floor) he started to calm down some, finally after mentally counting to ten. **

**He patted Honker on the shoulder and said…."You're…right LP…It's….alright Honker, I know you didn't do it on purpose….but now we have a double problem. We have to find a way to get Fluid Man here, back to where he belongs again and Gos back here where she belongs."**

**As Honker cleared his throat, Darkwing had a weird feeling, that what Honker was about to say, was that he already had a way to solve that problem.**

"**Well Sir, (the gosling began) I…sort of....have a full size autopilot, ready to be hooked into the dashboard of the ThunderQuack." **

**Darkwing slapped his forehead and shaking his head, he sighed and said, **

"**Why doesn't this surprise me…..OK…..show us where you have it and we'll get it put together. The faster we get that thing working, the faster we can straighten this mess out."**

**They followed Honker over to a corner of the lair, where he had the larger machine hidden under a sheet, Taking off the covering they got to work. **

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with the Chief!

Disclaimer; The Impossibles and the good guys and villains connected to them are property of Hanna Barbera, Darkwing Duck his cohorts and any villains connected to him are property of Disney, Skittles/ Impossi-Pup, The Impossibles true Identities and a few of their personality traits, SSHQ, Megatropolis the city the Impossibles are from and another OC Phyllis Dawson, are property of Erin T. Aardvark, Friend and fellow Fan Fiction writer of many great stories featuring the Impossibles and others, I want to thank her for loaning me her wonderful creations. Also a big thank you goes out to My friend, mentor and great writer herself, Irual, without who's help this and the other stories would still be in my head, instead of where others could read and enjoy them. There are a few locations and characters I've added here and there, This story is purely for fun and entertaiment purposes not profit. Now, on with the adventure..... Relax, Sit back, read and please review.... Enjoy!

Chapter 3 People, people everywhere.

Last time….

"WoW! Honker Built this?"

"Yeah…..Oh, don't push the….oh boy….here we go again!"

"RALLY HEEEELP!" yelled out the Dark haired Impossible, struggling to keep a hold of the min-jet….

Fluey's sudden dilemma caught them all by surprise, Multi quickly screeched on the brakes and punched the hover button on the dash….

"Panicky Playbacks! Hold on FLUEY!" Multi yelled.

Coiley jumped out of the back seat, onto the back of the middle seat, using it as sort of a spring board.

But, being short and in his non-super hero persona, he didn't have his super alter ego, Coil Man's infinite reach and missed while grabbing for Fluey's leg, as his band mate was carried rapidly into the air.

With the forward momentum as he jumped, Coiley nearly fell out of the Impossi-Jet, if it hadn't been for Skittles grabbing his jacket to stop him, Coiley would have been in big trouble too.

Multi had quickly reached over to help the puppy hang on to and steady his blonde band mate.

Skittles revved up and jumped up trying to help Fluey, she almost reached him, but was a second too late (she landed safely back into the middle seat of the jet) and helplessly, they all watched the little jet and Fluey disappear.

A distraught Coiley exclaimed…. "Oh No! Jumpin Jukebox.....Not again! There's no telling where he'll end up and without his powers too!"

Skittles was whining worriedly.

Gosalyn hesitantly spoke up, "I can't be sure….but I think…he'll end up back where I started."

Still in a state of stunned shock at what had happened, The two Impossibles looked at her, not exactly understanding what she meant, then Multi questioned,

"Why do you think that, Gos?"

She looked over at him trying to stay calm, "Well…..I think Honker was just using the FlashQuack, to send you guys a hello…you know…..a greeting. It was a test, to see if he could really contact your dimension. He would have programmed a message and let you know you could send one back."

Calming down a little, Multi thought about it, knowing how intelligent Honker is, then responded, "So….that means Fluey's now in your dimension again…..right?"

She nodded and trying to sound more confident then she felt answered, "Yep….at The Tower probably. Dad, LaunchPad and Honker are probably working on a way to get him back here as we speak….and Boy, am I in for it, when they do!"

Having a little time to think it over, the boy's had to kind of chuckle, as they envisioned both Darkwing's and Fluey's expression's when they met again, as a result of this snafu.

Even skittles let out a wheezy little laugh, (sounding a lot like Muttley or Precious Pup) showing her sense of humor.

Multi concluded, "Well, there isn't anything we can do about this right now, we'd better get to SSHQ. It will be a safe place for Gos, she is sort of a stand out here, like we were in St. Canard."

Coiley agreed, "Yeah, Big D, will want to know what happened and with Fluey missing in action, we can't take on any cases......or concerts."

Gos look at the guys, "Oh….Yeah. (she realized, remembering that these heroes couldn't transform unless they were together) I guess that means, your lab guys haven't cracked that problem yet huh? Sorry about that! (she replied, looking miserable) It's my fault you're in this pickle."

Multi smiled and patted her shoulder saying,

"Hey Gos, it's cool, don't worry, we'll just have to wait for your Dad and the others to work it out, unless our own lab guys can figure it out from here, in the meantime, we can introduce you to our boss. Coiley, you'd better call and let Phyllis know, we're on our way in."

"Roger!" he responded, grabbing his bass guitar, with the television screen communicator in the neck, tuning in the Impossiblescope.

While Coiley was calling in, Multi switched off the hover mode and stomped on the gas. They were again heading for Secret Security Headquarters.

It wasn't long before they landed at the big garage complex attached to another huge building, (It kind of reminded Gosalyn of S.H.U.S.H. HQ) parked and converted the Impossi-jet back to Impossi-mobile.

As everyone hopped out of the car, other agents standing around waiting for cars or other means of transport, spotted the duckling, they were of course really startled by her size and the fact, that she was able to talk and was wearing clothes.

And if it hadn't been for her beak, protective coat of light yellow colored feathers and her distinct tail, with her red pig tailed hair, sport shirt and tennis shoes, she might have almost passed for a human child.

Gos was getting a bit self-conscious because of all the starring the humans were now doing.

They headed down a long hallway, passing other agents and getting similar reactions, on the way to big D's office. She was nervously sticking right next to the Impossibles and Skittles.

Finally Gosalyn was a bit fed up with all the starring and stopped in her tracks, causing the others to stop too.

She looked up at Multi Man and spoke up….."Why do they have to stare like that?"

Multi looked down at her sympathetically (remembering his first sight of Negaduck and the others in Darkwing's universe) and answered….."They're not trying to be rude or anything, but here your unique, one of a kind, no one here, has ever seen a human size duck, who wears clothes and can talk."

Gosalyn thought it over, remembering her own reaction at the Tower, when she and Honker had first seen Skittles, Fluid Man and Coil Man.

"Oh….Yeah, I guess I can't blame them….but it's kind of annoying, you know?" she complained.

Multi smiled at her, "Yeah, I know, common, let's get going, Big D will be waiting to meet you and we need to report in."

They started walking down the hall again, then took an elevator up to the floor the executive office was located on and finally reached the outer office door.

Opening it and walking in they entered the secretarial office, where Phyllis, Big D's private secretary was seated behind her desk.

The pretty blonde secretary stood up, recognizing the little duckling from the picture she had seen.

Coiley had of course called ahead, using the communicator in his guitar, while still onboard the Impossi-jet, preparing her for their special guest.

She looked briefly at the boys, not noticing that Fluey was missing.

She smiled and extended her hand to Gosalyn, "Hi there, your Gosalyn aren't you? The boys have told me all about your adventures. My name's Phyllis, it's nice to meet you."

Gos smiled back at her, thinking she was very nice looking, for a human. The little duckling was impressed with her friendly greeting and feeling a little more comfortable. She reached up taking Phyllis's hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too."

It was then, that Phyllis noticed that Fluey was missing.

Multi noticed the worried look on her face and said, "We'll explain in a minute. Can we see Big D?"

She nodded, pushing the toggle switch on her intercom, "Chief, the Impossibles and guest are here."

A deep voice responded through the machine, "Good, Send them in!"

Multi opened the office door, then ushered the others through, signaling Phyllis to come in too.

As soon as they were inside the office and Gosalyn was seated, Big D, (a middle aged, man with rugged chiseled features, in a gray business suit and had silver gray hair) stood and walked over to her.

Gos looked up at him thinking, 'this human is as tall as LaunchPad.'

After clearing his throat, he asked, "Well now, who do we have here?"

Gos stood and putting on her most engaging smile, she stuck out her hand and responded, "Gosalyn Mallard here Sir, it's very nice to meet you!"

Big D chuckled, bending at the waist slightly and taking her hand, (Gos had to stand on her tiptoes) shook it saying, "Very nice to meet you too, Miss Mallard, to what, do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

before she could respond, He looked sideways at the boys, it was then that he noticed there were only two of them, his smile turning to a slight frown.

"Where is agent Fluid?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Before either of the Impossibles could answer, Gosalyn spoke up,

"It's.....my fault, Fluey's ah….missing….Sir."

Releasing his hold on her hand and straightening up to his full height, Big D got a stern look on his face. It reminded Gos of the looks she got from her Dad, after one of her major goof ups. "Oh?"

"Ah…Yeah." she replied sheepishly.

The Impossibles proceeded to explain about the mini-jet that had brought Gosalyn here to their dimension and how after he had accidentally activated it, it had, (they hoped, safely) taken Fluey, back to her dimension.

Big D listened and then after a few moments of consideration, spoke, "Well, the logical next step, would be to send you all down to the lab, to see if our scientists, can help out from this end."

He then instructed them to keep him informed.

As they left the office and headed down to the lab, to go see the scientists, Gos looked over at Multi and Coiley and remarked, "Your Chief Big D, reminds me of Director Hooter."

Coiley got a curious look on his face, " Oh, Who's He?"

She smiled, "You might say, J. Gander Hooter, is our counterpart, to your Chief Big D."

"Oh?" Coiley responded.

She went on with her explanation, (knowing that it wouldn't matter telling them.) "yeah, He's head of an agency called S.H.U.S.H. it's like your SSHQ. Dad occasionally works for him as a agent, like you guys do for your boss."

"OOOOH!" Coiley said nodding his head, in that, "I see" attitude….as they continued on to the lab.

End of part 3


	5. Chapter 5 Flowery attack behind his back

Disclaimer; Darkwing Duck and any hero or villains connected to him are owned by Disney, The Impossibles and their good guys and bad guys are owned by Hanna Barbera, Impossi-Pup and many of the other Original Characters featured in this story, The Impossible's alter ego's names and family members, some of their personality traits, the name of the town they live in and the place they do their superhero work for, all belong to my friend, (who helps with a lot of input) and fellow FF writer, the talent behind several great stories about the Impossibles and others, Erin T. Aardvark, My thanks to her for lending me all her great creations for my story. And Special Thanks to my friend, Irual, she's my Mentor, who tirelessly helps me craft these stories, so they can be posted. No gain only reviews are excepted and the fun and entertainment of writing is received from these stories, so sit back, relax, read and review. Enjoy! As the adventure continues.

Chapter 4. Deadly Greens.

In Darkwing Tower, the high tech headquarters of Darkwing Duck, he, Launchpad, Honker and Fluid Man, were working to install the full size autopilot into the ThunderQuack.

They needed it to be in perfect working order, to rescue Gosalyn, from the Impossibles's dimension, which she had inadvertently traveled to, by way of a portal opened by a smaller version of this machine.

Inside the ThunderQuack, Launchpad was lying on his back, starring up into the underside of the jet's controls, he had just started trying to tighten a fitting.

Frustrated, looking at the wrench, he realized he needed a different size.

Getting up, he opened the canopy and called down to Honker, who was telling Fluey about the particles from the portal, that would enable the dimensional hop.

Getting their attention, he asked, "Hey Honker, would you go get me a 5-3/8" stubby combination wrench?"

"I'll get it!" called Fluey, leaving Honker free to continue getting things ready for loading the particulates, once the machinery was hooked up.

He headed over to a nearby workbench. Looking over the set of chrome wrenches, he picked out the proper one. Turning around, he didn't see that a slender, dark green vine, had soundlessly descended from the skylight in the ceiling.

It now dangled menacingly, directly behind him. None of the others noticed it either, until it was too late, because their attention was wrapped up, in working on the jet…

As Fluey took a couple of steps back toward the jet, suddenly from behind him some long tendrils shot out and quickly encircled his chest pinning Fluey's arms at his sides, pulling him backward again.

At the end of one of the tendrils was a large florescent pink flower, which positioned itself level with Fluey's face.

Surprised by the sudden attack, he made the crucial mistake, of not reacting fast enough….

It puffed out and sprayed some yellow pollen into his face, he had no chance to cry out for help…Fluey was instantly unconscious.

His head slumped onto his chest and he would have collapsed to the floor if the vine hadn't been holding him upright.

As Fluey's fingers relaxed he dropped the wrench, which made a loud clanging sound as it hit the cement floor, which got the immediate attention of Darkwing, Launchpad and Honker.

The vine began to retract back up, toward the skylight.

Without hesitation, Darkwing flew into action, followed quickly by Launchpad, who jumped out of the cockpit of the ThunderQuack and was now hot on his partner's heels…..

Stunned by what he was seeing, Honker was unable to do anything but watch the drama unfold……

As he was running toward Fluey's position, Darkwing grabbed his gas gun out of it's pocket inside his cape, along with a cartridge, loading it quickly into the gun.

As the rapidly retracting vine was carrying an unconscious Fluey aloft, Darkwing using his experts eye and rock steady nerve, took careful aim and fired sending a razor sharp blade rocketing skyward.

His shot was perfect, it went through the vine at the top, where it had come into the lair through the skylight, cleanly severing the vine, it's speed and trajectory, carrying it through the skylight itself, narrowly missing a shadowy figure standing outside, watching through the open window…..

As that part of the vine still inside and it's human captive quickly dropped, Launchpad was right on target too. He caught the human teenager and in one fluid motion, (No pun intended) had torn the vines off of the dark haired Impossible.

Tossing them away, quickly he carried Fluey up the stairs, to the bedroom platform.

Darkwing and Honker followed……the Masked Mallard had, a small pink and green speckled capsule, in his hand. Launchpad backed away, after settling Fluey onto the bed.

Darkwing broke the capsule under the teenager's nose, the reaction was nearly instantaneous, as the resulting fumes hit his system.

He coughed, his eyes flew open and he tried to sit up startled, "Wh…What happened? (he stuttered, then remembering everything) THAT CREEPY PLANT THING, WITH THE FLOWER!"

Darkwing put a hand on the boy's chest, gently pushing him back down onto the bed, saying in a fatherly tone…

"Calm down, your alright now….just lay back and relax, we took care of that terrible plant. Now, just calm down and lie there. Let the ^Medimist^ work and get that pollen out of your system."

Fluey laid down putting his arm and hand up to rest on his forehead, moaning, "Oh….boy, does my head ache!"

Darkwing offered him a moist cloth, (that Honker had brought from the kitchen) to wipe the powdery residue, off his face.

"It won't last long. (he smiled, patting the dark haired teen's shoulder) Don't worry, there is a universal antidote, in that mist, it will work pretty quickly, but to counteract the pollin the mist will make you sleep for the next hr., just relax and let it work. You'll be up and around, in no time." (he assured the boy, who was already yawning.)

Fluey smiled back, took the cloth, used it, then handed it back, carefull not to touch the pollen. Darkwing was equally carefull handling it, desposing of it in a safe container. Closing his eyes, letting the medicine work, Fluey relaxed, falling asleep.

Darkwing was right, when he woke up later, he felt fine, no residual effects at all.

While Fluey was sleeping, all work on the Thunderquack had stopped. Darkwing and Launchpad, had gone out side onto the roof, to see if they could find any clues to that dangerous plant and who had unleashed it, into the lair.

Darkwing immediately thought of Bushroot, but the evidence just didn't add up, it wasn't the mutant plant duck's style, plus checking with the authorities, he discovered that four out of the fearsome five, were still in jail where they had been taken, after the last time Darkwing and Launchpad had arrested them.

Using his hand held magnifying glass, Darkwing looked around the roof, from the skylight to the edge of the tower and then prepared to repel down the side of the girders, of the Audubon Bay Bridge, following a liquidy trail.

"Launchpad, I'm going down to find the trail at the base of the bridge, go tell Honker to keep an eye on things while we're gone, then grab the Ratcatcher and meet me down there, Ok?"

Launchpad saluted, "Roger, DW!" Then headed back into the tower as Darkwing shimmied quickly down, to the street level of the bridge, via one of the steel cables.

There was something that seemed oddly familiar, about the slimy trail they had found, but Darkwing just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was still thinking about it, as Launchpad met him on the ground with his custom built motorcycle.

The Masked Mallard hopped on to the Ratchatchers driver's seat, trading his gray fedora for his safety helmet, as Launchpad climbed into the sidecar. They zoomed off following the trail…..

After spending quite a long time following the trail to a dead end, discouraged at not finding their quarry, Darkwing and Launchpad returned to the tower.

They Intended to continue working on the autopilot, so they could rescue Fluid Man's dimension, from his loveable, but hyperactive, darling daughter.

They arrived back to the lair and parking, Darkwing and Launchpad found Fluey, (who was awake and refreshed, after his impromptu nap) watching Honker who was looking over the remnants, of that dangerous plant, that had attacked him.

The teenage human, was keeping his distance from the plant remnant, even though Honker had assured him that the part he was examining could not attack again.

Fluey wasn't sure about it, even as it lay there it looked pretty dangerous, especially that flower on the end of the tendril.

Honker was looking at a piece of the vine and some of the pollen collected from the cloth, under the microscope checking it's D.N.A., he put a slide into the computer analyzer and was rewarded with a quick answer.

Honker read the informational readout out loud…. "It's called a *Sumedocine, (pronounced, su-me-do-cine) otherwise known as an Atomizer Flower,* because of the way it attacks, spraying a powerful anesthetic-like pollen, after grabbing hold of it's victim."

Everyone looked over at the plant with worried expressions, as if expecting it to re-animate…..

Honker continued, "According to the information.…It's primary use is to incapacitate it's victims, for the purpose of robbery or kidnapping. It's used mostly by smugglers and pirates, because of the instantaneous absorption into the skin, where the pollen lands on the victim, causing immediate unconsciousness, lasting anywhere from a few minutes, to an hr..…It comes from the region known as….Oilrabia."

"Wow!" commented Fluey, "Wild Man….A flowery, Mickey Finn!"

After Honker finished reading the results of the analysis, It dawned on Darkwing, why the slime trail was so familiar….

He and Launchpad looked at each other at the same time and said, "Dr. Slug!"

They had thwarted a kidnapping, keeping that villain from collecting a huge ransom, for an Oilrabian princess.

Darkwing immediately rushed over to his computer and looked up his crime files programming in Dr. Slug, only to find that the slippery, slimy criminal, had been staying under the radar, since attaining his title…

"Public Enemy number 1., Negs is probably still gunning for him." Darkwing commented, knowing how his dastardly double had coveted being in the top spot.

He remarked, "Dr Slug is probably gunning for us, since we ruined his kidnapping plot. That plant, was most likely after Launchpad or me and you just happened to be the one it grabbed, sorry about that. (he said to Fluey) But what I don't understand is, how Dr. Slug could have discovered our lair and why he waited so long, to come after us?"

They didn't have time at the moment, to ponder that question or to try to fathom the machinations of that particular criminal mind, having bigger fish to fry right now. They needed to get the autopilot working, so they could get things straightened out and return their human guest back to his own dimension.

End of part 4

Authors notes; *Just to let you know, for those who might be looking up the dangerous plant, with the pollen spitting flower, which attacked Fluey, it does not exist in this context, this flowering plant, it's name and the information on it, are entirely my own creation, (from my warped imagination) although, there are some exotic plants I looked up, to help create it and the effects it has when it attacks, which may be similar. If you reverse the name of the plant removing the E you'll discover where I got it's name from.*

^As for the Universal Antidote Medimist, entirely my creation, nothing as far as I know exists, outside of science fiction or tv for example the 60's version of Batman, as far as a universal antidote in mist or any other form. There are homeopathic or sanitizing spray medimists, but nothing like the medimist, in my story. The coloring of the capsual comes from a pill I was given, yr.s ago to counteract pneumonia and it was a big one too.^


	6. Chapter 6 The Lab

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles, or any of the bad or good guys connected to them, Hanna Barbera does, likewise I don't own Darkwing or any of the other characters connected to him bad or good, Disney has that privilege, I don't own Impossi-Pup/Skittles, the Impossibles civilian Identities or most of their personality traits. Megatropolis, the name of the city The Impossibles live in, SSHQ(Secret Security Headquarters), or most of the Original characters mentioned in this story, they are the result and property of the creative genius, Fan Fiction writer and friend, who's given me a lot of great story input as well as written a lot of fantastic stories about the Impossibles, Erin T. Aardvark. I thank her for loaning them to me for the inhancement of my story. I have claim on some incidental characters and locations in this story. I also want to again extend, a special thanks to my mentor, Friend and Fantastic Fan Fiction writer, Irual, who has given me so much help getting my stories ready to post. Now sit back, relax, read and review this new chapter, as the adventure continues….Enjoy! **

**Authors note; there are references to "Darkwing Duck Meets the Impossibles", included in this story.**

**Chapter 5, Science Lab Project. **

**In their dimension in Megatropolis, at SSHQ, the other 2/3rds of the crime fighting team The Impossibles, Multi's puppy and their unexpected guest, were on their way down to the lab. **

**Multi, Coiley, Skittles and Gosalyn, met up with a pretty teenage girl with dark hair, walking their direction.**

**Multi provided introductions….**

"**Gos, this is FG, she's Fluey's cousin. She sometimes fills in when needed. FG, this is Gosalyn, she's from that other dimension we were sent to, remember our telling you, Phyllis and Big D about it after we caught Televisitron and The Paper Doll Man?"**

**FG smiled, " Oh, Yes, I remember! It's nice to get to meet you Gosalyn. I saw the picture of you and the others, when the boys told us all about their adventures and being in your universe. **

**They shook hands, then Gosalyn offered, "Call me Gos, nice to meet you too,…ah…FG!" **

**As they continued to the lab, with FG coming along, Gosalyn's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "FG.....I was just wondering…."**

**FG looked over at her and said, "About what Gos?"**

"**Well, about why Multi called you FG and what your doing to fill in here, I mean being Fluey's cousin…." **

**Seeing the confusion on the ducklings face, FG explained….. **

"**Oh I see what your getting at, (she answered) well, to start off with, we aren't blood cousins actually, my Mom and his were sisters, Franky was adopted, but we still regard ourselves as family. Most of the time, Mark's and Franky's girl friends and I, are here just to handle fan mail for the guys, in their rock n' roll identities. But, I can also fill in, in a superhero capacity. You see FG, as well as being my initials, also stands for Fluid Girl. I got too close to a space meteorite, that landed in the backyard of my house and gained the same powers as Fluid Man."**

**Gos was enthralled, "Keen Gear, I sure wish I had super powers like you do. Fluey and I have, being adopted in common, but, why did you call Fluey, Franky? And who is Mark?" **

**FG went on to explain....Franky, is Fluidman's real name, the one he had before the chemistry accident that gave him his powers and he became an Impossible, along with Multi, who's real name is Mark Mills...." **

**"Oh I get it. (looking over at Coiley she asked) What's your name, Coiley?" **

**"It's Calvin Collins. But we only use them when we're with family, or performing. Here at SSHQ and in costume, we go by our superhero names."**

**Gos was fascinated by everything, concerning her new found friend FG and her superpowers, since FG didn't volunteer her real name, Gos didn't ask, not wanting to be rude....but, finding out the Impossibles had alter egos, she could really relate to them, considering her background with her adopted family and being the daughter of Darkwing Duck, Ace Crimefighter. ****It was great, that Darkwing had finally started training her in the fine art of crime fighting, but even with the official training, she knew he was still quite hesitant, when it came to her being out in the thick of things and even helping in a Jr capacity, to fight criminals like Negaduck and the Fearsome Five. **

**She thought, 'Quiverwing "SUPER" Quack, wouldn't that be great, I could really help Dad and Launchpad go out and bust the bad guys AND Dad wouldn't have to worry about me crime fighting!'**

**Seeing the happy smile materializing on Gos's face, as she imagined herself as a super crime fighter, FG just smiled back at the duckling confessing, "It IS kind of neat, being able to change into a super heroin, but, it can cut into my social life, which reminds me…(turning to Coiley and Multi, she asked with a worried look on her face) What happened? Phyllis called, to tell me, I'd be taking over for you guys for a while, because Franky's….. indisposed? What's wrong? Is he sick or.…hurt?"**

**Multi shook his head saying, "He's alright, as far as we know, he's just not here right now, a problem we're going to try to solve, as quickly as we can." **

**The way she looked at them, it was obvious FG didn't quite understand what they were trying to explain to her. **

**Gosalyn now seeing HER confusion explained…"He's in my dimension again, I accidentally came here and he was accidentally sent to where I'm from." **

**"Oh, Ok...I see. (she was still looking worried) Well......Good luck Guys, be sure and let me know what's going on, Ok?" she remarked. By this time they had reached the lab door. **

**They promised they keep her updated, then said good-by to her. FG had to report to Big D's office, so she headed back down the hall. They opened the door and went into the lab, meeting up with Dr.'s Johnson and Phelps, two of SSHQ's best scientists.**

**Gos soon found herself sitting up on one of those standard examining tables, found in most Dr.'s offices. The room had everything you would expect to find, set up in a science lab. The two Dr.s got to work, examining the duckling practically feather by feather and the object of their intense scrutinizing, wasn't a happy camper about it. **

**She understood that these scientists needed information, but it was pretty unnerving just to have to sit there, in a cold sterilized environment, while these humans looked her over. **

**It was bad enough she was having to go through this, but being a stranger in a place where the only familiar faces were Multi, Coiley and Skittles, she REALLY wished her Dad could be there, to comfort her too.**

**Dr. Reggie Johnson (who's looks, kind of reminded Gosalyn of the fearsome five's mutant plant duck Reggie Bushroot, minus all the green and brown foliage coloring. Looking at his name badge, she noticed he even had the same first name) in particular, was interested in getting the information, on the portal Gosalyn had traveled through.**

**After taking some non-invasive readings, the Dr.'s asked if they could have one of her feathers for a test. Gos gingerly plucked one out, (from an inconspicuous spot) and handed it over.**

**They preformed some simple tests on it, discovering the same particulates, Honker had, when he tested the Impossible's equipment, to help them get back to this universe. **

**Multi, Fluey and Coiley had told the Dr.'s about their instruments having those particles, when they had returned and were having examinations of their own, to check if there was anything wrong health wise, Multi in particular, because of his run in with MegaVolt.**

**As well as samples of hair and all from the Impossibles themselves, the scientists had saved all they could find from the Impossibles guitars and Fluey's wrist watch communicator for further examination. The small amount of particles from Gos' feather and the ones they had from the boys and the gadgets in their guitars, were a perfect match.**

**Mike Rogers had been called in to the lab during the time the Dr.'s were conducting their examination. He was the one who had put together the autopilot in the first place.**

**He had examined the autopilot of the Impossi-mobile and had been amazed to see how it had been hooked up after the Impossibles had returned from the other dimension, having unhooked their guitars and Fluey's wrist watch communicator, The Impossibles had to explain that part of course, but he got the idea as to how it had been done. **

**It took him a while to put things back, to where the car could drive itself again. Now he thought, considering the current situation, 'Maybe I should have left it the way I found it.' **

**After the examination in the lab was over, Coiley and Multi took Gosalyn over to the cafeteria, for something to eat. The trio and Skittles entered the large Table filled room and as in the hall, there were some very curious looks from other agents, already sitting and eating their food.**

**As a reward for the little ducklings patience, Multi and Coiley let her pick from all the available desserts.**

**As they all dug into their treats, The two Impossibles and the little duckling said silent prayers, that everything would work out. ****It wasn't that they would let anything happen to Gosalyn of course, Multi, Coiley and Skittles had appointed themselves her guardians, until they could safely return her to Darkwing, but the two Impossibles knew she would have a hard time of it, if they couldn't get her home to her own dimension, not to mention how much they were missing Fluey. **

**And as for Gos, the two teenaged heroes and little pup, had been as kind as they could be, but she was feeling very uneasy around humans in general and their reactions to her had scared her…..AND that didn't even take into account how much she was missing Launchpad, Honker and especially her Dad. **

**The boys were observing the little duckling as she ate and were very worried about their young guest, but neither one of them, were sure what they could do to make her feel at least a little more comfortable about the situation. **

**Skittles, like most intelligent people oriented pups, acted instinctively, she left the juicy bone, she'd been given by the chef in her personal food dish, (being a full fledged agent of the SSHQ, she was allowed to dine in the agency's cafeteria when the Impossibles were there at meals, as long as she stayed right by them) snuck over under the table and licked one of Gos's hands which was resting on her lap, giving the little duckling a sudden case of the giggles, catching all of them off guard and lightening up the mood a little bit. **

**Gos looked under the table and was caught with a barrage of puppy kiss's, all over her face making her laugh outright and temporarily at least, forget her lonely feelings, (Puppy power strikes again) perking up, she slid under the table to pet the little dog. **

**Before they knew it Multi & Coiley had joined Gosalyn and they were all under the table playing with Skittles. **

**Multi showed Gos how much Skittles enjoyed a good belly rub, the resulting chuckling, coming out from under the table, was attracting puzzled looks from the agents at the other tables.**

**As things were getting alittle bit out of hand, Multi happened to look at his wristwatch and he noticed the time, "It's getting late and we still have to find some place for Gos to spend the night. There's really isn't any place here for her to sleep!"**

**Coiley, nodding his head agreed, saying, "Yeah, she sure can't stay here, not around any unsavory characters, who might be waiting for transfer, to State Prison!" (They were in cells, located in one of the lower floors of the building.)**

**Gos had an amused look on her face, listening to the conversation between the two teenage crime fighters, she thought, 'Just my luck. Looks like I've got myself, two Overprotective, big brothers, while I'm here!'**

**End of part 5.**


	7. Chapter 7 Overnight Guests

Disclaimer; The Impossibles don't belong to me, they are owned by Hanna Barbera, as are any good or bad guys connected to them. Darkwing Duck and any heroes or villain's connected to him are owned by Disney, Impossi-Pup, the Impossibles alter ego identities, any of the original characters, like the family members of the Impossibles or SSHQ, the name of the city the Impossibles live in, are all the creations of and the property of my friend and fellow fan fiction author, a very talented writer, Erin T. Aardvark who has written some excellent stories about the Impossibles. Thank you to her, for lending me those great Original Characters and giving me great input, for the enhancement of this story. There are some incidental locations and characters I have added myself, this story does contain some references to the first crossover story, "Darkwing Duck Meets the Impossibles". As always, I wish to thank my friend and Mentor Irual, for her tireless help, in putting this story together.

Sit back, relax, read and review. Enjoy as the adventure continues…….

Part 6 The Sleep Over.

Right after they had finished eating in the cafeteria, Multi and Coiley were trying to figure out what to do next, they knew it would take over night at least, maybe into the next day or so before any results would be available, to let them know if the SSHQ scientists, would be able to figure out a solution to their problem, namely getting Gos back to her own dimension and Fluey back home.

It was getting late and Gosalyn would need some place to sleep, there being no place available at headquarters.

Coiley looked thoughtful for a moment and then decided that it would be best, if Gos came home with him over night.

Coiley knew, that his mom was more used to the unexpected and was more likely to, well, go with the flow.

Multi was sympathetic to Gos needing a place to sleep of course, but he also knew that between his older sister and younger brother, things at his house could get a bit hectic, He also figured, one look at Gos and his big sister Windy, would have a "MAJOR FREEKOUT!" Something Gos really didn't need, with her already nervous reactions, to the humans here at headquarters.

Using the phone at SSHQ before they left, Coiley had called his house and talked to his Mom, to tell her he was bringing company home, for an overnight stay.

Coiley, Gosalyn, Multi and Skittles, drove to Multi's house and dropped off the red haired Impossible and his puppy, before driving on, to the Collins's house.

After hanging up the phone, with Calvin not going into any details about who was coming home with him, Martha Collins just assumed it was either Mark Mills, or Franky McAlister or both. Her son's friends frequently came over and stayed late into the night, Calvin frequently did the same at their houses.

It was going to be a bit of a shock for her, when her son showed up some time later, with his guest. Martha had her back to the door but heard it open, as her son walked in, he cheerily greeted her….

"Hi Mom! We're here, this is Gosalyn, she's going to be staying the night. She's a little apprehensive since it's her first time, being away from her family overnight, so I'll get her settled!"

Turning around slightly to acknowledge them, as Coiley and Gos came in through the unlocked kitchen door, Martha Collins called over her shoulder,

"Hello Calvin, I'll be with you in a minute dear."

She didn't turn around fully at that moment, to see, but was wondering who this new friend might be, she was distracted because she was still busily unloading the dishwasher and putting away the freshly washed and dried dishes.

It was then that a young sounding voice greeted her ears. "Hi there, it's nice of you to let me stay here tonight!"

Martha would be in for quite a shock, at the unusual sight, that greeted her eyes, when she did turn around seconds later, to welcome her 16 yr old son and the company he had brought home with him.

As Martha Collins got a look at the owner of the voice, she nearly dropped the pot she had in her hand, as Coiley and Gosalyn were walking up behind her.

While Coiley was shorter than the average 16 yr old, the unusual visitor he'd brought home, was a little shorter than he was.

The red hair done up in pig tails was normal enough and the expressive emerald green eyes, but the orange bill, light yellow feathers and a little feathered tail, peeking out of the purple shirt she wore, as well as the socks and oversized tennis shoes hiding her webbed feet, were quite a shock.

If Martha Collins hadn't suddenly remembered the adventure, her son and his friends had told them about, Months ago and seen the picture he had shown them backing it up, she would have certainly been convinced, this was an elaborate before Halloween prank, that her son was playing on her.

Looking at Coiley's mother, Gos saw where he got his hair color from. She thought Mrs. Collins, was a pleasant looking human, Gosalyn figured she was probably about her dad's age and because of her blonde frosted hair and being dressed in a light blue dress, Coiley's mom in a small way, reminded the duckling, of Binkie Muddlefoot.

This rather comforting observation was enhanced by her reaction ( once she was over the initial shock) to the child size duckling, who was speaking English and wearing clothes. Her maternal instincts saw a nervous child, rather than a bizarre creature and the uncertain child called out to the experienced mother.

After Coiley introduced them and explained the situation, going over part of what she already knew from the other story and giving her some more time, to calm down from her initial reaction, Martha was more able to deal with the situation.

Being the mother, of a teenaged super hero crime fighter, had broadened her mind somewhat and gotten her more used to the strange and unusual, but this was definitely in the top 5, as far as things she wasn't sure she wanted to know more about, but needed to understand.

She didn't want to make Gosalyn feel unwelcome or uneasy, so she decided she would wait till they were alone, to ask her son for more of an explanation.

In the meantime, Martha responded to the friendly uncertainty in this unusual child's eyes and found herself trying her best, to ignore the obvious differences between Gos and her own daughter.

She asked if they were hungry, offering to whip up something. But, still full from the desserts they had eaten at SSHQ, both declined and continued through the hall, into the den.

Looking around, Gos noticed it wasn't too different from the living room at home, except no chairs that would lead to the secret lair, in Darkwing Tower of course, but it was a nice looking room.

It had maroon carpeting, a comfortable looking off white sofa with brown stripes and a couple of brown recliners, facing a large entertainment center complete with a television, as well as a VHS recorder and CD player.

Just then Coiley's ten yr old sister Courtney walked by, ( unlike Coiley, she had dark hair. She was dressed in black pants and a fuchsia long sleeved button-down shirt with fuchsia flats, she had her dark hair partly up in a ponytail, wrapped in a fuchsia ponytail holder & partly down and loose. She was average height for her age) heading down the hallway, briefly looking into the room having heard voices....

"Nice place you have here Coiley, does your tv play any video games?"

"Afraid not Gos, we do have a recorder that plays movies and a cd player."

Walking by a few steps, she suddenly stopped, as what she had seen suddenly registered, thinking she couldn't possibly have just seen, what she saw, she backed up to take another look.

There in the den, was a duck with light yellow colored feathers, almost as tall as she was, with red hair worn in upswept pig tails, wearing clothes and talking to her brother…

"Too bad....well you can't have everything, I guess...."

Coiley looked up and noticed Courtney just standing in the hallway, looking in, with a stunned look on her face, just before Gos noticed her.

"Courtney, it's not nice to stare, come in and meet our guest."

Courtney came in and walking up to the duckling, curiously looking her up and down. Gos patently endured the once over, the human girl was giving her.

Courtney was puzzled, she looked at Coiley and asked. "Is she.......for real? I mean, that isn't some kind of costume is it?"

Before Coiley could answer, Gosalyn who was quickly becoming upset, her temper begining to show in her face, she looked at the little girl, her arms coming up, hands clenched in fists …."Excuse Me?"

Courtney stepped back, stunned at the sudden unexpected outburst, Coiley quickly stepped in between them saying,

"Calm down Gos, (then turning to look at his sister) Courtney, this is Gosalyn....remember about the adventure I told you, Mom and Dad about some time ago, that Fluey, Multi and I went into different kind of Place, where we met some human-like animals?"

Courtney's eyes went big, as she remembered the story, her brother and the other Impossibles had told them. But to be honest, until this moment, she had thought that they were making it up.

Now, she remembered the picture with the little red haired figure, peeking out from behind the tall red haired duck, dressed like the guys, who flew the funny looking airplanes, in those old black and white war movies.

"WOW!……This is so neat!"

Then she excitedly asked Gos, "How did you get here? Can you stay for long? I can't wait till you meet my friends!"

Gos wasn't prepared for the quick change in attitude, it was her turn to look stunned…..

Coiley put his hand up and quickly spoke…."Oh No you don't! Now just wait a minute Courtney, she's only here for overnight and you can't tell your friends. Gosalyn is….a secret, like my super hero identity. No one else can know about her, it could be bad for her and us.....understand?"

Getting a disappointed look on her face, Courtney looked at her brother, then brightened up again…."Ok, Coiley…..can she sleep in My room?"

Coiley relented, "Yeah, But REMEMBER…."

She put her arm around Gos's shoulder and started to steer her out of the den and down the hallway, "Yeah, yeah, I know, keep it a secret! Common Gosalyn!"

As they left the den, Gos turned her head, giving Coiley a, kind of perplexed look. The blonde Impossible, had to kind of chuckle to himself and hoped, that Gos could hold her own, dealing with his sister's enthusiasm.

He had watched them disappear down the hall toward his sister's room, then he had gone back into the kitchen, finding both his parents discussing their overnight guest…..

Having a son who was secretly a super hero was unusual enough, but this "Overnight Guest," was stranger, than most of, even the criminal element, they were used to hearing about, from their son and his team mates.

George and Martha Collins were supportive and very understanding parents of course, (being the parents of Coil Man, they had to be) but it took Coiley (or Calvin as they referred to him) explaining about Gos's back ground, as much as he knew about it, from the experience he and the other Impossibles had, had with them, to get his parents to understand, that Gos wasn't a dangerous alien or a mutation and that Courtney was perfectly safe, being around her.

He commented, "You know how adventurous Courtney is, I think Gosalyn is the one, who is going to have trouble keeping up." (of course he didn't know her, like her Dad, Launchpad and Honker did.)

Even though it was Thursday and a school night it was early in the evening and they didn't have to get ready to go to bed right away so Courtney had shown Gosalyn, a lot of her favorite toys. Her dolls, books, stuffed animals and her pet turtle, by the name of Shelly. She had proven herself a great playmate, showing Gos all the board games she had.

Gos noticed they were a lot like the ones, she was used to playing, with her father and Launchpad….

Courtney had picked out her favorite. They were setting up a game called Clue, when Courtney asked, "How long do you think you'll be staying here….in town, I mean?"

Gos shrugged her shoulders, while picking out a character and game piece, than answered, "I don't really know....don't get mad, but being here in your world, makes me a little uncomfortable. While we were at your brother's headquarters, I got a lot of strange looks, it made me kinda nervous."

Courtney thought about it, feeling bad enough, about what had happened in the den.

Then She said trying to sound encouraging, "It's ok…..I understand…I'd probably be feeling the same way right now, if I were, where your from…..sorry about what happened in the den….listen, on Saturday it's a holiday, called Halloween and we get dressed up. You've got a great costume without even trying, but we can add something if you like, I have a whole bunch of things in my costume box. We could go out and do some serious candy gathering, that's called trick or treating, how about it?"

Gosalyn had forgotten how close to Halloween it was, with the excitement of what had happened and ending up in this dimension. She had, had the same kind of conversation with her friend Honker, only a few days ago, about dressing up and going out.

She had really been looking forward, to Halloween night and not only getting a huge bag full of sugary delights, but going to Morgana's big Halloween Bash.

It was neat to find out that the humans celebrated the holiday too and in exactly the same way. The thought of sweets being available, when her father wasn't around to prevent the resulting sugar high, brought a slight smirk to her face and she thought, 'Being stuck here, isn't so bad after all.'

Last year she had gone out dressed as a zombie. Later, she and Honker had really overdone the chocolate treats they had gotten. They had both gotten stomach aches and ended up missing school the next day. 'Yeah, (she thought) Halloween was definitely one of my Favorite celebrations.'

She smiled at Courtney and as they shook hands, she said, "Keen Gear, You're On!"

Some time later as they were getting ready for bed, they were both still pretty wound up and were giggling, discussing their trick or treat plans for Halloween night, when Courtney's Mom and Dad came in to say goodnight.

Courtney was showing Gos what she had, even though she thought Gosalyn already had the coolest costume ever, but the duckling didn't want to go out trick or treating without something for a costume.

Gos knew she wouldn't feel the same, asking for candy, without the fun of pretending to be something different from her everyday self. Once Courtney realized this, she had been all to willing (loving to play dress up herself) to talk about ways to add to Gos's already awesome (in her opinion) look.

Courtney had held up a couple of the capes she herself would wear when playing hero, which could be matched with a mask, which Gos thought, would be almost too much like her Quiverwing Quack hero outfit to appeal to her, knowing how her Dad felt about divulging their alter egos, she didn't explain about her secret identity.

Courtney also showed Gos, some of other costumes, Gos was attracted to the witch costume, saying she was interested in being something more monster-ish, rather than the fariy or princess costumes, she said it was more her style and Gos was thinking, she might not get to put together a more goulish costume and go to Morgana's, for her Halloween party.

Hearing Courtney's parents coming to make sure they were ready to go to bed, they had to put off anymore discussion until the morning…..

"It's late and you both need to settle down and get some sleep, no more talking for now. Besides, you have school tomorrow." Martha Collins was saying to her daughter, while tucking her in.

Then as She was looking after Gos, George was giving his daughter a kiss saying "Good night and sleep tight sweetie. See you "girls" in the morning." Giving Gosalyn a friendly wave goodnight.

After they left, Gos's blue funk had returned, making her sad, her father wasn't there, to say goodnight to her.

Although Martha Collins had given her a little goodnight kiss on the forehead, saying, "Don't you worry Gosalyn, my son and his friends, will have you on your way home before you know it, I'm sure." giving her a reassuring smile. Gos had smiled half heartedly back, but she thought as they left turning out the light, 'It just isn't the same.'

Before he went to bed, Coiley came in to see how Gos and his sister, were getting along and heard Gosalyn sniffling into her pillow.

His sister was already asleep, he quietly came over to Gos's side of Courtney's bed, to check on her.

Coiley whispered, "Hey Gos, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

The duckling didn't answer right away......

Sitting down on the bed he waited for her to say something, after a little while she turned to look up at him and confessed, whispering back, "As neat as it is being here, I miss Launchpad, Honker and especially my Dad…and when your folks came in to say good night, it made me realize just how much I miss him…you know?"

Coiley smiled down at the duckling, "Yeah, I know Gos, we'll try our best to get you home as soon as we can, in the meantime get some sleep, Ok? See you in the morning."

He then said goodnight, and went to his own room. As Coiley got into bed, his thoughts were with Fluey, wondering how his missing team mate was doing, as he drifted off to sleep.

At his house, Multi's own thought's were with the missing member of their team too, as he and Skittles turned in for the night….

In Darkwing's universe, Fluey and then Launchpad, (who had made himself comfortable in the ThunderQuack) had turned in for the night in Darkwing Tower, (Honker had gone back to his house earlier) after the long exhausting and perplexing day they had all had.

There had been some noise that kept him awake for a while, but as he finally drifted off to sleep, Fluey's thoughts were of his family and friends and he wondered what was going on at home.

Since he wasn't that tired, Darkwing was at the computer, trying to find out any more information, about Dr. Slug….

'Surely (he thought) S.H.U.S.H. has to have more information on Public enemy 1.' He also checked over Honker's blue prints to familiarize, himself more with how the machinery worked.

It was nearly midnight, as exhaustion had finally crept up on the Masked Mallard….

Unable to focus on the screen of the computer any more, Darkwing knew he should be going to bed, but his anxiety over where Gos was and what she might be going through made it impossible for him to relax and go to sleep.

Being the over protective father he was, he naturally couldn't give up until, she was safe in his arms again, even at the risk of his health.

Thinking coffee might help him stay awake, at least a little longer, he went down to the darkened kitchen, to see if there was any left over.

Finding some still in the pot, he reheated it and got himself a mug from the cupboard, cringing at the creak the door made.

As soon as it was heated enough, he picked up the carafe and poured the extra strong (After being reheated twice) black liquid into the mug.

Unplugging the Coffee maker and putting the glass carafe, into the sink to soak, he went to pick up the mug, but, being as exhausted and overworked as he was, his reflexes weren't what they normally would be and as he hefted the mug to his beak, it slipped through his fingers and landed on the counter, causing a loud crash…..

While trying to stem the tide of coffee and broken crockery, he felt a hand on his shoulder…looking around, he recognized his sleepy sidekick, who had been startled awake, by the crash of his mug, smashing on the counter. Fearing another breakin, LaunchPad had hurried out of the ThunderQuack, to find out what had happened.

Grabbing a near by towel off a wall rack, Launchpad was trying to help his friend, clean the mess into the deeper side of the sink, while at the same time, saying to his very tired crime fighting partner and best friend……"Hey DW, why don't you let me finish cleaning up this mess, while you settle down for a nap?"

Darkwing's tired bloodshot eyes narrowed, as his heightened nerves and overwrought emotional state, caused his temper to flair, he certainly WASN'T going to waste any time SLEEPING, until His Little Girl was HOME safe where she BELONGED!

Sounding more surly than he meant to, he snarled at his well meaning sidekick and protested a little louder than he meant to too, "SLEEP!"

This action caused a predictable reaction, in the form of a cringe from Launchpad.

Seeing him react at the terse tone of his voice and remembering about the human teenager in the bed above them, Darkwing lowered his voice, at the same time softening his tone, "Sorry LP, I appreciate all your help and well meaning intentions, REALLY I do, but with Gos…

His raw emotions caught up to The Masked Mallard and he choked on the words, he was trying to get out.

Sensitive to his friends feelings, Launchpad nodded understandingly and then replied, "You've been driving your self pretty hard since she disappeared DW, harder then the rest of us, Gos wouldn't like it, if you didn't slow down a bit and take care of yourself."

Flinching a little at that, a grim smirk appeared on Darkwing's face, Launchpad sure knew how to push his buttons.

Besides Launchpad and Gos, the only other one, who could take the wind out of his egocentric sails, was the beautiful witch Morgana.

Speaking of his magical lady love, he had to remember to call her tomorrow. If everything worked out, they would be back by Saturday afternoon and on Halloween eve, there would be an exciting tale to tell, about the last couple of days and their journey to and from a new dimension.

'What an exciting date that would make!' he thought with a slight smile appearing on his face. Gos could tell Morgana and her familiars Archie, Eek and Squeek all about her adventure, a fantastic story, for all Hallows Eve, if they were able to make it back quickly enough.

He knew that missing her Halloween soiree, wouldn't make Morgana happy at all, but, her temper would flair much more, if she felt he had kept her ignorant, of something affecting Gos, himself, Launchpad and Honker, safety wise.

Morgana cared deeply for each of them and the only reason she didn't know yet about Gos's little inter-dimensional trip, beside the fact that they had been working pretty much non-stop to bring her back, Morgana had been working at a fevered pace, to complete preparations for her All Hallows Eve celebration.

But, keeping her in the dark was a bad plan, if tomorrow didn't work out. His tired mind conjured up some bad puns, just thinking about it.

Darkwing sighed as he realized just how tired he really was and finally gave in, to the overwhelming desire for sleep.

He climbed onto the little bed Gos normally used, when she was in the tower waiting for them, to come in from patrolling St. Canard, for as he put it "The Criminal Element!"

He laid his head onto the pillow on the bed scrunching it and pulled the blanket over himself, not even taking time to remove his rumpled coffee stained costume. He soon drifted off to a fit full sleep…

Satisfied his friend was going to get some rest, Launchpad finished cleaning up most of the mess in the kitchen and went back into the ThunderQuack, yawned and almost instantly, fell back to sleep himself….

While outside on the roof, the same shadowy figure, that had earlier been looking through the window of the tower's skylight, (during that gastly plant attack) had returned just after sundown and had been watching all of it's occupants.

With nothing further to observe, he now began to move away, tiptoeing silently, down one of the larger girders.

Stopping for a moment and turning to look back, he then turned around again and continued down to the base of the Audubon Bay bridge, disappearing into the night…..

End of chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 8 Home again

Disclaimer; The Impossibles are not owned by me and neither is Darkwing Duck, They and their good and bad guys, are the property of Hanna Barbera and Disney respectively, I don't own Impossi-Pup or the civilian identities or most of the personality traits of the Impossibles, the original characters or the name of the city they live in, or SSHQ. They are the creations and property of brilliant fan fiction writer and friend Erin T. Aardvark, who has graciously loaned me her great creations and terrific input to improve my story, thanks Erin. Thank you also to my Friend and mentor Irual, who has continued to be invaluable, in helping to craft my story, getting it ready to post. I have added some incidental locations and characters of my own.

Now, sit back, relax, read and review please. Enjoy!

As the adventure continues….

Chapter 7 The Morning After.

As dawn broke and the sunrise began to illuminate Darkwing Duck's lair, hidden in the tower, closest to the St. Canard side of the Audubon Bay bridge.

Only one of it's occupants was awake and moving around a small kitchen area on the main floor, quietly opening and closing cupboards, setting out some cups and plates for breakfast.

Launchpad McQuack, was used to being up early, even after a long night's patrolling the skies over St. Canard and puttering around in the kitchen in the house on Avian way, getting things ready for Gos and Drake.

First thing this morning, Launchpad had gotten rid of all the remnants of the coffee accident, from last night.

He had then moved on to preparing breakfast and had sliced up some fruit and put it into a bowl.

While taking it to the table, he couldn't resist sampling a slice or four, after all, he WAS a growing boy, besides DW had to be reminded to eat healthy when he was distracted and it was up to HIM, as the sidekick to set a good example.

Next he plugged in the coffee maker, to have a fresh pot ready, knowing that his friend, would be needing his daily dose of caffeine to get going, especially since DW had been so agitated last night.

Launchpad knew from experience just how single-minded Darkwing could get and it was a sure bet, that with Gos missing, getting enough sleep would be the last thing on his partner's list of things to do.

Hopefully, they would be able to travel to the other dimension and get Gos and be back by Halloween at the latest, without any trouble, if not DW was going to be a handful.

He set out some cereal bowls, flatware, napkins and glasses, for milk and juice, he wanted everything to be ready, when his crime fighting partner and their guest, woke up…

Just as the coffee had finished percolating, Launchpad heard sounds coming from the platform up a flight of stairs where there was a bed room set up….

A short time later their dark haired human friend, came down the stairs carrying his boots, he sat down at the table, just as Launchpad was getting some cold cereal from the cupboard, Fluey was trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn, while putting on his black go go boots.

Launchpad greeted him, "Good Morning, (then asked in a concerned tone) Hey there Fluey, couldn't you sleep?"

"Morning Launchpad, (he replied as he finished zipping up one of the boots) yeah, I got some sleep, I had a lot on my mind, so I couldn't fall asleep right away, besides, I could hear someone moving around, before I finally fell asleep."

Fluey had just finished with the other boot and was clipping the arrow shaped clasp on his purple jacket as the big pilot poured a glass of orange juice, setting it on the table in front of their involuntary guest…..

"Oh, yeah, (Launchpad answered, nervously thinking he might have heard what happen the night before) that would have been DW, he ah…usually stays up late."

Darkwing himself, Yawning and looking rumpled, with some brownish stains on his costume, picked that moment, to make an appearance, following the enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee, as Fluey was saying, "If it was Darkwing, he was walking around outside, on the roof of the tower."

Darkwing gave the teenager a curious look as he poured himself a cup of coffee,

"I was up late last night, (He commented) but I was up working on the computer, till about midnight, I didn't want to leave anything to chance, in researching what little I could, concerning Honker's blueprints. After all, the sooner I get Gos and you switched back the better."

Blushing as he considered how that had sounded and not watching what he was doing, he nearly burned himself with the coffee, Darkwing added hastily, "It's not that you aren't welcome here Fluid Man…"

"Franky.."

Darkwing looked over at him, "What?"

"My name, it's actually Franklin McAlister, anyone out side of the agency who doesn't know about us, or family, refer to us by our real names….so, considering I'm not able to transform to my super hero persona right now, it's alright, if you call me Franky."

It was quite an unexpected revelation, to both Darkwing and Launchpad, to have Fluid Man trust them enough to let them in on his real name.

Darkwing's tone softened, "Well, As I said Franky, it's not that your not welcome, but….Gos is my little girl….."

Fluey shrugged, he did understand, after all, he really missed his friends and family.

Darkwing continued, "Besides, no one in your dimension will ever be the same after experiencing Gosalyn."

That statement caught Fluey a little off guard. He thought, 'Darkwing just used some pretty dramatic phrasing, after all, she's only ten and a girl, duckling or not, how much trouble could she possibly be, especially with my band mates, to look after her.'

Thinking it over for a moment, then shaking his head and getting back to what he was talking about before….

Looking at the masked crime fighter, Fluey said firmly, "I'm sure I heard someone, or something moving around on the roof last night, if it wasn't you, then…(he looked in the big pilot's direction)…..Launchpad?"

Caught a little off guard, Launchpad shook his head, "It wasn't me……most of the night, I was asleep in the ThunderQuack."

Darkwing shot a quick warning glance in Launchpad's direction, (who taking the hint, looked anywhere but his partner's face, whistling, trying to act nonchalant, with a relieved look on his face, knowing it wasn't the incident involving the coffee last night, that the human boy had heard) then looking back at Fluey, Darkwing had a quizzical expression on his face, he concluded, "If it wasn't your imagination, then we had an unknown visitor, spying on us last night."

The dark haired Impossible thought a moment, then answered, "No, I'm sure I didn't imagine it, I definitely heard something up there on the roof."

The feathered detective looked thoughtful, as he sipped his coffee, "Don't worry, Franky, after we eat, I'll take a look and see what I can find." (thinking at the same time) 'If we did have a spy, the sooner we get the rescue going the better! I'd better upgrade my security again and make sure no one can get the drop on us like with that plant.'

A little later as Launchpad was clearing the breakfast dishes, Darkwing made his patented quick change behind his screen into a fresh costume, discarding the slept in coffee stained one, then grabbed his magnifying glass and went up to the roof to look around.

About 15 minutes later he returned and told them what he had found,

"Franky was right LP, the years of dust layered up on the roof, around the skylight have been disturbed. I found foot prints that weren't ours, right near there. On one of the girders, I found faint half prints, as if who ever it was, was walking on tiptoe, heading down to street level."

Launchpad looked at his friend and Fluey worriedly, "Gosh , who could have been up there spying on us, DW? (then he looked thoughtful) Could it have had something to do with that plant attack yesterday?"

Darkwing thought about it, but shook his head, "Not unless somebody else perpetrated that trap and set out evidence to frame Dr. Slug….but who would want to…..(Darkwing and Launchpad suddenly looked at each other) NegaDuck!"

Fluey, who had been watching them as they discussed the situation, as this revelation hit, questioned, "Isn't he that duck, who looks like you Darkwing? The one who kidnapped and threatened Multi when we were here before?"

Darkwing nodded remembering their encounter with his scurrilous twin.

"That's him. I'm beginning to think that the plant nearly grabbed the right person."

LaunchPad's jaw dropped, "You mean it really WAS after Franky, not one of us?"

Darkwing nodded continuing his explanation, "If it had been Dr. Slug after one of us LP, why did he wait, until Franky arrived? Why didn't that plant attack earlier? (He looked over at the young human) "When we were fighting his gang at the warehouse, you're the one who went after Negaduck isn't that right?"

The dark haired Impossible, was thoughtful now, "Well, Yeah, I guess I did."

Darkwing had a grim look on his face, "Well, that makes you a target for revenge. NegaDuck is the only one of the five not in jail just now and he has a grudge against you. He knows about the lair unfortunately and could have been spying on us for some time, planning something. But seeing you arrive here at the tower, decided to kidnap you and put the blame on his rival, so we'd be side tracked after Dr. Slug, until he decided what kind of ransom he could get. Knowing him the way I do, I wouldn't put it past him. Neg's willing to do almost anything to protect his reputation, after all, you and your teammates did pretty much beat his whole gang, landing them in jail and revenge is a real motivator for him."

"Or he could have thought he was going to get Honker DW, (Launchpad suggested) after all he was the one I asked to get the wrench!"

Fluey shivered, as he thought over what Darkwing had said, realizing how much danger they might all be in, because of that Villainous Duck.

"We really have to get the autopilot working in a hurry, (he said tensely) getting me back to my dimension, would remove at least one threat to you guys, I don't want you getting hurt cause he might be after me."

Darkwing looked confidently at the teenager, "It's our job, to look out for you, while you're here Franky. Besides, we've had lots of experience, fighting NegaDuck and you don't have your powers to defend yourself, So, if he does come skulking around again, let us handle him, Ok? Now, Let's get back to work on the autopilot so we CAN sort everything out."

They started up again, to finish getting the Thunderquack outfitted with Honker's autopilot.

It wasn't long before Honker arrived to help, much as he hated to skip school, he didn't want to miss out on the scientific chance of his life either, so he had to convince his parents, he was not feeling well and then sneak out with out anyone seeing him, rush over to the Mallard's house and use the spinning chairs to arrive at the lair.

It wasn't like he had shirked his homework entirely, he had finished all of his assignments for the week, his college level study although a challenge, wasn't going to keep him, from missing out on something he considered more important at the moment then mere normal study, it was a chance to prove a theory no one had ever even thought of or attempted.

To be able to show Dr. Sarah Bellum of S.H.U.S.H labs, a scientific breakthrough of such magnitude, would surely earn him, not only a trip to the Science Conference, but would put his credits for his first scientific degree over the top.

It was not only a once in a life time adventure possibly, but it was also a chance to bring about a new branch of research, with Honker at the forefront. Making it quite exciting for the little gosling.

As they worked Darkwing kept an eye out for any intruders and with Honker there to help, as much as Darkwing disapproved of his skipping out of school, everything did quickly fall into place.

They were nearly ready to load in the portal particulates that would power up the jet's ability to jump between dimensions.

All the time they were working, Honker noticed there seemed to be a new urgency in the work and getting everything ready as soon as possible, so as they got the particles loaded into the autopilot he asked what was up.

Darkwing told him about what had happened saying, "We have to get going before Negaduck can pull anything else."

It was nearly noon, by the time they were ready.

Launchpad loaded the Ratcatcher (incase they needed ground transportation) into the hold of the ThunderQuack, while Darkwing was on the phone, trying, but unable to reach Morgana, (strangely she wasn't picking up her phone) finally he had to leave her a message, about the voyage they were about to attempt, then everyone took their seats and buckled in.

Launchpad started up the ThunderQuack's engine, then flipped the switch to the elevator lowering the jet into the underwater exit, zooming out of the water moments later, then heading for open airspace.

At the same time they had been working on getting the Thunderquack ready to go, Morgana was very busy working on her party preparations….

Tomorrow was Halloween and there was still so much to do before sundown Saturday.

She had FINALLY convinced her clan to let her host the "All Hallows Eve" celebration for the family this year AND she was determined that everything was going to go off without a hitch or SHE'D know the reason why and turn it into pudding, but, that wouldn't be necessary, since she was only about a hour behind schedule.

As long as she wasn't interrupted, she could still have everything ready in plenty of time.

She was hanging another set of decorative cobwebs with Archie, her spider familiar's assistance when Eek and Squeek her bat familiars, interrupted her decorating, flapping up behind her, carrying a small, golden, ornate looking glass, with the image of her father Monoculo appearing in it…

"MORGANA!"

Suddenly hearing his voice startled her, turning quickly around and smiling she replied, "OH! Ah, Hello Father…"

Before she could say anything more, he continued, bellowing, "Why haven't you answered me? I have been trying to contact you all night. I AM your Father and I expect you to answer your mirror when I call!"

"Father really, you know that getting things ready for our annual family celebration on time, has left me little time for other things, (she was trying not to sound tick off at the interruption) but I will be Happy to talk with you, after I finish the party refreshments. The spider pies still have to be put into the oven to bake and I certainly don't want to burn the cobra cutlets, so I'm afraid we'll have to put off our visiting until tonight."

After hanging up on her father, Morgana instructed her familiars to block the phone lines, mirrors and anything else her family, or anyone else, could use to call in and distract her, from finishing all the party plans.

Which is why she had missed Darkwing's call, before they left the lair, to travel through the portal.

She didn't hear the message he had left, until she had checked the phonemate, for all the messages the next day and by then it was too late even though she tryed to tune in a mirror to contact them….it would take an extra powerful spell to do that, she reasoned.

As soon as they were far enough away from the city, Launchpad pressed the autopilot button activating the portal.

The ThunderQuack began to glow and in a bright flash of light, disappeared…..re-appearing seconds later flying over a city, only Fluey recognized,

He grinned and exclaimed "We made it!"

Back in Darkwing's universe, hovering nearby, was another jet, looking remarkably like the ThunderQuack, except for it's colors, being red, black and yellow and grill work around the front of the jet looking like a set of sharp menacing teeth…..

It's equally menacing pilot was watching, an evil grin spreading across his face, as the purple and maroon jet, winked out of existence.

"Perfect!"

Then he turned his jet around and headed back toward St. Canard…..

End of part 7


	9. Chapter 9 Close Call

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles, Hanna Barbera does, I don't own Darkwing Duck, Disney does, I don't own any of their good or bad guys, I don't own Impossi-Pup or any of the Impossibles civilian names or personality traits, or original characters such as the Impossibles's family members or SSHQ, or the name of the city the Impossibles are from, these are the creations and property of my friend and talented Fan Fiction writer of many stories about the Impossibles and others, Erin T. Aardvark. Thank you to her, for loaning them to me and giving me some great input and to enhance my story. As always, a BIG Thank you to my friend and mentor Irual, talented fan fiction writer, for all her invaluable help and input in getting my stories ready to post. There are some incidental characters and locations I came up with. There is no monetary gain from this story, it's written for fun and entertainment.**

**Now sit back, relax, read, review and Enjoy! **

**As the adventure continues…..**

**Chapter 8 Heroes Reunite.**

**The next morning Coiley had gotten up and ready for the day, he had been a little worried about their overnight guest, so on the way down the hall he looked into his sister's room, finding no one there, he continued down the hall to the kitchen.**

**Hearing a lot of chatter, Coiley walked in, to find Courtney and Gos sitting at the table eating Frosted Flakes, talking and giggling, busily making plans for the big trick or treat adventure, before Courtney had to leave for school.**

**Still talking about a trick or treat outfit for Gos to wear, Courtney had shown her a witch costume from the box, she had pulled the capes out of, the other night. **

**Gos just hadn't made up her mind, although the chance to dress up as a witch DID have a certain amount of appeal, it just didn't seem gruesome or scary enough somehow, her Zombie disguise last year, had been pretty AWESOME and Gos hated to go with something less, But maybe….**

**Courtney was telling Gos all about the costume she was going to wear, " I can't wait to dress up as Dorothy, my favorite character, from my favorite movie, "The Wizard of OZ". **

**As she described the outfit and the plot of the movie, Gos was thinking, 'In a way, this movie she's talking about, is a lot like my being here, in a strange place, with my own set of friends, trying to get me back home.' **

**She was thinking about the movie and how scary that witch was, the costume Courtney had shown her, had some creepy critters on the front of it which reminded Gos of Morgana's familiars, Eek, Squeek and Archie, which made choosing it very tempting. **

**Courtney commented excitedly, "After trick or treat, there's the big costume party and my brother's band, is playing at it.**

**Gos looked over at Coiley, who hesitated slightly, as he was sitting down at the table, his mother set a plate down in front of him and then poured him a glass of orange juice..... **

**He got kind of an unhappy look on his face, as he dug into some scrambled eggs, she knew it was because Fluey wasn't with them and he and Multi couldn't play at the Halloween dance without their band mate. **

**Before she could say anything, Coiley's guitar communicator started to beep.**

**He had to always keep it nearby, so he could reach it and answer the call, incase of trouble, so he had put it near the table out of habit. **

**Picking it up he activated the switch, as the Impossiblescope lit up, he saw Big D sitting behind his desk, he asked, "What's up Chief?" **

**His Boss responded, "Sorry to call so early, but you need to report to Headquarters, bring Miss Mallard along and pick up Agent Multi, on your way here." **

**Saluting Coiley replied, "Roger, over and out!" switching off the communicator, he practically inhaled his breakfast, much to his mother's chagrin, then he stood up and looked at Gosalyn and said, "Common Gos, we have to report in, there might be some news about when we can get you back home." **

**Courtney got a disappointed look on her face, at the thought of possibly loosing a trick or treat partner, with the greatest natural costume there ever was. **

**Coiley gave his Mom a good-by kiss and waved in Courtney's direction as he rushed out the door….**

**Gos turned to her and said, "Don't worry Courtney, I won't leave without saying Good-by, I promise!" Then she followed Coiley out the door.**

**She and Coiley hopped into the Impossi-Mobile and drove quickly to Multi's house. As they arrived, they found Skittles and Multi waiting outside. **

**As he and Skittles got into the car, they greeted Coiley and Gos, who hugged the little puppy and started playing with her, as Multi turned to his team mate and asked, "What's up? The Chief didn't say much, when he called to tell me, you were on your way." **

**Coiley answered, "You know as much as we do. Big D just told us to pick you up and come into headquarters, I guess we'll find out all together, when we get there……Converting to Impossi-jet." **

**Coiley pushed the converter button, figuring the faster they got there, the sooner they would find out what was going on. A short time later they arrived at the garage and parked, converting the Impossi-jet, back to the Impossi-mobile.**

**Hopping out of the car they were met by Mike Rogers, "Hi guys, Hi there Gosalyn, he called out as he approached, giving Skittles a pat. **

"**Hi Mike!" (they all responded) As they headed down the hall, Gos noted that there were fewer stares then the other day. **

**Mike was saying, "We're suppose to meet Big D in the lab, I hope Reggie and Dr. Phelps have some good news for us." **

"**Yeah, (agreed Multi) Not that we're trying to get rid of you Gos, but Your Dad's probably going a little crazy with worry!" **

**Gos just laughed and smiled up at Multi, "Oh, it's Ok Mark, (she said using the name FG had called Multi ) from my experience "a little", doesn't begin to describe my Dad, when he gets Upset." **

**By this time they had again reached the lab, opening the door and walking in, they found the two Dr.s and Big D waiting there for them. **

**There had been some discussion already obviously. The looks on their faces, didn't give much in the way of encouragement. **

**As soon as they were seated Dr.'s Phelps and Johnson began, Dr. Reggie Johnson speaking first, "We compiled all the data from the tests, & the information from the computer output, isn't too encouraging. There must be something we're missing as far as the information, on this portal you came through…" **

**Looking at Multi, Coiley and Gosalyn, Dr. Isaac Phelps continued, "Is there anything you can add, to what you've told us……any of you?" **

**The boys thought about it, and shook their heads, Multi replying, "I don't think we left anything out, we told you guys everything that we could remember about the trip to and from the other dimension. Didn't we Coiley?" **

"**Yeah, (Coiley agreed) I can't think of anything we left out. What about you Gos? Can you think of anything?" **

**The little duckling thought for a moment, then shook her head, saying, "No, (in a frustrated tone) but I sure wish Honker and his FlashQuack were here, to explain everything!" **

**The Human Dr.'s hadn't any idea what she meant by "Flashquack", but they assumed that this Honker, was her friend and a scientist from her dimension, (not knowing he is a kid too) little did they all know, that help and Gos's wish, well part of it, was on the way…….**

**There wasn't anything they could do at the moment, but the Dr,'s said they would rerun the tests in their computer, with everything that they had as far as information.**

**It was getting to be just about noon at that point and to cheer her up again, after the disappointing news from the lab, The two Impossibles, Gos and Skittles made a return trip to the cafeteria, for lunch. **

**There were all sorts of Halloween decorations up, everywhere in the cafeteria and Gos was looking around fascinated.**

**There were black, white, yellow and orange streamers, Skeletons, looking quite authentic, at least Gosalyn assumed they were. They were clearly not avian, so she figured that these skeletons, had to be from inside humans. **

**There were black paper Vampire bats and Ghosts suspended from the ceiling and Jack o' lanterns of all shapes and sizes on each table, as well as some Hay stacks, scarecrows and several cut out tombstones with funny names written on them, like,* M. T. Tomb, Ray N. Carnation, or I. M. Gone,* decorating the corners of the room. **

**It reminded her of the party at Morgana's she was going to miss, which made her a little sad.**

**They finally found an empty table. **

**Leaving Skittles to guard the table, they went to see what was on the menu for lunch. Making their selections and returning to the table. Multi had picked out a burger and fries and a Coke, of course the menu called it a bat burger and fried fingers….**

**Coiley choosing a cheeseburger and chips and a Root beer, which translated to bat in quicksand burger with deep fried Ghosts. The drinks were referred to as witch's brew….**

**Gos picked out a humongous slice of pizza, with pepperoni and other ingredients on it, that had a equally ghoulish name on the menu and an Orangeade, it was the closest in taste, she could find to her favorite soft drink, koo koo Cola. **

**As usual there was a nice juicy, real bone, for Skittles.**

**They were settling down to eat and Gos happened to spot a group of agents, playing a strange game on the table top, she pointed it out asking Multi about it, he explained about +table football.+ **

**Multi explained as they watched the others play for a little while……**

"**That's how you play Gos, see they're using a paper football and just their fingers, to form a goal post. If you shoot the ball through the posts, you score points. The more difficult the shot the more the point value." **

**She smiled "Sounds like fun can we play? Multi nodded, the red haired Impossible had forgotten about his burger for the moment, in favor of playing a little one on one with Gos.**

**After folding a napkin into a football, he was in the middle of showing her how to set up a shot….**

**Just then a report came over the television monitor…a news flash breaking into a game show some of the agents were watching…..**

**An announcer was looking really nervous, as he read over what was on the paper he had just been handed. He looked up into the television camera and getting the signal, from an off camera prompter, began his report….. **

" **This is Randy Russell, for KBND, channel 27 News, We interrupt our regularly scheduled program, with a special report. A UFO, has just been sighted, appearing suddenly in the skies over Megatropolis….Eye witness's report seeing an oddly shaped aircraft moving rapidly across the sky, after a bright blinding flash of light. Some are describing it as….looking birdlike in shape and purple and maroon in color. As soon as more information is available we will update….We now return you to our regularly scheduled program now in progress….**

**Multi was ready to try a shot with Gos forming the goal posts, as the news report began and as the blinding flash of light was mentioned, the report got his and Gos's attention, as far as listening to it, but, the minute the newscaster mentioned a birdlike shaped aircraft and the colors maroon and purple, Multi and Gos turned to look up at the tv, Coiley who had just taken a bite, nearly choked on his food….**

**Forgetting the football game, Gos was all excited, "That news guy, just described The ThunderQuack….. they're here…..Honker's autopilot worked. We have to find them, before your Army, Air force, Marines or Security people shoot at them!" **

**They jumped up, heading out of the door at a run, with Gos in the lead. They were just arriving back at the garage, when they nearly ran into FG, who had been called away from her usual duty, to go after the UFO. **

**She said, trying to pass the group, in a hurry to get her motor bike and go, "Hi guys, can't stop to talk right now, have an emergency!" **

**Multi reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her, Skittles, Coiley and Gos hurried passed them, heading over to the Impossi-mobile…..**

"**What's wrong with you Mark?" she said perplexed. **

"**Calm down FG, (he said, as she was trying to pull her arm loose) we think we know who the UFO is and we're going now, to check it out!" **

**Letting her arm go, Multi headed over to the Impossi-mobile where the others were waiting anxiously, she hurriedly followed him over to their car. **

"**I'm coming with you, with out your powers, your not going to be able to defend yourselves!" she exclaimed resolutely.**

**As they were all climbing into the car, Multi replied over his shoulder while starting the engine and putting the Impossi-mobile into gear, "We won't have to defend ourselves, if we're right about who it is!" **

**As they pulled out of the garage, Multi called out, "Converting to Impossi-Jet!" With the changeover complete, the large reddish-orange stylized jet, lifted off, rapidly gaining altitude. **

"**But, what if your wrong!" FG argued. Multi started to reply, but the radio communicator in the center of the Impossi-jet's dashboard and Coiley's guitar started beeping at the same time.**

**Tuning in the radio communicator, FG saw Big D's face appear and as Coiley activated his Impossiblescope he got the same picture.**

"**Impossibles, what are you doing heading out? Turn back immediately and let Fluid Girl handle this emergency!" **

**Coiley answered, because Multi had his hands full driving, "Chief, we think we know who it is, please let us handle it!" **

**Big D could hear the urgency in his voice. He could also hear the duckling shouting in the back round. **

**Gos was yelling over the engine roar, "We have to find the Thunderquack quick and stop anyone attacking them, Launchpad has onboard defense systems!" **

**Hearing what she had said, Big D immediately gave them permission, to proceed.**

**Multi activated the tracking system on the dashboard of the Impossi-jet and immediately picked up several blips. **

**Four aircraft were heading west, from nearby Travis Airforce Base, one heading east, which was not too far ahead of them, About ½ mile, the blips closing fast on each other. **

**Gunning the engine, Multi was giving it, all he could squeeze out of the powerful motor, knowing if they didn't stop an attack before it happened, things could get ugly.**

**The Imposs-jet shot forward closing rapidly on the aircraft not too far ahead. Just as all the **Harrier jets** coming from the other direction had nearly converged on the same airspace, the Impossi-jet caught up to, passed and pulled in front of the ThunderQuack. **

**From the moment they had materialized in the sky over Megatropolis, Fluey had been directing Launchpad to Secret Security HeadQuarters.**

**But, as they neared the location, Launchpad had picked up a small part of the television news broadcast, audio only of course, over his headset receiver. **

"**We interrupt our regularly scheduled program, with a special report…..UFO….sighted…….in sky over Megatropolis. Eye witnesses report seeing….aircraft moving rapidly across the sky….As soon as more information is available we will update….."**

**Thinking there was a threat nearby, he had naturally, wanted to know where it was, to avoid putting his passengers in danger, not realizing it was the ThunderQuack, they were talking about. He maneuvered his jet in a circular pattern trying to sight any threats close by.**

**Suddenly seeing something approaching in the distance, Launchpad straightened out his flight path, he braced for an attack….**

"**They must be the threat, that transmission was talking about DW, (Launchpad called out in a nervous tone, but as they got closer he recognized what they were) but, I don't understand why the broadcast called them UFOs!" **

**Darkwing was taking in the scene in front of him, with the rapidly closing planes. **

**He had heard the transmission thru his head set also, "I don't think their the ones, that broadcast was talking about LP….."**

**Just then he spotted a familiar reddish orange jet streaking by, it was the Impossi-jet, Fluey who had been looking over Darkwing's shoulder at that moment, excitedly watched as the sleek jet, pulled in front of the ThunderQuack and slowed up a little.**

**Launchpad reacted quickly and began applying the breaks, slowing to a standstill and waited hovering. **

**The other jets also stopped approaching and went into hover mode, mere feet from the Impossi-mobile. **

**Thinking he might be able to learn the other jet's intentions and be ready for any retaliation, Launchpad began tuning in the Thunderquacks radio and listening in on the chatter, between the pilots in the squad facing them. **

"**Hey chief, do you believe the designs of these two jets, talk about strange….!"**

"**Yeah, they have to be the weirdest looking jets I've ever seen…..!"**

"**I recognize the one in front, but the other's a complete mystery to me…!" **

"**Cut the chatter, I'm receiving a call from the base…..!"**

**Launchpad then heard a transmission cutting into the pilot chatter, coming from their airbase….and the return chatter from one of the pilots in the jets….**

"**Travis Tower, calling all VF-211, break off, bogey has been Identified, repeat Bogey has been Identified, all VF-211, break off and return immediately to base! over!" **

"**This is VF-211, Screaming Eagle One, Roger, Base! Squadron Leader Eagle One, to all Screaming Eagles, return to the nest, repeat return to the nest, Eagle One out!" **

**The answer from the other planes came back immediately, one after the other, "Screaming Eagles, 2,3 and 4, Roger, (responding nearly all at once) returning to base."**

**For an agonizing few moments (not knowing what was going on) Multi and the others aboard the Impossi-jet, thought there might be a face off, but were relieved to see that within five minutes of contact, the squad of **Harriers**, suddenly about faced and sped off heading back toward their base.**

**Launchpad and his passengers were also breathing a sigh of relief….**

**As soon as the other aircraft had turned away, the red headed Impossible turned the Impossi-jet around and pulled up along side the Thunderquack. **

**Multi signaled them to follow and began heading back the other way.**

**Launchpad turned his plane around and followed the Impossi-jet back to SSHQ. **

**Finally making it to the parking garage both jets landed. **

**Multi converted the jet back to the Impossi-mobile, everyone disembarked from their respective vehicle's and as soon as they saw each other Darkwing and Gos were quickly heading into each others arms.**

**Darkwing grabbed Gos and was holding on to his daughter a bit too tightly, she squeaked out, "Dad, lighten up a little I can't breath!" **

**She managed to wriggle loose from his grip and happy to see them greeted both Honker and Launchpad with big hugs, while Darkwing was shaking the other Impossibles hands and Skittles was running and jumping excitedly around everyone. **

**She knocked Fluey down, she was so excited to see him, "Hey Take it easy Skits, I missed you too Girl! Eeeeew! Puppy breath!" Fluey shouted, as he was laughing and trying to avoid all the juicy puppy kisses, she was doing her best to plant on him. **

**Finally Skittles let her hapless victim up… **

**Fluey was greeting his fellow Impossibles and FG, who helped him to his feet again, "Hi Franky, good to see you cuz!" **

**Smiling he replied, "Thanks FG, good to see you too!"**

"**It's sure good to have you back" Coiley was saying, **

"**It's good to be back!" he responded smiling. "Your never going to believe what's been going on."**

**Multi was saying, "It's been interesting here too!" **

**Honker was nervously looking at all the humans standing around watching and Gos stepped over and bumped him, to get his attention, "Hey Honk, it's not nice to stare. They all look different but their really nice, don't worry." **

**Just then a loud speaker in the garage called out in a female voice, "Will The Impossibles, Fluid Girl, Miss Mallard and the pilot and passengers of the jet, which just landed, report immediately to Big D's office." **

**The whole group including; FG, Skittles, The three Impossibles, and Darkwing and his group all headed inside, meeting up with an escort to take them up to Big D's office. **

**Heading down the hall and into an elevator, it was hard to tell who was more nervous Honker & Launchpad, or the two human escorts, they kept taking sideward glances at each other. **

**Darkwing was busy talking to The Impossibles about the portal and Gos was talking to FG and petting Skittles. **

**Finally the doors to the elevator opened…**

**As they arrived, walking into Phyllis's office, the Blonde secretary was more than a little startled, to see the Group picture, The Impossibles had shown them, (even if the boys weren't in their crime fighting personas) come to life right there before her eyes. **

**She hit the switch on the intercom saying. "Chief, they're here!"**

**The door to Big D's office opened and the Impossible's boss emerged looking over the unusual group standing there. **

**End of part 8.**

**Authors notes; +A little fun diversion in the cafeteria suggested by my friend Irual.+ **

*** The names written on these tombstones, were taken directly from the ones on the crypts near the graveyard, that can be seen from the queue line, to get into the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland.***

****In researching the possibility of a jet that hovers, I found this Military aircraft called the Harrier, which can by rotating it's engines to fan down, hover for up to ten minutes at a time, by blowing the air down and while in this mode can turn 360 degrees.** **

**As far as the jets call names and numbers those are made up by me. I also gave them the squadron name, although there was a very famous squadron with that name in WWII and in Vet Nam the 101st**** Airborne.**


	10. Chapter 10 Group Meeting

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or any of their good or bad guys, Hanna Barbera does, I don't own Darkwing Duck or any of the good or bad guys connected to him or the original story pilot, which is mentioned in this chapter. I don't own Impossi-Pup or the original characters mentioned in this chapter or the Impossibles civilian identities, their origin story and their character traits, the name of the city they live in and SSHQ, these are the brilliant creations, of Friend and fantastic fan fiction writer, Erin T. Aardvark who has graciously given her permission, for them to be included to enhance this story. Thank you Erin, for all the great information. I also want to extend a Big thankyou to my friend and mentor Irual for all her patience and invaluable help putting together this story and getting it ready for posting.

Sit back relax, read and review this new chapter, Enjoy……As the adventure continues!

Chapter 9. A Brief Debriefing.

Big D looked over the unusual group assembled in the outer office. The Impossibles, FG, Impossi-Pup and the four others.

The shorter of the two white feathered ducks was dressed in a purple jacket, a teal colored turtle necked shirt and a purple and pink cape, he also wore an over sized gray hat and a purple mask.

The little duckling Gosalyn stood next to him and he was holding onto her hand, so Big D figured this shorter duck, was her father or guardian. Especially, since the anxious look in her expressive, all too human eyes was gone.

Being the head of the SSHQ for a very long time, Big D prided himself on being able to read people, even these feathered ones. Earlier he HAD seen her unease in spite of her attempt to hide it.

He repressed the urge to smile, observing that her emotions had changed from extreme unease, to contented barely controlled energy and enthusiasm.

Both of these adult ducks were in the picture that the Impossibles had shown them, along with the smaller red haired duckling. Granted, the other feathered youngster was entirely new, but he was clearly a part of their group and not just because he was from their dimension.

Clearly Gos was the more out going of the two, but Big D could tell that this other youngster could hold his own along side her. All three of them were used to dealing with her energetic personality, as the caped and masked duck demonstrated by making a swift catch of a lamp, to save it from getting broken as Gosalyn started to make an excited gesture towards the two humans and accidentally hit it.

As Darkwing looked at his daughter, Gos looked sheepishly at Phyllis… "Oopsy , sorry about that!

The blonde secretary just chuckled smiling at the duckling, letting her know…."Don't worry Gos, no harm done." As she took the lamp from Darkwing, setting it back in it's proper place.

Big D figured the other much taller white duck who wore an outfit which looked like the world war II aviators, with a brown leather jacket, flight cap and boots and the scarf around his neck must be the one who was the inventor of the portal hopping machine, which brought Gosalyn and the others, from one dimension to the other, even though he was oddly dressed for scientist, he must be the one she had called Honker….

He wasn't sure which one of the adults, the other youngster with the green shirt and thick red rimed glasses and backpack belonged to, but once he got them settled in his office, they could explain things satisfactorily, until then it didn't really matter.

And in order to straighten everything out, a meeting to debrief everyone was warranted.

He cleared his throat and said, "Will everyone come into my office, Phyllis please bring in your pad and pencil and take notes."

Everyone went into Big D's executive office, leaving the security personel outside. Gos and Darkwing settled on a large brown leather couch, set against the tan colored wall facing Big D's desk with Launchpad standing on the other side of it, the Impossibles and FG stood near the side of Big D's desk with Skittles making herself comfortable laying down on the light green shag carpet, settling herself near Multi.

The Head of SSHQ stood behind his large oak wood desk, Phyllis sat in a chair next to the desk, ready to write notes on everything.

He stepped around to stand in front of Darkwing and Gos…

Big D spoke. "Before we begin and to keep everything straight, I think introductions are in order."

Darkwing stood up and spoke, "How do you do Sir, I am called Darkwing Duck, self appointed guardian of the city of St. Canard, but, (as he spoke DW removed his hat) I am also Drake Mallard, Gosalyn's father. Even though I cannot reveal my face for private reasons, I do want to thank everyone here for taking good care of my daughter."

They shook hands, with Big D saying, "I'm happy to meet you Darkwing and I can assure you Mr. Mallard, your civilian identity is safe and will not go beyond this office. He then stepped over to stand in front of Launchpad, saying, "I assume you are Dr. Honker, the genius inventor, who put together the portal dimension hopper."

The tall avian pilot coughed nervously, Darkwing, had a shocked look on his face, clearly visible even through his mask. Gos had sort of amused look on her face, remembering what took place in the lab earlier when she had mentioned Honker.

FG hadn't really been introduced to any of the others besides Gos, so she didn't react to the mistake Big D had made, but knowing who Launchpad was, The Impossibles reacted to this misconception, Fluey was about to say something but, Launchpad was the first to speak,

"Ah, no…..actually, I'm Launchpad McQuack, pilot and Darkwing Duck's sidekick and friend, this…is Honker."

Launchpad stepped to the side, to reveal the small yellow feathered gosling, with the green shirt and thick glasses. Honker had been hiding behind him, still a bit nervous about being around the humans.

Big D looked down at the shy little avian and then over at the Impossibles.

Fluey spoke up, "It's true Chief, Honker is the one who put together the machine, which brought Launchpad's jet through the portal. He's the genius who figured out how to send us back the first time, he rewired the autopilot in the Impossi-mobile to get us home."

Big D listened with interest, he then asked Phyllis give the two Dr.s and Mike Rogers a call and ask them to report up to his office.

As soon as they arrived the two human scientists nearly made the same mistake and thought that Launchpad was the one who put together the portal hopper. When they found out it was the youngster, they were as amazed as the others had been.

Dr. Johnson and Dr. Phelps asked the little gosling a few questions, about how he was able to succeed in opening the portal and after answering the questions, Honker dug into his ever present backpack and provided the schematics and readouts from Darkwing's computer, to provide the missing information which the scientists needed to figure out how to bridge the trans-dimensional portal.

This information would of course remain TOP SECRET and locked away in the vault with all documents considered High security risks.

After the two Dr.s left, heading back to the lab, Mike Rogers talked to Honker as well as Launchpad, after finding out that he not only piloted the big unusual jet now in the SSHQ garage, but also built it.

Being a pilot and having admired the design of the Impossi-mobile, Launchpad was happy to talk to him and they had a interesting discussion about the ins and outs of both of these unusual transports.

After the meeting, the group went over to the cafeteria (getting some very interesting looks) for something to eat and they were munching down on the Halloween oriented menu, when Darkwing suggested they leave for home as soon as they could.

The Halloween decorations reminding him of his lady love Morgana. He knew she would be furious as it was, since they had gone dimension hopping the day before her big Halloween Bash without her.

He figured she would only be appeased by a fairly spectacular apology, groveling and being ON TIME for the party and that was only if her Dad wasn't lining up something nasty to interfere, also, having some flowers and other gifts wouldn't hurt but, he knew, that getting Morgana anything before the party would be pretty unlikely.

Unfortunately for Darkwing his darling daughter had a more complicated agenda in mind. Sensing her Dad's resistance to her plans Gosalyn wheedled,

"Dad couldn't we stay for some trick or treating tomorrow night, I kind of promised Courtney I would go with her and there's a party…"

Bracing himself and keeping the fact that Morgana was quick tempered and armed with magic including the zaps which could end up burning his tail feathers at the very least, or more seriously, turning him into chocolate pudding, which she would be more likely use on him, if he messed up her big party firmly in mind….he said, "I'm sorry sweetie, ( taking a drink of his soda, which tasted a lot like koo koo cola only orange colored instead of brown) but the sooner we get home, the better and who is this Courtney?" He asked hoping to throw Gosalyn off her game plan.

Alas he was doomed since the idea of candy from another dimension, as well as her friendship with the human girl motivated the duckling to continue working on her father.

Besides, Honker hadn't gotten to meet with Collins family, Coiley's mom and dad had kept her safe and Gosalyn wanted her Dad to meet them, as much as she wanted Honker and Launchpad to help her get candy.

"But DaaaD, I promised, Pleeese….she's Coiley's sister, His real name is Calvin Collins and his family was REALLY nice to me. The Impossibles's are going to be playing at the party. They're a HUGELY popular rock n' roll band here and we haven't even heard them play!"

He turned to glanced at her, getting that look she always gave him, the one he could never seem to turn down…he did try, but knew he was going to loose the argument, once she turned on the charm, with her deep green eyes and pouty little beak.

The Impossibles were amused, watching Gosalyn working on her father….

Fluey stepped over to extend a formal invite to all of them, to attend the Halloween dance. "We'll be happy to take the kids trick or treating before the party starts, Darkwing."

The avian crime fighter gave him a, "what can you do" kind of look, then gave in to his daughter's request.

Smiling she hugged him excitedly. "Thanks Dad, we can leave just before 10 and still get to Morgana's….besides, you know her party doesn't really get going before then anyway. ( Her eyes held a disturbing, knowing sort of glint as she added ) Archie told me that the All Hallows Eve celebration goes on till dawn and we could stay for the All Saint's day celebration too!"

Launchpad headed to the door leading into the hall calling over to the others, that he was just going back to the garage to check on his "baby" to make sure that no one was messing around with the ThunderQuack, Fluey went along with him to make sure that he didn't get lost and nobody bothered him while he was looking over his jet.

They took the elevator down from the top floor, then as they walked down the hallway, Launchpad smiled at the dark haired human teen and commented softly, "Hey Franky, your boss is a neat guy, he didn't seem too surprised or shocked to meet us."

"Well, we did show him the picture Honker took and tell him and the others about being in your dimension, (the dark haired Impossible replied smiling) One thing about Big D, I don't think anything ever really phases him too much, but I guess having rock steady nerves, is a big part of being the head of an agency like this."

Launchpad smiled back, "Yea, DW and Director Hooter are the same way, although DW can get a bit excitable, when things get tense!"

Launchpad grinned to himself as he recalled some of the times his best friend had gotten out of control and the resulting mayham that had ensued.

He was careful not to show his reservations to the young hero beside him, but….this inter-dimensional traveling business, worried him.

By this time they had reached the garage.

He began checking over the jet and testing out some of the newer systems that they had been installing before this adventure had begun.

Sitting there watching him tinker with the machinery, Fluey asked, "Launchpad, I'm just curious, how did you and Darkwing get together anyway?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story, but short version is, he kinda dropped in on me….Literally." LaunchPad replied.

Looking over and seeing the puzzled look on his human friend's face, Launchpad explained about how he had been working on his jet, in an airport hanger, outside of the city of St. Canard, when the masked crime fighter had crashed in right through his roof.

They gotten together and solved their first and nearly last case together, after that, Drake had adopted Gos and they had teamed up to fight crime in St. Canard.

"And we've been fighting crime ever since. Say....Franky, I've been wondering something ever since we met you guys…."

"What Launchpad?" Fluey asked.

"Well, you're pretty young….what got you and your friends into crime fighting?" LaunchPad asked, as he was tightening a bolt on the windscreen of the Ratcatcher…

Fluey who had listened to Launchpad's story with an amazed look on his face, started to explain, "It was because of an accident, we were in school and in chemistry class, there was an accidental explosion, we breathed in some strange fumes from a mix of chemicals and it changed us, giving us our powers. The SSHQ recruited us and we've been fighting crime as the Impossibles ever since. Of course when we're not crime fighting, we're performing as the Singing Impossibles in concerts."

At that moment Darkwing poked his head in the hatch, "Hi Franky, Launchpad……Franky your boss was looking for you."

Fluey stood up and headed out the hatch, "Thanks Darkwing, see you in a while."

He headed out of the ThunderQuack meeting up with Multi and Skittles who had come down with Darkwing, Gos and Honker.

They headed back toward the door, leading into the hallway, waving at Honker and Gosalyn.

After they left, Darkwing and the kids made themselves comfortable inside the jet. Launchpad closed and locked the hatch so no one could get in.

They all relaxed, resting after all the excitement they had been through.

Just as Multi and Fluey reached the door to the hallway inside the SSHQ building, the red headed Impossible stopped and remarked, "Maybe Skittles should keep watch on the ThunderQuack, so nobody bothers them?"

Fluey nodded, "That's a good idea Multi."

Kneeling down Multi pointed over to the big jet, and said, "Guard Dog Mode, Skittles!"

The little puppy saluted and quickly turned around, trotting back over to the ThunderQuack, she began patroling around the jet, Multi and Fluey left the garage going down the long hallway to the elevator, heading back to Big D's office.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 11 Invasion of The Fearsome 5

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles or any of their good or bad guys, Hanna Barbera does, I also Do not own Darkwing Duck or any of the good or bad guys connected to him. I don't own the original characters; Impossi-Pup, Aunt Tillie, Martha and Courtney Collins, Shawn Smith, FG, as well as the Impossibles alter ego identities and most of their character traits, the city they live in and SSHQ, are the creations and property of friend and fantastic fan fiction writer Erin T. Aardvark, I thank her for allowing me to borrow them and use them for the enhancement of my story as well as giving me a lot of great input. My profound thanks also to my friend mentor and fellow Fan Fiction writer, Irual for her invaluable help and advice in putting my story together and getting it ready for posting.

Now, Sit back, relax, read and review this new chapter. Enjoy!

As the adventure continues…..

Chapter 10. Villainous Rendezvous

Darkwing looked into the lovely emerald green eyes of his beautiful Morgana, as the two of them sat across from each other in their favorite meeting place, well, it was Morgana's favorite, having a moon lit supper in the grave yard wasn't exactly Darkwing's idea of a romantic date, but he wanted to please his lady love.

Between them was a table made of marble. They sat on the marble benches on each side of the table, which was elegant, with a candle lit setting for two.

An unusual looking wine bottle was set in the middle of the table, Darkwing picked it up and popping the cork poured some red wine into the goblet, sitting in front of Morgana.

She delicately handled it, savoring the bouquet of the wine and sipped it, smiling her approval, he then added more to her glass and poured some for himself.

Then they leaned across the table and entwined their arms with each other's glass meeting their lips in a romantic gesture, then setting their glass's down, bent nearer to each other and just before their lips met…… "Oh Dark Darling" "Morgana My love"

Suddenly there was a pounding noise as a skeleton hand was knocking on his head to get the Masked Mallard's attention…..

Darkwing was startled awake, falling out of his co-pilot seat and landing on the deck of the Thunderquack, looking around confused for a moment, he realized that he'd been having a dream and had been awakened by the now persistent knocking, on the hatch door.

Standing up, he looked out the windshield, then reached passed Launchpad, who was still asleep and snoring loudly, to flip a switch on the control panel of the jet, unlocking the hatch door.

As it opened a red mop top head appeared, "Sorry to disturb you guys, but something has come up…"

Gos who had been woken up by the noise yawned, looked over and spotted Multi standing in the hatchway she smiled and waved, "Hi Mark! What's up?" He waved back at the little duckling and Honker who was just sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes, Launchpad who was a slightly heavier sleeper then the others, was awakened by Darkwing who forcefully gave his shoulder a nudge.

"Huh, What….." Launchpad exclaimed startled.

Multi started again now that they were all awake. "Sorry to wake you guys, but Big D wants to see us in his office right away, Fluey and Coiley are already there."

They all exited the Thunderquack, Launchpad used a remote to lock the hatch, similar the auto door locking devices, for ordinary cars.

Following Multi and Skittles back in through the door and down the hallway, they met FG just as they were getting to the elevator to go back up to the floor that Big D's offices were located on.

Stepping out of the elevator and walking the short distance to the door leading to Phyllis's outer office, they were all speculating on what was going on.

After the first meeting, there didn't seem to be anything more to discuss but, they figured, all would certainly be revealed once they reached the inner office.

Walking into the secretarial office, they found Fluey and Coiley, looking as perplexed as they were.

Phyllis hit her intercom switch, "They're all here now Chief."

"Send them in." Big D responded….

They went into his office and as soon as everyone had come in and were settled, Big D, who was sitting behind his desk stood and surveying the group for a moment, he cleared his throat then spoke…..

"Thank you all for coming in, (even though they wanted to ask questions , Big D's attitude and the slight tinge of tension in his voice, told them not to, until he had finished) something has arisen which demands our and your immediate attention."

Getting curious looks from everyone present, the head of SSHQ continued…

"We need your help Darkwing Duck, another aircraft similar to yours had been spotted over Megatropolis, this one is red, yellow and black in color and has just been sighted down town, near the International Trust Bank across from Cascade Park."

At the description of the jet, Darkwing and his group recognized it immediately, it could only be the NegaQuack.

The question was, how did they get through the portal?!

As they were coming to this realization, a report came in over the small screen on Big D's desk, it showed the Negaquack firing a small missile at the bank blowing the door right off it's hinges.

As they watched, ropes deployed from the beak shaped fuselage and several strange characters (well, to the humans anyway) slipped down the ropes and ran into the bank the last being a short white duck wearing a black mask and red hat, who was the same height and wore an outfit exactly like Darkwing's except that the color of his jacket was yellow and his cape was black with a red lining which matched the colors of the hovering jet.

It made Multi and Fluey, shiver, as they recognized the villains from Darkwing's universe, considering what NegaDuck had done to them, but they knew something had to be done immediately, considering Negaduck's propensity for violence.

"Diabolical Doubles, (exclaimed Multi) how did they, get here?"

"I'm afraid, the same way we did!" Darkwing said.

Everyone turned to look at him as he continued, "My Nefarious twin, must have invaded the lair at Darkwing Tower and found the flashquack we left behind, then figured out about the autopilot. I knew we should have dismantled it, or brought it with us like the plans that Honker had with him."

Just then a report came from inside the bank via cable hookup, it showed Negaduck along with the rest of the fearsome five holding some people at gun point, bank employees and customers.

To his horror, Coiley recognized his mother and younger sister among the hostages.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" shouted Fluey, as he and Multi recognized Martha and Courtney and standing next to them was Aunt Tillie and Multi's girlfriend, Shawn Smith.

The boys stood there stunned, then Coiley shouted, "Trembling Transistors, We have to do something!"

As they watched, the picture switched to a crowd which had gathered outside the bank, including the police and the news crew which had earlier covered the appearance of the Thunderquack…..

Using the tv cable hookup inside the bank, NegaDuck announced his demands, "I know your out there somewhere watching this Dipwing Duck, get the humans to call off the cops and clear the way, otherwise it's going to get ugly in here PDQ! AND don't try anything funny or there'll be a few LESS humans in here!"

Coiley was in shock not knowing what to do, then Darkwing spoke up, "If we get the area cleared they'll take off and we can catch them after they leave the bank!"

"Let's get going!" exclaimed all three Impossibles.

"I'm coming too!" FG said as they all headed for the door….

Big D and Phyllis watched them go, with very concerned looks on their faces.

The Impossibles, Skittles and FG climbed aboard the Impossi-mobile and took off with Multi at the wheel, after converting to jet mode.

After taking off, The Imposssibles, Skittles and FG went through their transformations into their super alter egos.

They were followed quickly, by the ThunderQuack, with Launchpad, Darkwing, Honker and Gosalyn aboard.

Despite Gos wanting to help, as always, Darkwing was adamant that the kids stay in the jet after they landed, making them promise not to budge, while he and Launchpad help The Impossibles with a rescue.

They headed toward Cascade Park, landing near the amphitheater where the Singing Imposssibles had performed, before thwarting a robbery by *The Burrower* who had tried robbing the same bank.

Re-grouping in the park they began to plan their strategy.

In the meantime, the Police had been notified to wait for a signal, to begin moving out of the way, to let the perpetrators leave.

In the park FG and Skittles who had transformed back to their regular selves, were getting ready to try to infiltrate the bank, so the others would have inside help, just incase they needed it.

FG wore a transmitting device and clipping on Skittles's leash, they started over to the bank across the street.

The NegaQuack was hovering right near the bank, so Bushroot who was in the jet, ready to land to pick up the rest of the gang, didn't see the ThunderQuack and the Imposssi-jet land in the park, he was too busy watching the entrance of the bank.

As she stood at the far side of the street, FG transmitted the signal to all the police who immediately began to clear out from the front of the bank.

MegaVolt who was just inside the busted front door, related to Negaduck what was happening.

The Masked Mallard of Menace, had been in the bank's vault, having blown it open, with one of his bombs. As he came out, he was looking over then pocketed a large pair of matching greenish gems called "The Empire Emeralds" which were being stored in the in the vault by a wealthy customer, he didn't want to leave empty handed and the money in the vault, was no good back in their universe.

Getting the word from MegaVolt, NegaDuck smirked, "About time they got SMART, Let's beat it, but incase this is a setup, Liquidator, grab that human kid, (indicating Courtney) MegaVolt, you grab that one over there, (he said pointing to Shawn) QuackerJack, you grab that older human, (indicating Tillie) those other humans outside won't risk trying anything, if we have them."

Before leaving with their hostages, NegaDuck looked over at the bank guards warning them, "Don't try to follow us, unless you're tired of living!"

FG and Skittles had reached the front of the bank, as the fearsome five were coming out of the bank, she allowed herself and Skittles to be grabbed by Negaduck, who was the last to exit the bank following his cohorts.

From the park The Impossibles, Darkwing and Launchpad watched the criminals and their human prisoners, coming out to the street.

They got ready to pull off the plan.

First Fluey transformed into his liquid form and was flying toward MegaVolt….

"Rally Ho Ho!" he shouted.

The large rat saw the stream of water streaking toward him and knowing how water effected him, MegaVolt released Shawn and ran.

Fluey transformed half way to his human form, arm extended and hand clenched in a fist and had nearly caught up to his target, when MegaVolt ducked and quickly changed direction, causing Fluey to miss him, but he hit QuackerJack square in the beak knocking the terrible toymaker flat and helping Aunt Tillie to escape.

Liquidater still had ahold of Courtney, who was trying to pull away and yelling at the top of her lungs.

The watery dog handed her off to MegaVolt who was now closer to him, just before he was hit with a canister of brownish powder. Darkwing had run across the street aiming at the liquid member of the fearsome five, intending to rescue Coiley's little sister.

As the canister hit the watery villain he solidified into a semi solid mass of chocolate pudding, as he shrieked "Manufacture's label recommends, Do Not Add Water!"

Darkwing loaded another canister into his gas gun as he ran after MegaVolt, who had hoisted the human girl over his shoulder and headed over to the ropes still hanging down from the open beak of the NegaQuack.

Grabbing hold of the rope with one hand while holding on to Courtney with the other and slipping his foot into a loop at the bottom of the rope, he yelled up to Bushroot who pushed a button starting the wench to retract the rope back into the jet.

Having just bearly missed a shot aimed at MegaVolt, Darkwing jumped as he reached the spot the electric rat and his captive were taking off from and managed to grab onto his leg. As they rose upward MagaVolt let go of Courtney just long enough to charged up his fingers and zapped Darkwing, causing the Masked Mallard to let go.

As he begin to fall backward from quite a height, after bringing out his gas gun and quickly loading the grappling hook, Darkwing was trying to shoot a grappling line up to the Negaquack, but his gas gun misfired, fortunately Multi had been after MegaVolt, he had multiplied upward catching Darkwing, then retracted his duplicates, safely landing with him, back onto the ground.

After setting him on the ground Multi, shouted "Rally Ho" and began multiplying rapidly upward again, trying to rescue Courtney, but before he could reach them, MegaVolt and Courtney, had disappeared inside the Negaquack and the beak had snapped shut, so all Multi succeeded in doing was to smash into the fuselage.

As he fell backward toward the ground, Coiley, who had spotted the big electric rat escaping with his sister, was after MegaVolt too, but he saw the red headed Impossible, fall backward after slamming into the jet, springing up he caught his team mate, bringing the temporarily stunned Multi safely back down to the ground.

As all this was happening Launchpad had run back over to the Thunderquack, to take off after the Negaquack.

Negaduck to his frustration, found his gang was getting beaten again, he also discovered too late, that the hostages he thought he had, were disguised super heroes.

FG transformed into her Fluid Girl persona, as Skittles did her patented back flip becoming Impossi-Pup. Growling, she turned on Negaduck, who remembering their last encounter, took off running as fast as he could.

In the Negaquack, Bushroot saw what was going on and swooped down, opening the front of the jet, scooping up both QuackerJack and the Solidified Liquidator before they could be captured and landed in time for NegaDuck to run right up the loading ramp in the beak before taking off again, but not before Impossi-Pup zipped up behind him and got ahold of his cape, she pulled back trying to keep Negaduck from escaping, ripping off a sizable piece of material, the backward momentum, sent the super pup rolling backward out of the jet, before the beak closed again, and the jet took off.

From the doorway of the bank Tillie, Shawn and Martha had watched The Impossibles and the others, trying to stop the strange robbers from getting away, ofcourse the only thing that was formost on Martha Collins's mind, was her little girl and she was praying her son Calvin and his team mates could catch the odd looking jet, she had seen that human-like rat and Courtney disappear into, dispite Mark and the human size duck in purple failing in their attempts, to rescue her.

The Impossibles, Darkwing, FG and Impossi-pup, raced back over to the park and jumped into the Impossi-jet, taking off and quickly gaining altitude, racing after the ThunderQuack, which was now chasing the Negaquack…

Just as they were closing on Nagaduck's jet, suddenly the Negaquack spun around, tilting slightly to one side, the hatch door flew opened and out came Courtney, seemingly tossed into midair, then the jet spun around again and took off, as she began falling.

Honker and Gos had horrifed looks on their faces, as they watched what was happening, but Launchpad expertly maneuvered the Thunderquack in a quick dive at the same time opening the canopy and coming up under her, than punching the hover button and standing up, he caught the human girl in his arms, just like he had caught Fluey in the lair.

She threw her arms around his neck hugging him gratfully, as Launchpad sat down with Courtney in his lap, pressing the button to close the canopy. She gave her avian rescuer a kiss on the cheek, causing Launchpad to blush, then smiling Courtney hopped off his lap.

Gos excitedly shouted "GREAT....CATCH....LAUNCHPAD!" She gave Courtney a big relieved hug, then said... "How about that catch, Great Save, huh Honk?......Honk?......Honker?" she turn back to look where the gosling had been standing, to find Honker flat on his back, in a dead faint.

As she and Courtney were trying to bring Honker around, Launchpad had quickly revved up and continued the chase after the Negaquack, but Negaduck's jet was quite a distance away already and suddenly vanished in a flash of bright light.

The Thunderquack came to a stop and was hovering as the Impossi-jet caught up and stopped beside them.

Coiley was beside himself with worry about his little sister. Launchpad opened the canopy again and seeing Courtney in the Thunderquack, smiling and waving he calmed down, relieved to see she was safe.

Everyone aboard the Impossi-jet, was relieved to see that the little girl was alright.

Since there was nothing more to do but return to SSHQ, Launchpad lowered the canopy back into place and both jets turned around and headed back to report in to Big D.

End of chapter 10

Authors notes; *The Burrower is an actual villain and name of an episode of the Impossibles from 1966.*


	12. Chapter 12 A Gem of a Rescue

Disclamer; The Impossibles, Big D and Mrs. Goldbraid, are owned by Hanna Barbera, Darkwing, his good guys and villains are owned by Disney, Impossi-Pup, the alter egoes and personality traits of the Impossibles, the original characters, SSHQ, the city they live in, are all the creations and are owned by friend and terrific fan fiction writer of the Impossibles's stories as well as for other cartoons, Erin T. Aardvark, I thank her for letting me borrow them and giving me excellent input to improve my stories. I added a few incidental characters and locations. I also want to thank My friend and mentor Irual, for all of her invaluable help putting together this and other stories.

Now sit back relax, read, review and enjoy.

As the adventure continues.......

Chapter 11. All's Well

As The Impossi-jet and The Thunderquack approached and landed back at the SSHQ garage, several worried people were there to meet the two jets.

Martha Collins, along with Shawn Smith and Fluey's Aunt Tillie, had driven to SSHQ, after the jets had gone after the Negaquack and were waiting at the garage as they landed. Coiley had called ahead using his communicator to let Big D know they were heading back.

As the Thunderquack's hatch opened, Gosalyn, a recovered Honker and Courtney appeared and walked down the gangplank, followed by Launchpad.

The worried mother rushed over, to gather up her daughter in a big relieved hug, along with Coiley, who gave his little sister a big hug too.

Gos rushed up to her Dad jumping into his waiting arms, smiled and waved at the others who had jumped out of the Impossi-jet.

Honker and Launchpad had followed her, over to the Impossi-jet, letting the Collins's have their reunion, Darkwing was just as relieved to know that they were all ok, giving his sidekick big smile and handshake and putting his daughter down onto the ground, Darkwing gave both Gos and Honker a big hug.

Aunt Tillie and Shawn were still a bit shaken, but as relieved as everyone else, who knew what was going on, that the Impossibles and the other rescuers, had succeeded in bringing the little girl back safely, after seeing those strange bank robbers, take off with her.

They both hugged the two other teen crime stoppers, then thanked Darkwing and Launchpad, after being introduced to them by the boys and FG.

Courtney was, surprisingly, after all she'd been through, not as shaken as her mother, excitedly telling Martha and Coiley about her big adventure, it seemed she had been more worried about her rescuers, than her own predicament.

After huging her mother and brother, Courtney wanted to meet the Duck in the purple suit who tryed to help her, so Gos introduced her to Darkwing, not mentioning their being related, once all the introductions were finished, the whole group went up to Big D's office.

As they reached the outer offices, a very relieved Phyllis greeted them, ushering everyone into the executive offices where Big D was waiting for a full debreifing.

After everyone was settled, Big D spoke, to The Impossibles, FG and the avian heroes, "First, I want to thank all of you, for resolving this extreme emergency, quickly and safely."

"Now, (He continued) as to the situation. Through the media, the reports have come in from the bank. They believed the criminals were humans who had the appearence of animals by wearing odd costumes. We know this isn't the case ofcourse, the criminals were keeping everyone at bay with weapons and the leader the one Darkwing identified as NegaDuck, used some kind of bomb, to blow the vault and made off with two large green precious gems…."

It was at this moment Courtney interrupted, "Oh no he didn't!"

Her mother looked at her and admonished, "Courtney dear, please don't interrupt."

Courtney persisted, "But Mom, the bad duck didn't get away with those big green rocks.....here they are!"

She reached into her pocket and brought out a square piece of yellow cloth, unfolding it to reveal the two huge emeralds.

Everyone in the room was stunned, as she held them up for all to see….

Big D was the first to speak, " Miss Collins, I think you should tell us how it is, that you have the Emeralds."

"Well, (Courtney began) after that big ugly mouse, in the yellow suit grabbed me and we were being pulled up into the funny looking airplane. Mr. Darkwing and Multi tried to save me, but they couldn't, then the plane landed and that mean duck ran in. Multi's puppy tryed but couldn't stop him from coming in, then airplane took off again. They were all busy and no one was watching me, I thought if I could make it land again, I could get away, so I ran up and pushed a bunch of buttons, that's when the airplane started acting funny. I bumped into the mean duck in the yellow coat and red hat. I grabbed onto his coat to keep from falling down and when he pushed me away, the pocket came away in my hand, I didn't want him to see and get mad at me for wrecking his coat, so I shoved it into my pocket, then reached over and pushed another button, I was still trying to get the airplane to land. That's when it turned and tipped, I lost my balance, fell over and rolled against the door. I must have grabbed the door handle, because it open up and I fell out…the other airplane with Mr. Launchpad and Gos and her friend inside saved me. It's top popped open and I landed in Mr Launchpad's arms, then the top went down again. I gave Mr. Launchpad a hug and kiss for saving me, I guess Gos's friend was really scared, because he ended up on the floor and we had to help him. That's the whole story, we landed, then Mom and Coiley hugged me and we came up here to Mr. D's office.

Launchpad smiled blushing alittle, as Courtney mentioned the kiss on his cheek, then remarked, "Well, That explains a lot, I wondered why the Negaquack was flying so strangely and why it turned around so quickly. When we saw the hatch open and Courtney come flying out, we thought Negaduck had tossed her out to stop us from following them....I think after everything that had happen, Honker just had a bad case of nerves and seeing Courtney fall out the door, well, it was just too much for the little guy."

Darkwing patted the gosling's shoulder, "It's ok Honker, we were all pretty worried when the Fearsome Five had escaped with her, (he chuckled) but I bet ol' Neg's is going to be pretty burnt up, when he finds out about loosing his little treasures, thanks to Courtney. Great job kid!"

"Yes, (Big D commented, clearing his throat) although you did give your mother and brother quite a scare, well done, preventing the theft of Mrs. Goldbraid's emeralds."

"Boy Courtney, you've certainly got Spirit!" Gosalyn said in an admiring tone.

"Yes, well I think it's time I take little "Miss Spirit" home!", remarked Mrs. Collins smiling.

They stood up and Courtney and her mother started out of Big D's office.

The Impossibles, FG, Aunt Tillie, Shawn and the Darkwing gang, followed them out of the office. Everyone was relieved that the crisis was over.

Back in the Darkwing's universe, the Negaquack with Negaduck, who had taken over the pilot seat from Bushroot, was coming in for a landing at the Fearsome Five's latest hideout…

As soon as the Negaquack was on the ground and they had gone into the hideout, Negaduck had reached to retrieve the emeralds from his pocket, to admire his "expensive souvenirs", only to find them gone pocket and all.

Grinding his teeth, and grumbling loudly, "HUMANS! AHHH!" as he reached for and powered up his favorite chainsaw, the rest of the fearsome five except for the Liquidator who was still recovering in the hold of the Negaquack, from the pudding attack, scattered, leaving their outraged leader, to his ranting and destroying any unfortunate inanimate object close by.

Back in the Impossibles universe, the trio of crime fighters, their avian guests, friends and family were out at Martha's Diner celebrating.

Having decided it was warranted, to reward the heroes for their rescue of Courtney, Martha contacted her husband from a phone at the SSHQ garage, telling him to meet them at the diner. As late as it was, the diner was of course closed to regular costumers.

Not only was everyone safe, but there had been a newspaper article, all about the bank robbery and subsequent recovery of the *"Empire Emeralds"* by, (as the paper put it) A brave ten yr. old local girl.

As they ate, Multi was reading the article in the evening paper, about the robbery, commenting, "It's a good thing that all the other witnesses think that the robbers were in disguise, it would be pretty hard to explain, real human-like animals."

Martha and George Collins had made sure they told Darkwing and Launchpad how grateful they were for the parts they both played saving Courtney.

Multi and Fluey and especially Coiley, had thanked their avian friends while driving them to the diner.

Gos was very proud of her Dad and Launchpad, as well as the Teen crime fighters, but she was also thinking as they were eating, 'When we get back, we'll have to find and kick some more Negaduck backside and get that machine of Honkers back, so the Fearsome Five can't invade this dimension again. Neg's will be real mad, when he finds out the Emeralds are gone and try to come back for more revenge against our friends.'

After dinner, it was time to turn in for the night, Mr. and Mrs. Collins left to take Courtney home, the little girl was practically asleep on her feet after all the excitement had worn off. So her father had picked her up and they had gotten into the family car to drive home.

The Impossibles and everyone else said good-by to them, before going back to SSHQ, so that Darkwing and his group could settle in for the night.

FG picked up her scooter and gave Shawn a ride to her home and Coiley drove Fluey, Aunt Tillie, Multi and Skittles to their houses.

A great end to an exhausting, scary, yet exciting day.

End of chapter 11.

Authors note; *The Emeralds that Negaduck tried to steal, are named for the area in Oregon I grew up in. I simply reversed the name. The Willamette Valley, where I grew up, is also referred to, as the Emerald Empire.*


	13. Chapter 13 Getting Ready

Disclaimer; The Impossibles and the good and bad guys connected to them, do not belong to me, they are the property of Hanna Barbera, Darkwing Duck and all of the heroes and Villains connected to him don't belong to me either, they are owned by Disney. I don't own any other copywrited characters which are mentioned in this story. The Impossibles civilian identities and character traits, Skittles/Impossi-Pup and other Original Characters mentioned in this story, the name of the city The Impossibles live in, SSHQ and certain locations, are the creation and property of Friend and fantastic Fan Fiction writer, of many great Impossibles stories, as well as stories for other characters, Erin T. Aardvark, Thank you to her, for giving me great input and letting me borrow her wonderful creations. I've added a few characters and locations, myself. My thanks to my Friend and mentor Irual for all the invaluable help and encouragement she has extended to me since the beginning…

Now, sit back, relax, read and review, Enjoy….

As the adventure continues……

Chapter 12. Party Preparations.

Even though they wouldn't dare do it to his face, NegaDuck still had the sinking frustrating feeling, that the other members of the Fearsome Five, were snickering at him behind his back.

Since returning from the Impossible's dimension, he had been in a worse than usual bad mood.

It wasn't bad enough to be out smarted by a little girl and a little human girl at that, losing his loot because he hadn't been paying attention, but now, all Negaduck could think of, was not letting this information get out among his criminal contemporaries.

Being number 2 was bad enough, with out completely ruining what was left of his reputation, after loosing out to a bunch of humans, TWICE!

Plus, this one would make the second cape he would have to replace, because of that mutt of the Impossibles's. She had grabbed hold of it and ripped it while he was escaping.

Sitting in his office, the Mallard of Menace was dreaming up a plan of revenge, but, before he went back through the portal, to reek some serious havoc in the human world, he would have to get back at his dippy double.

Knowing tonight was Halloween, Negaduck figured he could not only make trick or treating miserable for the resident kids of St. Canard by sending his gang out on a candy looting spree, but also get back at Darkwing, by crashing Morgana Macabre's "All Hallows Eve" party, disguising himself as his do gooder double.

It wouldn't be that hard to impersonate his goodie two shoes twin AND have a date with the lovely Morgana, without interference from that crummy crime fighter. He hoped…..

The furious scowl he had been wearing, as he contemplated his latest setbacks faded to a truely scary grin, that would have made Paddywack proud, as he realized that this was his chance to get in good with Morgana and convince her to use her powers to help him commit crimes.

He frowned alittle thinking about last Valentines Day as he recalled how this idea had failed miserably, But, he had figured out the flaw in his plan, he had been trying to convince her to help him, a supposedly reformed Negaduck and Not as her Love Darkwing.

He thought, ' I might be able to fool her the intire evening....and get my hands on some of her magic, maybe even get a look at that magical book of hers.'

Besides he figured if she did get mad, she'd be mad at the do-gooder not him and it would mean ol' Dipwing would have his hands too full, trying to make up with her, to concintrate on crimefighting and Negaduck would be free, to work on muscling out Dr. Slug once and for all, for the number one spot on the Public Enemy list. A for certain, Win Win situation, for him, at least.

He chuckled to himself and went to a nearby closet to make sure he had just the right costume for attending this evening's Halloween celebration.

Morgana in the meantime, was putting the finishing touches on what she hoped would be a memorable Halloween celebration.

She still had hopes of having her hansom crimebusting boyfriend, attend tonight's party, along with his sidekick, daughter and her friend and had kept a mirror tuned to the spot the Thunderquack had done it's disappearing act from, so she would know when they had returned.

Several of the Macaber clan had already arrived, flying their brooms in from the neitherworld to get ready to partake in tonight's festivities.

Aunt Nasty had volunteered her assistance in the kitchen, preparing several exotic and tasty treats for the buffet table, as well as preparing her special Holiday Punch.

Monoculo, Morgana's father had arrived very early this morning and as she greeted him, the head of Macabre Clan, somewhat rudely inquired IF her NORMAL boyfriend, would be attending tonight's celebration.

Morgana sighed, "Father really, I wish you could be a little more understanding at least. But, I DO expect you to be on your best behavior tonight, I've worked very hard and I want everything to be perfect."

"You have nothing to worry about Daughter, I can assure you."

Monoculo promised, to try to control himself, of course he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

In the Human universe, Darkwing and his group were just waking up, on this Halloween morning.

Darkwing was still hoping to talk Gos out of staying till tonight, wanting to get back to their dimension, so he wouldn't be in trouble with Morgana and could enjoy at least some time alone with her, IF her father didn't pull something like he had, the first time they laid eyes, (or in Monoculo's case eye) on each other.

Darkwing still itched once in a while, just thinking about having been turned into the Wolfduck monster and to add insult to injury that old monster had infested him with a mild case of Fleas! It had taken him three showers, a whole bottle of flea powder and wearing a flea collor for a solid week under his cothing before he was finally free of those creepy little biters.

Fortunatly for him, Morgana had convinced her Daddy dear, to reverse the similar spells turning Gosalyn into a Frankenstein-like creature and LP into a vampier-ish sort with out any added leftover symptoms.

He and Morg would have a great time and NOTHING would ruin the evening this year, there would be No humiliating or frightning experiences.

But, as far as talking his daughter into an early departure, he could already tell that it would be a loosing argument, listening to Gosalyn talking about the trick or treat adventure with Courtney and getting a costume for Honker to wear.

What was worse was that the little gosling was actually looking forward to accompanying Gos and their human friends out candy hunting and Launchpad was equally excited at the prospect. Darkwing carefully hid a smile as he admitted to himself, that LP was actually as big a kid as Gos, especially around any holiday.

"Look at it this way DW, (Launchpad had commented) by the time we get ready to go home, she'll have gotten it out of her system and we can spend more time at Morgana's."

Crazy as his logic may have sounded, Darkwing had to admit Launchpad did come up with ideas that made a certain amount of sense once in a while.

He thought, a smirk forming on his beak, 'At least I won't have to go out with Herb, like last yr. and Tank won't be trying to snatch candy away from the kids all night.'

Gos had overheard some of the conversation and had a smirk of her own, thinking, 'You won't get off that easy Dad! I'm planning a second round of trick or treating, once we get home….! AND Morgana is bound to have some neat sweet treats, at her party.'

A full on smile materialized, as she thought about all the goodies she'd be stuffing her face with, this yr.

Just as these thoughts were swirling around in her head, there was a knocking at the hatch door.

Darkwing looked out of the windshield and signaled Launchpad to unlock the door, as the hatch opened a familiar face appeared, framed by dark hair.

"Hi guys, we didn't want to disturb you too early after all the excitement yesterday, but thought you'd be hungry, so we came by to pick you all up for some breakfast."

"Thanks Franky, (Darkwing responded) Come on Guys!" They all followed Fluey, back down the gangplank to the Impossi-Mobile, where the other teen heroes in their regular identities, were waiting.

" Hi Calvin, how's Courtney this morning?" Gos asked as they started to climb into the car.

"Hi Gos, Honker, Oh she's fine, none the worse for wear." Coiley answered from the drivers compartment smiling. "She and my folks are waiting at the diner for us, we'd better get going!"

Launchpad slipped in next to him in the front, they exchanged greetings as Darkwing settled into the seat next to Fluey, who had gotten in to the middle section, he greeted the other two Impossibles, while Gosalyn and Honker climbed into the back seat with Multi and Skittles.

"Hi Mark!", the little redheaded duckling said, as Skittles jumped into her lap, giving Gos a big slurpy kiss, before initiating Honker into the puppy kisses club, by giving him his own exuberant greeting.

"Hi Gos, Honker." Multi responded, smiling, watching his puppy interact playfully with them. He also greeted the Masked Mallard and his sidekick as they settled into their seats.

Coiley started up the Impossi-mobile. Launchpad used the hatch lock again, to secure the Thunderquack, as they pulled out of the garage.

Being so early, downtown traffic was very light and in no time they had reached the diner.

Entering through the front door they found it was all decorated up, with various Halloween type party favors like Bats, ghosts, Jack-O-lanterns, skeletons, tombstones, as well as streamers, just like they had seen at the cafeteria at SSHQ.

There were people dressed up in costume, servers as well as patrons. Hardly anyone looked up, just assuming that Darkwing and his group were wearing elaborate costumes.

As they approached the table where the Collins's were sitting, Courtney excitedly greeted them, she was dressed in her Dorothy Gale costume, from the "Wizard of Oz", complete with imitation ruby slippers and a wicker basket containing a stuffed toy dog.

"Hey great costume, Courtney!", Gosalyn said.

"Thanks, Your witch costume, is at home waiting for you Gos, but we still don't have a costume for Honker, after we eat, we can go over to Fluey's Aunt's house can't we, Fluey? She has all sorts of neat costumes."

"Yea, but Ixnay with the Ueyfla, Courtney…" the dark haired Impossible whispered.

"What?" she said a bit confused.

"Don't use my code name, where people can hear you, understand?" Fluey whispered.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Fl….I mean Franky."

She and Gos giggled a little, over her trying to remember to use Fluey's real name in public as apposed to his crime fighting identity.

They ate the terrific breakfast, Martha Collins's cook had whipped up for them. Multi had taken a bowl of leftovers and a water dish out to the Impossi-mobile for Skittles to enjoy.

Watching him, Martha Collins found herself very impressed with Launchpad in particular, since his enormous appitite was a true challenge for any devoted cook. Seeing Launchpad tuck into her plates of homestyle goodies convinced her that these "people" were just like her and her family and therefore needed looking after.

After satisfying even Launchpad's appetite, the Impossibles, Courtney, Skittles, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gos and Honker, said goodby to Martha and George Collins, who were now at ease with these human size ducks, then left to go over to look at the costumes in Aunt Tillie's attic.

She had agreed to let them borrow the costumes again, just like last Halloween. The fact that one of the borrowers was a human size talking gosling, didn't faze her in the least. When Fluey tried to explain about the human size ducks she had laughed and patted Honker on the head as she directed Coiley, Multi, LP and Darkwing to open some trunks saying, "Franky, don't worry, any friends of yours are friends of mine, especially after yesterdays heroic actions. Compared to some of the people from the movie studio I've worked with....it's a pleasure to help you all out. "

Fluey had again, decided to be a Dracula-like Vampire, while Coiley decided to be a slightly cuddlier version, of the Wolf Man and Multi put together a Mr. Hyde-like costume.

In the meantime, Gos and Courtney were helping Honker, pick out something for him to wear.

They found a grayish fright wig and a white lab coat, making a good mad scientist costume.

It looked pretty good despite the sleeves being a bit long, which they rolled up and figured they could pin up the bottom of the coat so it didn't drag too much.

They would all use some makeup to finish the individual looks. Trick or treating and the party that night would be a lot of fun.

While they were still working on the costumes, FG, Shawn and Fluey's girlfriend Danalleah had dropped by, to ask if they could borrow some costumes for the party.

After being introduced to her, Gos was tickled to find out Danalleah was a witch like Morgana.

When Gosalyn asked Danalleah, how powerful her magic was, the pretty teenager admitted she was still learning and because of her age, her magic was limited.

Discovering that Darkwing's girlfriend in their dimension was also a witch, Danalleah couldn't resist the thought that it would be fun to visit this Morgana Macabre and exchange greetings.

With it being Halloween and all extending the hand of friendship to another good witch, but for the moment, Danalleah put those thoughts aside.

After finding out that Fluey was going to be a vampire again, Danalleah decided on an elegant deep purple gown with puffy short sleeves and black lace trimming, a jeweled necklace and long black gloves, she also found some black slippers and a pretty jeweled and lace decoration for her hair, along with a small black sparkling mask.

FG found a pretty Sleeveless green formfitting gown and a set of faux gold jewelry, including a necklace, earrings, bracelets and a belt, with pretty gold crown to match. She couldn't find a matching mask in any of the trunks but figured she had time for looking somewhere downtown before the party tonight so she wasn't worryed.

Shawn wanted to match up with Multi, so her gown was a lovely sleeveless formal, circa 1800s, it was red and had a sparkly neckline with long white gloves, she also picked out pretty earrings and a sparkling jeweled hair piece. Fortunatly for her, she also found a matching white feathered mask on a long stick she could hold up to her face. When she held it up to and looked in a mirror she was pleased at what she saw, it made her look mysterious and bewitching.

After they had all picked out what they would wear for the Halloween dance, the girls gathered up their costumes and let the boys know they would meet them later at the dance.

While all the rummaging around in her attic had been going on, Aunt Tillie had been sitting in her living room with Darkwing and Launchpad talking. Darkwing was of course already in a costume even discounting the fact that he was a human size duck and as usual, even though Launchpad's clothes were the same ones he usually wore, Aunt Tillie had naturally assumed that he was dressed as a WW1 flying ace and complimented them both about how clever they were as she surved them light refreshments and they waited out the costume tryouts.

As soon as everyone was finished, they came down to show off their costumes. Tillie, being a costume designer, helped redo Honker's lab coat, so he wouldn't be tripping over it.

Thanking Fluey's guardian for letting them borrow the costumes, then getting back into the Impossi-mobile, they drove over to Coiley's house, to put away the costumes until they needed them.

The kids wanted to be dressed up the entire day, so Gos went to Courtney's room and changed into her witches costume, so she could show her dad and Launchpad what it looked like.

As she came back into the den where everyone had settled Darkwing thought, 'She looks so cute, Where is a camera when you need one. This costume's not like that awful ghoulish thing she wore last year… Morgana would be so proud of Gos, those bats even look alittle like Eek and Squeek and if that spider was a little grouchier and brown, he's be a dead ringer for Archie.'

Coiley reminded his band mates about the Halloween event, The Singing Impossibles, had been scheduled to perform at that afternoon, over at a local mall and that they had better get going…

Gosalyn asked her dad if they could go and watch their friends play.

Of course Darkwing was hesitant, but Gos turned her usual, patent pending charm, guaranteed to change his mind, saying that they would easily blend in with the Halloween holiday crowd.

With everyone looking expectantly at him, Darkwing sighed defeated by majority rule yet again and agreed, figuring, nothing could happen, could it….?

They all piled into the Impossi-mobile and headed over to the Mainplace mall.

End of chapter 12.


	14. Chapter 14 Two, Too many Crooks!

Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles, or any of the good guys or villains connected to them, or any other creations from other HB cartoons, Hanna Barbera does, I don't own Darkwing Duck or any of his heroes or villains, Disney does. I don't own the Impossibles civilian Identities or their personality traits, Impossi-Pup/Skittles, or any of the other great original characters featured in this story, SSHQ, or the name of the city where the Impossibles live, these are the brilliant creations of Erin T. Aardvark Fan Fiction writer and good friend, thank you to her for the loan of her creations and input to help improve my story. I've added some incidental characters and locations around town, Special thanks again to My Mentor and friend Irual for all her help and support putting this and other stories together.

Now relax, read and review, Enjoy this new and exciting (I hope you'll agree) chapter.

As the adventure continues…….

Chapter 13. Mall Mayhem

It was about 10:30 as the Impossi-mobile arrived at the Mainplace Mall and parked, The Impossibles, Darkwing, Launchpad and the kids hopped out and came in through the front entrance, then separated, planning to meet back up in an hr. and a half at noon for lunch at a resturant call, Coke Corner.

The kids, Darkwing and Launchpad started looking around the mall with Impossi-Pup, (on the way to the mall Skittles had done her transforming back flip, changing into her superhero costumed self, to be dressed up for Halloween and at the same time ready for action) while the Impossibles went over to the center of the mall and were checking out their performance area, so they could have plenty of time to set up the Impossi-stage.

What they didn't realize, was that one of their worst enemies was plotting a take over at this same Mall.

One of the Imposssibles more unusual adversaries, was The Wretched Professor Stretch, the green suited stretchy criminal that could manipulate his body like a rubber band.

He had finally regained his shape, after being stretched out during the last encounter with the Impossibles and being caught in that fabricating machine, at the secret headquarters of S.N.A.P. (the Secret Nasty Association of Plotters) disguised as The Snap Rubber Company.

He had also recently acquired enough chemicals to produce his Supper Secret Rubber stretching formula again. Professor Stretch was finally ready to implement a plan of revenge.

This morning just after breakfast while no one was around his maximum security cell, Professor Stretch had set up a dummy duplicate of himself, then made his escape by spraying his powdery formula on one of the iron bars of his cell and turning it into stretchy rubber.

He had adjusted the white visor with the special polarized lenses, he wore over his eyes and slipping out, he snuck over to a nearby cell containing a criminal cohort.

Inside was The Spinner, who wore a costume which made him look like a huge spider, it was all black with the exception light green gloves and boots, matching his green complexion.

He also wore a light green belt, with a buckle, from which he could run a line and like a spider he could use the line to suspend himself from anything.

Knowing they both had grudges against the Impossibles, Professor Stretch figured, that The Spinner would leap at the chance to get out of prison, resume his criminal career and help the Professor, get revenge on the teen heroes.

He was right of course & The Spinner didn't need any arm twisting to agree to help him in his scheme, (a decision he would later regret making, but it seemed to be a good one at the time) after The Impossibles had ruined his criminal capers.

Spraying his powder formula on some of the bars of The Spinner's cell, allowed the spider-like criminal to squeeze out, then they replaced the real McCoy with a dummy replica, so the prison guards wouldn't suspect for a while, that they had lost two prisoners.

Before leaving the prison they had to break into a restricted area where a formula was being stored. It had been confiscated from another unique criminal and was now in a secured vault.

It was a shrinking formula, that had been taken from The Sinister Speck, (a scientist who used his genius to shrink down to the size of a flea, to get into places to steal and then sell secrets to foreign countries) after the Impossibles had captured him.

Professor Stretch and The Spinner needed it and the flying saucer car that the Sinister Speck had used in his last spy caper. This shrinking formula would play a part, in the revenge the Professor had been planning and would come in handy for later crimes.

Professor Stretch was a villain who used his head, he had heard from the transistor radio in his cell, an announcement that the Singing Impossibles, would be performing today at a local mall, (he had found out after their first encounter, that these Singing Impossibles, were in reality also the Crime Fighting Impossibles) and this had been the catalyst for his daring escape plan.

The Professor figured he could, so to speak, kill two birds with one stone.

He and The Spinner could not only rob the mall patrons, but also carryout their revenge, against the three crime fighting teens, who had sent them both to prison, Twice.

Professor Stretch after his arrest, had lost his member in good standing membership, with S.N.A.P. because of his failure to get rid of The Impossibles.

And because of The Impossibles, The Spinner had lost out on collecting a couple of Million bucks, trying to steal the wealthy Mrs. Goldbraid's Tiara and also for trying to dognap Little Miss Muffett, the prize winning, Dancing Poodle.

It would be no problem acquiring the shrink formula, with the help of his own rubber formula, without attracting any attention, but breaking into the parking garage where the flying car was, would present a little more challenge.

It was being stored at SSHQ, (the Secret Security Headquarters) the agency the Impossibles worked for.

The two criminals broke into the vault, taking the Sinister Speck's written formula and 3 bottles of the already mixed up formula, then they snuck out through an unused heating duct, fortunately they didn't have to use up one of the bottles of shrink formula, as the duct was big enough to crawl through. It lead to the outside of the prison.

They grabbed a car parked on the street hotwiring it and headed over to the SSHQ, to find the Sinister Speck's unusual looking car. (well, it looked like the futuristic flying saucer car, that the Jetsons flew everywhere, but the saucer was white with brown spots, matching the Sinister Speck's costume)

Parking behind the garage near an air duct, The Spinner and Professor Stretch each downed part of a bottle of the Sinister Speck's shrink formula, (instantly shrinking down to the size of a humming bird after using only half of the usual dose of the formula) then walked through the duct into the garage.

They split up and went about hunting the flying saucer car, using a pocket communicator to keep in touch, finally, The Spinner called Professor Stretch to tell him he had found The Sinister Speck's flying saucer car.

"Good news Professor it's still in good working order!" The Spinner reported into the communicator."

Professor Stretch grinned and answered, "Great news Spinner, I'll be there in a moment!"

As soon as Professor Stretch had arrived to where the car and the shrunken Spinner had been, he hopped into the flying saucer car. The Spinner had gone to opened a dust covered skylight, using the retractible metal line from his belt, to climb up to the roof...

A side effect of the Speck's formula fortunately for the criminals, was super strength, so despite his small size The Spinner was able to open the windows of the skylight.

Taking the pilot seat, Professor Stretch turned on it's extraordinarily quiet engine and lifting off, then retracting the wheels of the flying saucer-like car, flew out of the open skylight, hovering just long enough to pick up The Spinner waiting there on the roof.

They had gotten away unheard and unseen, all the garage mechanics, were working at the other end of the building.

They headed toward downtown Megatropolis and the Mainplace Mall. Professor Stretch figured it would be a while, before the escape or the filching they had done was discovered.

At the mall, the Impossibles had arranged for the converted Impossi-mobile to be set up on the staging area, where the performance would take place at 2 pm.

All the equipment was being set up.

The Impossibles had begun tuning up their guitars, as a back stage dressing area ( a big double curtain, shaped like a square, with the second curtain set up in front of the Impossi-stage) had been set up and the mall's electrical engineers were checking out the microphones. By the time they had finished checking the mics out, it was time for the Impossibles to head over to the resturant to meet up with the others for lunch.

After they finished eating they seperated again, with the Impossibles getting back to finish setting up for the concert and Darkwing the kids, Impossi-Pup and Launchpad went back to touring the mall.

As soon as they came back to the staging area, The Impossibles went back to work, getting things ready. As Coiley and Fluey were doing a sound check, Multi had gone back stage, behind the curtain leading to the dressing area to check on an amplifier that had been giving them alittle trouble, as he was checking some buttons and connections on the amp, a green swathed arm and hand, snaked it's way out from under the back curtain partitioning the staging area from the mall proper.

It approached stealth-like, up behind the unsuspecting redheaded Impossible. And as Multi straightened up to go back out front, the rubbery arm suddenly wound itself quickly around his chest the hand covering his mouth and nose with a chloroformed soaked cloth.

Multi fought against his bonds and the cloth over his nose and mouth as much as he could, but it didn't take long for the chloroform to take effect, causing the teen hero to lose consciousness.

Stepping up quickly onto the stage Professor Stretch, (full size after downing some more of the Sinister Speck's formula, it has the reverse effect when the user is shrunken) caught Multi as he collapsed and picked him up handing him through the back curtain, to The Spinner, who as he was taking Multi in his arms complained, "He's heavier than he looks isn't he?"

"Just take the kid, tie him up and hide him in the car, (the professor said in an agitated tone) then get back here in a hurry, Get It?" "Got It!" answered The Spinner… "Good!" replied Professor Stretch.

Suddenly from behind the curtain separating front and back stage they heard…. "Hey Multi is that Amp fixed yet?"

Using his talent for mimicry the professor answered using Multi's voice, "Not Yet, It'll be ready in a minute!"

Turning back to The Spinner, he whispered, "Get Going!

As The Spinner turned and hurriedly headed, to the nearby door where they had come in, leading to a deserted corridor and elevator with Multi in his arms, he failed to notice a kid coming out of a nearby arcade, who saw the costumed crook carrying his unconscious red-headed captive through the door labeled, "To Parking Garage, Level 3B.

Meanwhile, Professor Stretch had altered more than just his voice, using his stretching rubberized ability to change any or all parts of his body and made himself an exact double, for the teen hero, so the others wouldn't find out Multi was missing until it was too late and he and The Spinner, were ready to carry out their nefarious plan.

The Spinner meantime, had made his way down one level, back to where The Sinister Speck's car, was parked in a deserted corner of the garage, where he tied up and gagged the teenager, then deposited him in the Sinister Speck's car and closed it's canopy, then he headed back inside to the mall area, to meet back up with Professor Stretch.

Just after the professor had altered his looks, Fluey had come back to check on his band mate and help finish fixing the amp and get it moved on stage.

Seeing who he thought was Multi looking through the back stage curtains, Fluey asked, "What's so interesting back there?"

He startled the disguised Professor Stretch, who nearly lost it and his present shape, which would have ruined his whole plan, turned around quickly, answering, "Nothing just a couple of fans."

Fluey looked at him funny for a second then shrugged, "Common, let's get the amp on stage and plugged in."

Having no choice if he wanted to maintain the ruse, the disguised Professor stepped over to help Fluey. They started pushing the amplifier, moving it on stage to the side of the Impossi-stage, Fluey plugging it into the side panel of the transformed Impossi-mobile.

Then Coiley handed the disguised professor, Multi's guitar and he and Fluey went back to tuning their guitars again.

The professor set the big light blue and white stylized one of a kind electric guitar down and started to head for the backstage area again, when suddenly Coiley's bass guitar started to beep.

Coiley flipped the switch and tuned in the Impossiblescope, Big D's face appeared, "Sorry to interrupt your preparations, for the concert at the mall boys, but we've had word of a jail break, The Spinner and Professor Stretch have escaped from State Prison. They also stole the Sinister Speck's shrinking formula and a few minutes ago, Mike Rogers notified me, that the Sinister Speck's flying car, is missing from the garage here at SSHQ. Be on the lookout they may be headed your way!"

"Right Chief!" Fluey and Coiley said in unison…

Knowing they both had grudges against them, Fluey said, "Time to do the quick change thing, we could have a run in, with the dastardly duo here at the Mall."

But nothing happened, Fluey and Coiley were confused, this had never happened before, unless….

It was then that they saw Multi, (or who they had thought was Multi) backing away, then he turned, hopped off the stage and took off running down the mall walkway.

The kid who had seen The Spinner with the real Multi, (he had recognized him as 1/3 of the famous singing trio) had run around from behind the stage, a little too late (he'd been delayed by a friend ) to warn the other Impossibles, as the phony one, ran down the walkway, of the mall.

Coming from the opposite direction, were Darkwing, Launchpad and the kids with Impossi-Pup, they had been having a ball looking around at all the costumes and decorated shops and even scoped out a few of the shops that were offering trick or treat candy, but now they were headed back to the concert area, to get ready to hear the Impossibles play.

They were surprised to see Multi running toward them, at least that's who they thought it was, till they heard the other Impossibles, who had just talked to the kid who witnessed Multi's kidnapping and were now running after the phony Impossible, pointing at him and shouting at the top of their lungs, "STOP HIM, (and) HE'S NOT MULTI!"

Darkwing ran toward the phony, launching himself like a missile slamming into Professor Stretch, with his famous Double Flip Boom Boom Kick, knocking the professor down and breaking his concentration enough to make him turn back into his own normal shape.

Then Launchpad and the others helped hold down the professor, until the other two Impossibles reached them.

"OH NO!" shouted Coiley, "Holy Phony! It's the Wretched Professor Stretch! He must have kidnapped and then replaced Multi, knowing we can't change into our hero identities with out him."

Fluey and Coiley told the others what the kid they had just talked to, had told them.

"He said he saw a guy dressed like a huge spider, carry Multi through a door to the parking garage. It could only have been The Spinner. This is the one day that no one would look twice at a man dressed in a spider costume darn it all!" related Fluey.

Coiley went over to the stretchy villain that Launchpad, Gos and Honker and Impossi- Pup, (who was growling) were sitting on top of, holding him down, "Alright you maniacal miscreant, you'd better tell us where your partner in crime, is holding our team mate." (he said, his voice getting a threatening tone, which wasn't Coiley's usual attitude) as they secured the Professor tying him up as the others got up off their prisoner.

Picking the wrong time to show up, The Spinner was coming from the garage and had just rounded the corner of the Impossibles's stage, spotting the group.

He saw that they had captured Professor Stretch, using his own stretchy arms and legs to tie him up, at the same time Courtney had looked up and spotted him, pointing.

The Impossibles, Darkwing and Launchpad took off after him, shouting over their shoulders, telling the kids to stay put, Fluey had told Impossi-Pup to stay with the kids and guard Professor Stretch, until mall security and the agents Big D was sending arrived.

Of course Gos and Courtney were eager to help rescue Multi, but this time they obeyed orders, especially since Honker had pointed out that someone needed to make sure this tricky rubberized criminal, didn't try to getaway by altering shape again and untie himself while the adults captured his partner.

Although, with Impossi-Pup practically mussel to nose with him and the fact that she was growling baring her teeth at the professor, he wasn't about to try anything funny.

As they ran after The Spinner, who had quickly reversed his direction, trying to getaway, Coiley, Fluey, Darkwing and Launchpad chased him through the garage door leading to the elevator.

The Spinner made it inside and as the elevator doors closed, shot an electrified web out from his spider web gun, covering the front of the doors blocking the heroes from using the Elevator.

The Impossibles and Darkwing shouting their battle cries, headed down the nearby stairs, leaving Launchpad to watch the Elevator, to see which floor it stopped at.

Using his pencil communicator, Launchpad contacted them, to say that it had stopped one flight down then headed quickly to the stairs himself.

The Spinner leaped out of the elevator car and running toward the spot they had parked, climbed into the Sinister Speck's flying saucer car.

He lowered the canopy and turning on the engine prepared to take off, just as the rescue party arrived, with Fluey and Coiley in the lead, followed closely by Darkwing with Launchpad bringing up the rear.

As the saucer-like car lifted off, Darkwing fired his gas gun, loaded with the grappling hook, which connected and wound itself around one of the three landing gear, before The Spinner had a chance to retract them.

Before Darkwing could get a chance to secure it to something stable to prevent take off, he was lifted quickly off the ground.

Coiley, then Fluey grabbed on, trying to add weight to bring the flying saucer car down, but it wasn't working, the engine was just too powerful.

The Spinner was trying to shake them off by flying erratically, which wasn't the easiest or safest thing to do inside the confines of the parking garage.

Multi, was awake by this time and had been trying to free himself, but was getting violently jostled around and hit his head on the side of the dashboard, knocking himself out.

Launchpad watching from the ground, noticed a ladder connected to the wall and rushing over, climbed partway up and as the flying car zoomed by, he jumped landing on the front of the flying saucer-like car.

It was at that moment that The Spinner made a crucial mistake, raising the canopy to try to push the avian pilot off, allowing Launchpad to jump him and take over the flying car.

Attempting a getaway, The Spinner jumped out using his line to catch on to the same ladder Launchpad had used, while Launchpad was busy trying to control this unfamiliar aircraft, to get close enough to the ground to let the Impossibles and Darkwing jump down to the ground safely.

Then as the saucer-like car landed, Darkwing disengaged the hook from around the landing gear and went after The Spinner, who was heading for a window near the top of the ladder which was used as a maintenance entrance to the roof of the mall.

Launchpad carefully picked up Multi and jumped down out of the flying car and setting him onto the ground he used his scarf folded up as a pillow placing it under Multi's head, then he took off to help Darkwing, while Fluey and Coiley took care of Multi untying him.

At that moment using Impossi-Pup's super sensitive nose to track them down, the kids arrived, to that part of the garage.

A group of agents from SSHQ including FG had arrived to take Professor Stretch into custody, naturally nether Gos, Courtney or Impossi-Pup had wanted to miss out on the recapture of the Spinner or the rescue of Multi, or the excitement connected with that.

Honker on the other had would have been happy to forgo any further excitement, that involved getting into the thick of it with these human criminals, but, he was out voted, overruled and bodily dragged along, since Courtney, Gosalyn and Impossi-Pup had decided that the others were in need of their help, to apprehend The Spinner.

Besides, Gos was really intrigued with the strange costumes and powers these human crooks had.

Honker was afraid that Gos wanted to acquire some super powers of her own, especially since one of the agents who had shown up to take custody of Professor Stretch was FG, Franky's cousin.

Remembering Gosalyn's expression as she had greeted the teen crime fighter, Honker sighed and decided that it was best, if he tried to warn Darkwing and Launchpad as soon as possible, once they got down to serious trick or treating, Gos was likely to focus solely on getting (and eating) as many sugary treats as she could, but until then, better safe then sorry, as his mom (Binkie) always said.

As they reached the spot where they found the others, Gos was looking around for her Dad as well, as being worried for Multi, "Hey Calvin, how's Mark? Where's Dad and Launchpad?"

As soon as the question was out of her mouth, Gos knew she'd made a boo boo, "Oopsy!"

Looking over at Courtney, who was looking back at her. "Darkwing's….your Dad?"

Gos quickly said, "I'd have told you sooner, but Dad's kinda funny about keeping secret Identity's secret….Oh boy, is he going to be steamed at me." she exclaimed sighing and slapping the side of her head.

Meantime both Darkwing and Launchpad who had caught up to the spider costumed crook, were climbing the ladder after The Spinner.

The wile criminal, was nearly out the window to the roof, when Darkwing loaded a sneezing powder capsule into his gas gun and took aim, shooting it close to The Spinner's head.

As it exploded, the resulting fit of sneezing, caused The Spinner to lose his balance and fall in side, his line got caught on a rung of the ladder.

Between sneezes The Spinner was trying to get his spider web gun out and it dropped out of the holster and fell to the ground, giving the two avian heroes time to reach their target.

Darkwing used the Spinner's own line to tie him up, then disengaging it from the ladder lowered the struggling criminal down to the ground with Launchpad's help.

They lead The Spinner back to where the others were waiting.

As they neared the area where they had left Coiley and Fluey, looking after Multi, they noticed the red haired Impossible was still laying on the ground unconscious.

The others looked up as Darkwing, Launchpad and their prisoner approached….

"Good job guys!" Congratulated Fluey, "You got that scurrilous scoundrel! Now we have to get Multi some medical help, he's got quite a bump on his forehead."

LP carefully picked up the redheaded Impossible and they all started back to the inside of the mall, with the Spinner up front where they could keep several pairs of eyes on him.

Impossi-Pup who had picked up Launchpad's scarf, was trotting alongside of him, worriedly watching her unconscious master and growling at The Spinner.

Making it back into the mall through the door to the parking garage, they found several SSHQ agents waiting at the stage area along with FG, while half of the compliment had taken Professor Stretch away, she had stayed to make sure that the Impossibles and their friends were ok.

She got a very worried look on her face, when she saw them arrive back to where the Impossibles were supposed to play their concert, with Launchpad carrying Mark who didn't look too good.

"Franky what happen?" she had ask her cousin.

"Tell you in a minute." replied the dark haired Impossible, as they turned their charge over to the SSHQ agents who took The Spinner into custody.

As they watched the agents escort the Spinner away and they could hear him mumbling about being stupid enough to trust Professor Stretch.

As Fluey explained the whole situation to FG….She asked her cousin to keep her informed about how Mark was doing, after he had seen a Dr., then had to run to catch up to the agents she was in charge of, saying she meet them later, hopefully, at the dance. Fluey promised he'd keep her informed.

Fluey's attention was brought back to the group standing there, when Coiley looked down at his watch and remarked, "We have to call off the concert, It's supposed to start in about 20 minutes."

Then they heard a groan from their band mate, still cradled in Launchpad's arms. "Nooooo…..Ohhhhh, don't call it off, I'll….I'll be alright, just let me relax for a moment…..

Multi had woken up, in time to hear Coiley suggest they forget about the concert. He felt nauseous, but didn't want to disappoint the fans, who were gathering out front.

Launchpad set him on his feet at Multi's insistance, but as soon as he started to let go of the teenager, Multi started to collapse and he quickly picked him up again.

"Multi, You can't even stand up, your not in any shape to do a concert" Fluey countered.

"But there's an audience of….f..fans out there waiting….oooh." Multi argued, putting his hand up to the side of his head.

"Look, (Gos said getting their attention) my Dad can play guitar and sing, he could sub for Mark right now and let him see a Dr. and rest up for tonight."

Darkwing looked at her… his expression an unusual mix of irritation and eagerness as his cautious side that wanted to keep their secret identities as safe as possible was warring with his egotistical side. He LOVED showing off, he had always enjoyed playing guitar and the thought of playing in a famous rock band was VERY tempting.

None the less the parent in him had won the struggle (temporarily at least) and he said warningly, "Gos-a-lyn!"

Gos flinched a little not wanting to blow her chance to trick or treat with the human children, she turned on the charm and said hurriedly, "It's Ok Dad, Courtney knows….I sorta slipped and told her…you weren't around and I asked Calvin where you and Launchpad were…."

"It was because….I was worried about you!"

There was that pouty little bill trembling as she looked at him, but, unlike her usual patent pending adorable daughter routine, this actually seemed much more sincere to Darkwing and he was unable to resist her. His attitude softened as he went over to hug the little duckling,

"It's….ok Gos….I'd be happy to fill in for Mark, if you guys don't mind an amateur playing with you." Darkwing said looking at the other Impossibles.

"Could be really….oh….it could be cool, I'll bet the audience would eat it up." Multi managed to say still holding his hand to the black and blue bump showing through his bangs on the right side of his forehead.

"Hey I think it's a great Idea!" said Fluey enthusiastically, "Launchpad would you take Multi over to the mall Dr.'s station? Courtney you show him where it is Ok?"

"Wait aminute, (Multi started to say) I don't want, tooooh…." but he passed out again, midsentance.....

Fluey continued, "As I said, Launchpad, Courtney, take him to the Dr.'s station, we'll pick him up after the concert."

As they started off with Skittles following along, down the walkway, they heard the intro over the loud speaker…..

"Lady's and Gentlemen, Teens and Tweens, here they are, with a Special Guest Musical Artist, THE IMPOSSIBLES!"

The curtains parted to thunderous applause Fluey, (Darkwing standing in the center of the Impossi-stage, between the two humans, playing Multi's guitar) and Coiley started in to play 'The Purple People Eater' with the Masked Mallard, following along, best as he could, the crowd really WAS eating it up and Gos was proudly clapping, from back stage.

An hr. and 3 standing ovations later, they had finished the concert, taking their final bows, as the curtain closed. Then The Impossibles, Darkwing and Gos headed down to the Dr. station to see about Multi.

As they arrived they were met by a Dr. Thomas Charles, he assured them that Mark (Launchpad and Courtney had to use his real name on the admittance form) was fine, just a slight concussion and a big bump on his head, he just needed to rest and put an ice pack on it, to take down the swelling.

After signing him out, Launchpad assisted, (carried) a protesting Multi, back to where the stage was being disassembled, the Impossi-stage was moved out through the side door, into the parking area, then transformed into the Imposs-mobile.

Launchpad settled Multi into the middle seat then helped the others as they loaded up the guitars, Fluey smirked at Multi's obvious embarrassment, at being carried and said that they could have gotten him a wheel chair and was rewarded for his smart remark, with an, "If Looks could Kill" sort of glare from Muti.

After everyone had gotten into the Impossi-mobile and with Coiley driving, they headed back to the Collins's house.

Reaching the Coiley's house, Launchpad escorted, (carried) Multi into the house and through to the den, setting him down on the couch.

They still had most of the day to relax as the party didn't start until sundown, about 7 pm and the kids would be trick or treating before that, so Multi figured he feel fine by Party time.

Just to make sure, Martha Collins made him promise to tell someone if he felt the least bit dizzy or nauseas and to be sure and tell his Dad, Step Mother and Windy his big sister about what had happened at the mall, so they could keep an eye on him tonight.

Multi felt more than a bit embarrassed at her insistent attentions, but she was right AND she was Coiley's mom, so he promised and then stretched out on the couch after taking the aspirin she had given him, along with the cool compress's on his bump, to take the swelling down, that she had provided.

Coiley and Fluey thanked Darkwing for filling in for Multi, at the mall. And also along with Launchpad helping them recapture The Spinner and Professor Stretch.

They both just smiled warmly at the Impossibles and said, "Hey….That's what we do."

End of part 13.


	15. Chapter 15 Party Animals!

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Impossibles or their heroes or criminals, Hanna Barbera does. I don't own Darkwing Duck or their Heroes or criminals, Disney does. I don't own any of the Original characters such as The Impossibles's family members or their civilian identities, or character traits. I don't own SSHQ, or the city The Impossibles are from, These are the brilliant creations of my wonderful friend, provider of some great input and fellow Fan Fiction writer Erin T. Aardvark. I have added in some incidental characters and locations around Megatropolis myself. As Always, Thank you to my Mentor and Great friend, who helps me a lot, in putting final touches on these chapters to get them ready to post, Irual, Thanks.**

**Now sit back, relax, read and review this new chapter. **

**As the adventure continues……**

**Chapter 14. The Party **

**After they had returned from the Mainplace mall, considering what Multi had gone through, The Impossibles, Darkwing, Launchpad and Courtney's parents were in agreement, that the afternoon should be more sedate, so everyone would be rested for the evenings activities. **

**Gosalyn and Courtney were still a bit revved up from what had happened at the mall, capturing a couple of criminals and rescuing Multi, but as soon as they started playing quietly with Honker (who had had enough thrills for a while) in Courtney's room, exhaustion caught up with them and they all ended up unexpectedly falling asleep. **

**It wasn't long after arriving at the Collins's house, that Multi had fallen asleep after taking an aspirin and settling on the couch in the den, with a ice pack on his forehead, Darkwing and Launchpad settled comfortably into the recliners. **

**While Coiley was in his room snoozing, Fluey, had stretched out on the rug in the den, with a few pillows. **

**About 4:30pm everyone was waking up from their impromptu naps, ready to start the nights holiday activities, Multi still had quite a bump on his forehead, even though it had gone down some.**

**His head still ached, after he took some more aspirin he began to feel much better, well, better than he had, when they first arrived back at Coiley's house. **

**Fluey had gone into Coiley's room and they were changing into their party costumes, when the third member of the team wandered into the room, intending to change into his own costume. **

"**Are you sure you're up to the party tonight" asked Fluey**

"**Yeah, ( Coiley added) you took quite a whack on your forehead." **

"**Don't worry about me, I'll be fine tonight, I'm feeling better already." Multi assured them. **

**Still concerned, Fluey suggested that Multi should rest some more until the Halloween party was to start and just meet them at the party venue. His head was still aching a little, so Multi agreed just so his band mates wouldn't fret over him, like a couple of mother hens, all the time they were taking the kids trick or treating.**

**As they went back into the den about 20 minutes later, they found the others congregating around the television, which they had turned on to see if there was anything about what had happened at the mall. **

**They were watching the 5pm news as the boys came in and sat down on the couch. **

**The broadcaster's voice could be heard over some video taken by security cameras, at the Mainplace Mall which caught Fluey and Coiley, chasing down Professor Stretch, disguised as Multi and Darkwing, (shown doing his back flipping kicking trick) and company helping subdue the crook, the footage showed Professor Stretch as he changed back to his proper shape, revealing he wasn't one of the singing group. **

" **This is Candice Landers, reporting for KWEW channel 55 news. There was a real ruckus today, in downtown Megatropolis. At the Mainplace Mall concourse, a criminal capable of changing his appearance, impersonated one of the famous rock n' roll singing group, The Impossibles, who were in the mall to give a preformance. He was collared by a group of costumed mall patrons, (the bit of film showing Darkwing using his Double Flip Boom Boom Kick, was shown again) as you can see the guy dress as a human size duck, in a purple super hero costume, clobbered the crook, bringing him down expertly and with the help of another group, (the clip went on to show Launchpad, impossi-Pup and the kids) were able to prevent his escape. The impersonater, was apparently partnered with a second Criminal, dressed like a huge spider, he was also caught by the heroic group, assisting The Impossibles and rescuing their band member, who apparently had been kidnapped by the guy who was impersonating him. It isn't clear why he was impersonating the teen singer, but fortunatly both criminals were arrested and taken away by mall security and a special police squad." **

"**Wow….Dad! You made the news!" shouted Gos jumping up and down with excitement, as they watched the picture on the screen showing FG and the SSHQ agents, taking away the two super criminals. **

**Darkwing was smiling, secretly his pride was at an all time high, egotistically speaking, but he did try to curb his enthusiasm and simply bowed to his captive little audience, as they clapped to show their appreciation. **

**In honesty it was all he could do not to boast, but what held him in check, was the thought of being able to regale his lady love Morgana with his tale of daring do.**

"**Oh, so that's what happened after Professor Stretch captured me. I don't remember much, except that, that stretchy criminal wrapped his rubbery arm around me and knocked me out, with a cloth that had to have been soaked in chloroform, I came to tied up inside the Sinister Speck's flying saucer car, with The Spinner flying it, then hit my head on something and got knocked out again." Multi commented amazed to see the counterfeit copy of himself, being tackled in the mall. **

"**Hey Mark, It's too bad you had to miss the concert there at the mall, Dad did a pretty good job subbing for you!" Gos commented. **

"**GOS!" Darkwing said through clench teeth, exasperated. **

"**Hey, it's cool. (commented Multi) I'm sure you did a great job, Darkwing!"**

"**Don't worry, we've got plenty of footage, from the cameras at the mall, he'll get to see what he missed!" Coiley answered. **

**Hearing this, Darkwing perked up visibly and asked, "Could you....make a copy for me? For my files…." **

**None of his "audience" were fooled, but Coiley grinned and offered, "Sure Darkwing, after all, SSHQ will confiscate any civilian references to any of you that aren't in context of Halloween, but, we can burn you several copies of the footage from the mall and some stills as well. Honker can help us make sure the files will be compatible. Oh, by the way, Multi's going to stay here and rest some more until party time, which means somebody will have to come over and pick him up!"**

"**Hey, (Launchpad said) I'll be happy to come pick up Mark in the Thunderquack and bring him to the place where your playing for the Halloween dance. We'll need to take off to get back home at around 10, so my jet has to be hidden nearby the place, where the party's being held!" **

"**Thanks Launchpad!" Multi answered.**

**"No Problemo, Mark!" LP answered, smiling at him.**

**When Courtney heard that her new friends would be leaving tonight, during the dance, she was understandably upset, she'd really enjoyed having them here, since they arrived things had been so exciting, (kinda dangerous, but neat) Her "spirit" was on overdrive and secretly she wanted the adventurous fun to continue and didn't want them to leave so soon. **

'**There had to be a way, (she thought) to make them stay, just a little longer!'**

**She had to figure something out, before 10, but for now, it was Trick or Treat time...!**

**Multi had called his house right after watching the news, to let his Dad, older Sister and Stepmother know he was Ok, relieved to hear from his son, Ken Mills said they'd see him at the Halloween dance, after they took his little brother out for some trick or treating. Multi also called his Mother to ease her mind.**

**Coiley, Fluey, Skittles, (in her Impossi-Pup persona) the kids, Darkwing and Launchpad started touring the neighborhoods around Coiley's house, then they traveled over to where Fluey's Aunt, Tillie Templeton lived....**

**Everywhere they went, it was the same, all the other Trick-or-Treaters, were as eager to get pictures with them, as the people who's houses they visited. **

**Darkwing marveled at the situation, he'd never had so many cameras pointed at him. Some people even recognized them, from seeing the evening's news.**

**His ego was only being held in check by the knowledge that the hero creed was; Be kind and humble to your public. It was fortunate he recalled these words since now he was trying to juggle Honker and Gosalyn's candy overflow. **

**Finally he was forced to create a makeshift bag from his cape but as he was struggling. A sweet little old lady gave Launchpad and Darkwing each a pillowcase, as she stole a kiss from the blushing pilot. **

**While Gosalyn was having as great a time posing as her dad was, Honker and Launchpad were a little less enthused about it, but cooperated, so as not to be rude. **

**Gosalyn giggled as she whispered to Courtney, seeing Launchpad blush, "Launchpad's always getting into that mushy stuff around girls, but don't worry he's always a gentleman." **

**LP overheard this and his blushed deepened a bit, as the lady in question tucked more candy into his bag, before retreating back onto her porch, then waved good-by.**

**Finally at 10 minutes to 7, they headed over to the dance venue, in the Impossi-moble.**

**Arriving at the**** Orlando Auditorium, all but Coiley and Launchpad, got out of the car. Transforming the Impossi-mobile to jet mode, Coiley flew to SSHQ dropping the avian pilot, next to the Thunderquack. **

"**See you back at the dance Launchpad." Coiley called as he took off again. **

**Launchpad waved and then unlocked the hatch, walking into the big jet.**

**He sat in the pilots seat and started up the engine, rolling out of the garage and lifting off, 10 minutes later he landed on the street outside Coiley's house. **

**Big D had of course already been informed of the plans and knew that the trans-dimensional visitors planned on attending the big Halloween party, as a gesture of friendship with The Impossibles.**

**He had made arrangements for the Thunderquack to have the same clearance, as the Impossi-mobile, within Megatropolis city limits. This meant that there was no problem with security, however, Launchpad created quite a sensation with the parents and kids still trick or treating.**

**Multi had heard the jet land and had come out right away, so as not to cause too much of a gridlock on the street. **

**Shawn was with him, she had heard all about the situation at the mall and had come over to see if he was feeling well enough, to go to the dance.**

**They walked over to the jet and got in through the hatch. Launchpad waited till they were belted in and then smoothly lifted off, heading for the dance venue. **

**As they arrived Launchpad picked a spot behind the big auditorium building, to land and they all disembarked and after he locked up the jet, using the hatch lock, Launchpad, Multi and Shawn headed into the big building through the back stage area. **

**Multi went over to where the other Impossibles were getting ready, while Launchpad and Shawn went out front to join the others in the party area. **

**The room was huge and elaborately decorated, with all the usual cheesy Halloween decorations everyone was used to seeing, like cardboard Tombstones, skeletons, pumpkins carved into fantastic jack o' lanterns and even some green faced witches with black cats. **

**Darkwing didn't realize until it was explained to him, that they were supposed to represent witches, since his beautiful Morgana, didn't look anything like that, although, they did remind him of her Aunt Nasty. **

**Over to one side of the dance floor was the buffet table, with a good variety of sweet treats. **

**There were cupcakes with liquorish legs that looked like spiders, a caterpillar pound cake, lots and lots of individually wrapped candy and even some sandwiches and cookies all with a ghoulish twist.**

**Gosalyn and the other children had gone over to scope out the food and were soon joined by Launchpad. **

**He was happily tasting a creepy spider cupcake, made with red velvet cake and brown icing, when he nearly choked, as Gos blithely informed Courtney, "These treats are totally cool, BUT, if you think these are spooky, you should see what my dad's witch girlfriend has, just for dinners. **

**Morgana's food is AWESOME! She makes flying cookies, REALLY and her Ice Scream really does scream and Oh Boy, isn't it AWSOME Launchpad?"**

**Courtney was fascinated, by Gosalyn's colorful discriptions of her Dad's girlfriend's cooking abilitys. **

**She knew that Fluey's girlfriend was a witch, (well, half witch anyway, the other half being vampire on her dad's side) of course, but realizing that her new friend also knew a witch, did come as sort of a shock, especially when Honker explained that they were expected at Morgana's party later tonight, or Mr. Darkwing would be lucky to still be a Duck in the morning, she wasn't really sure what he meant by that.**

**At the end of the table was a large black caldron, disguising the punch bowl, it was smoking due to the dry ice in water, surrounding the inner bowl with the punch in it. **

**As soon as The Impossibles took their places on The Impossi-stage, (the converted Impossi-mobile) they began with a Halloween favorite, "The Monster Mash," everyone started dancing and after a little persuasion Shawn succeeded in getting Launchpad to dance with her.**

**As The Impossibles launched in to the next song, (it happened to be "Purple People Eater") Danalleah started dancing with Darkwing, after that song was finished, they all took a breather, moving to the side of the dance floor, while the Impossibles started the next song.**

**The girls asked Launchpad and Darkwing to get some punch for them. While they were waiting, two teenage guys, dressed as a devil and a mummy, came over and started to bother them. **

**From the way they acted, it was obvious they had been drinking something a bit stronger than the party punch.**

"**Hey sweet cheeks, how about tripping the light fantastic?" the Mummy was saying to Danalleah, who, besides trying not to let him breath in her face, was getting irritated enough to think about trying a little magic to make him leave her alone. **

**Shawn was having her own trouble with the one dressed as a devil, who said LOUDLY, as he tried to get her to move back toward the dance floor..."COME ON HONEY, LET'S DANCE..."**

"**No thanks." Danalleah and Shawn said together, as the guys persisted and grabbed their hands…**

**From the stage Multi and Fluey saw what was going on and getting hot under their respective collars, were about to stop singing and go teach these guys a lesson in MANNORS, when Coiley stopped them. "Wait a minute guys, watch this...."**

**The Impossibles watched as Launchpad and Darkwing ( who had turned to see what was going on) came up behind the slightly drunk mashers and tapped them on their shoulders. **

**The one guy dressed as the Devil, turned around to find himself looking at Launchpad's barrel chest, "Yeah Wha….ohhhh bbboy!" he studdered as his eyes slowly looked up at the big avian's face, with Launchpad looking down at him…. **

"**I'd suggest….you and your friend take off fella, these LADIES, don't seem to be interested." he said as he protectively moved infront of Danalleah and Shawn, he handed the guy dressed in the devil outfit one of the glasses of punch. **

**Darkwing did the same stepping up beside his sidekick and handing off one of his glasses to the other guy, he smirked, as the guys started to back away, (practically stumbling over each other as they made a hasty retreat, afraid of being pounded into the floor) knowing his sidekick wouldn't have harmed these upstart humans of course, but these guys didn't know that at all and were reacting to Launchpad's intimidatin****g size and stern look. **

**As they backed away Darkwing suggested they cool off and enjoy the punch, then he and Launchpad handed the other two glasses to the girls.**

**These guys were smart enough to back off, figuring if they didn't, they would get a punch of a more painful kind.**

**The girls were giggling as they enjoyed their punch, while watching their antagonists rush off in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as they could, between themselves and Launchpad.**

**As they turned and were walking rapidly away, Darkwing's sharp hearing picked up the exchange between the two drunken Romeos. **

**The teen dressed as the mummy was whining, "Well...HOW was I supposed to know, she was dating a Football player? Did you see the SIZE of that guy?" **

**"Yeah.....But I bet I coulda taken the short guy, in the cape!" retorted the guy dressed as the devil, who was sneaking a small liquor bottle of seagrams 7, out of the hidden pocket in his costume. He was about to pour it into the glass of punch he was holding, when an adult chaperon caught him, confiscated it and proceeded to unceremoniously show the two of them to the door.**

**After setting the glasses down in a nearby table, Darkwing, Danalleah, Launchpad and Shawn resumed their dancing****, they looked up at the stage smiling and giving the thumbs up signal to Coiley, Multi and Fluey.....**

**The boys grinned back relaxing and returning the thumbs up, without missing a beat of the song they were playing.**

**From the side lines FG, who was standing there with Impossi-Pup, (Skittles had done her back flip to be ready for anything) had thought they might have to interfere, she was relieved there was no need for them, to help the girls. **

**She was pratically doubled over from laughing, watching the two avian heroes, expertly handle the situation. Even Impossi-Pup was snickering with that wheezy, (Muttley-esq) laugh she had.**

**The kids had spotted what was going on between the mashers, Launchpad and Darkwing and they were cracking up, watching those losers back away from Darkwing and Launchpad.**

**On stage The Impossibles were trying hard not to break into fits of laughter themselves and ruin the song they were singing, which happened to be the slow dance Halloween song, "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered" quite fitting, considering what had been going on down on the dance floor. **

**As the evening wore on everyone was having a great time, (no more unpleasant incidents had occurred) and Fluey, Multi and Coiley took a couple of breaks and danced with their dates, while the recorded music was being played over the Pa system, as well as having some great treats from the buffet. **

**Around 8:45, Honker was getting a bit partyed out, so he asked Launchpad if he could borrow the hatch locking device, to get aboard the Thunderquack. **

**As he left the party, Courtney, who had been dreading their coming departure, at the 10:00 hr, followed Honker out to the back of the parking area and snuck aboard the jet, after him, the gosling was too worn out from enjoying the party to notice, he collapsed on the U shaped seat, behind the pilot and co-pilot seats and promptly fell asleep. **

**Courtney was of course fastinated by the interior of the jet, but noticed looking around, that the only place to hide, would be inside the side car of a huge neat looking Motorcycle, so she climbed into it and carefully cover herself with a blanket she found inside. **

**She thought, 'After they take off I'll wait for a little while, then show myself and they'll have to turn around and come back. **

**I'm sure that Miss Morgana, won't mind if they're a little later than they planned and this way, I can share my candy with Gos, before they go.'**

**Finally at about ten to ten, Darkwing, Launchpad and Goasalyn, went to say good-by to the Impossibles, Impossi-Pup, the girls and the family members who had attended the party, before going out to the Thunderquack. Gos really wanted say good-by to Courtney, but couldn't find her. **

**Finally with Darkwing insisting and the assurance from the Impossibles, that they would say good-by to Coiley's little sister for her, Gos reluctantly followed her Dad and Launchpad, out to the jet very disappointed, not knowing her human friend, had stowed away in the Thunderquack.**

**Taking their places in the jet, Darkwing woke Honker, to get him belted in for safety and then had taken his co-pilot seat, beside Launchpad, who fired up the powerful but relatively quiet engines. **

**As they took off, they were still unaware that Courtney was in the sidecar, of Darkwing's motorcycle. **

**Getting bored while waiting, she had fallen asleep, the earlier effects, of the candy induced sugar rush, had faded and she was quite comfortable, in the Ratcatcher's sidecar, since she had found a blanket to slip under.**

**Meanwhile inside at the party, The Impossibles were getting ready to play "Abra Abra Cadabra" and an announcement about signing up for the midnight costume contest, which would feature The Impossibles as guest judges, had just been broadcast over the loud speaker.**

**Coiley's mother, Martha Collins stepped over to the edge of the stage. **

"**Calvin, have you seen your sister? It's late and we should be heading home." **

"**Sorry Mom, I haven't seen her for a while, but we've been up here on stage, alot of the time." Coiley answered, looking around the room, trying to spot Courtney. **

**Not having any luck spotting her, he turned to his band mates, whispering, his hand over the mic, "Hey Fluey, Multi, have you guys seen Courtney? Mom and Dad want to get going and they can't find her." **

**Both his team mates shook their heads in the negative, he called down to the girls and asked them, getting the same answer. **

**Searching around FG, Danalleah and Shawn, found the little basket and stuffed pup, that Courtney had carried, as part of her Dorothy costume, it was under the Buffet table. **

**Impossi-Pup sniffed the basket and then around where the girls had found it, she started for the door leading outside and as they opened the door, she sniffed the ground and then with the boys and their dates following her, the little super pup headed around back, stopping right at the spot where the Thunderquack had been parked and did her pointing, (Poing) thing. **

"**OOOH NO!….She didn't. SSShe wouldn't…" Coiley stammered, staring at the empty spot, where the jet had been. **

**Fluey glanced over at his team mate shaking his head and said, "I'll bet she did!"**

**They rushed back into the auditorium, right up to the stage, with no time to loose, Coiley couldn't take time to explain to his parents what had happened, converting the Impossi-stage, back into the Impossi-mobile, after pushing it out the back and into the parking lot, ****they jumped in, followed quickly by Impossi-pup and their dates.**

**The Impossibles didn't have time to argue about the girls coming along, Coiley fired up the engine converting to Impossi-Jet and they took off, flying in the direction the Thunderquack had headed, ten to fifteen minutes before. **

**They quickly caught up to within sight, of the big bird shaped jet, trying to get close enough to signal them to stop. **

**As they got closer, they were unaware that inside the other jet, Launchpad was preparing to activate the autopilot, to travel through the trans-dimensional portal. **

**Just as the Impossi-jet got to within a few feet of the other jet, inside, Launchpad pushed the activator button, on the Thunderquack's dash.**

**The glow and bright flash of light which would accompany them disappearing through the portal, caught both jets simultaneously and they winked out of existence. **

**End of chapter 14.**


	16. Chapter 16Crafty Criminal Candy Filchers

Disclaimer; The Impossibles and Darkwing Duck and their villains or heroes don't belong to me, Hanna Barbera and Disney own them, Impossi-Pup, the family and civilian identities, Personality traits and SSHQ and the city the Impossibles live in, belong to a brilliant fan fiction writer and great friend Erin T. Aardvark, who has given me a lot of great input and also written some terrific Impossibles stories, Check them out, you'll really enjoy them. I also want to acknowledge and truly thank another wonderful friend, Mentor and fellow fan Fiction writer, Irual who has written a lot of wonderfully exciting Darkwing Duck stories, check them out too, thank you to her for helping to polish my chapters and get them ready to post.

Now, get ready for the next exciting chapter, (I hope you'll enjoy it) Sit back, relax read and review, Enjoy…

As the adventure continues.

Chapter 15. Criminal Candy Crisis.

Darkwing, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker had boarded the Thunderquack and took off, after saying good-by to their human friends.

Despite a truly unbelievable cache of Halloween candy (from all the trick or treating before the party) that was at least as big or bigger than the one from last year, that had resulted in both herself and Honker missing school the next day, due to sugar induced bellyaches and giving her Dad an headache just dealing with that minor emergency and the fact that she had, had an amazing adventure under her belt, in an entirely new unexplored dimension no less, even so, Gosalyn was in a glum mood.

Leaving the human dimension without being able to say good-by to the little human girl she become friends with, made her sad, especially after she had promised not to leave without doing so.

Besides, leaving new friends had always made her a little sad, since it made her think of the times back at the orphanage on adoption day, watching other children leaving with new parents, until the day her Dad and Launchpad arrived to take her with them to start a new and exciting life and to help her over the loss of her Grandpa at the hands of Tarus Bulba.

She knew her dad really did want to try to get back to Morgana's Halloween celebration on time though and there really wasn't any reason to delay their departure, worth getting him into trouble with Morgana, even thought it could be kinda funny when Dad had to dodge Morgana's mage blots and spells when she was angry, Gosalyn really hated it when they fought.

Not only did her Dad get really upset which usually translated into making her clean her room more often, but she hated to see him sad and hurt and both of those things usually happened when he and Morgana fought.

Thinking about the passed few days, Darkwing had to admit, that this had to be one of, if not the most exciting adventure they had ever had, or a least in the top three, especially since it hadn't resulted in himself or his sidekick or the kids needing any medical attention, or any serious trouble aside from when they first arrived, the incident with Negaduck and those human criminals at the mall.

But really, nothing they couldn't handle. Still they had to get back home.

As well as making Morgana's party, there was no telling what the Fearsome Five might be cooking up in his and Launchpad's absence, it seemed like every time they turned around there was SOME kind of bizarre criminal uprising that need quelling.

Usually he considered it a good thing since it meant he was needed, but just this once, he was hoping that St. Canard's "criminal element" as he referred to it, had taken the holiday off…but still, he did hate to see his little girl looking so down.

Honker had stressed at the time, after they realized with the sudden appearance of Negaduck and his gang in the Impossibles dimension, that he had stolen the prototype autopilot, which had been attached to the Flashquack, that had been left in the lair and had duplicated Honker's experimental dimensional jump using the portal, the importance of getting Honker's experimental portal technology away from that criminal kingpin twin of his.

There was no telling what Negaduck would do next time, if he was allowed to travel back to the human dimension.

But right now all Darkwing could think about was the Halloween party, at the house of his lovely lady, the bewitching Morgana. "When we get to our dimension, head for the Tower, we'll take the Ratcatcher to Morgana's LP." he instructed.

"Roger DW!" Launchpad responded.

As they headed to an open airspace outside of Megatropolis, where it would be safe to activate the autopilot, they were unaware of the stowaway passenger, hidden in the side car of the Ratcatcher and that the Impossi-Jet, was in hot pursuit of the Thunderquack.

The Impossibles, Impossi-Pup and their girlfriends, had hurriedly taken off in the Impossi-jet, leaving their Halloween party after discovering that Coiley's younger sister Courtney, had hidden herself on board Launchpad's jet.

They had to stop the Thunderquack, from making their planned inter-dimensional jump so they could retrieve Courtney, knowing if they didn't it would take another trip (which they were incapable of accomplishing on their own) to Darkwing's universe, if they failed to catch up to the jet before it disappeared into the portal.

Even though everyone involved KNEW Darkwing and the others would look after Courtney just as they had Gosalyn, no one in the Impossi-jet especially Coiley wanted to have to face his parents with the news that they had failed to get Courtney back right away.

It was true that the lab guys at SSHQ now had copies of Honkers blueprints and would eventually be able to make a duplicate of his version of the Impossi-mobile's autopilot and they also had the feather sample of Gos's to use with it's particulates so they would, given time, figure out how to be able to cross between the two dimensions, but even that knowledge wouldn't be too comforting to Coiley or his parents right now.

As they flew in the direction they had seen the Thunderquack head after takeoff, the teen heroes and passegers hoped the Impossi-jet, would be fast enough to overtake Launchpad's unique aircraft.

"There it is!" shouted Coiley who was driving, reacting excitedly, as he spotted the unusual Maroon and purple aircraft with it's distinctive beak shaped front, flying ahead of them in the distance, Coiley gave the engine more gas causing the Impossi-jet's speed to increase, it began to rapidly close the distance between it and The Thunderquack.

As they got closer, The Impossibles tried to figure out how to signal them to stop.

On the chance that Launchpad had the Thunderquack's communications activated, Fluey started to tune in a channel on the Impossi-Jet's radio to contact them.

Suddenly as they had gotten to within feet of the big jet, an intense light began to glow around not only The Thunderquack, but also engulfed The Impossi-jet and they were suddenly flying over a bay, with a familiar bridge and city illuminated in the distance.

The Impossibles recognized the bridge, as The Audubon Bay Bridge and the city was of course St. Canard…….

"OOOOH BOY!" They all exclaimed at the same time, realizing what had happened.

They had been caught in the effect of the autopilot, as it was activated in the Thunderquack and had been transported to Darkwing's universe again.

The other jet was heading for the part of the bay, where the underwater entrance to Darkwing's Hideout was located.

Fluey, was franticly tuning the radio and had found a channel that had live transmittions, but it wasn't the contact channel he was looking for.

It was a police radio station, reporting on a weird crime spree, at a couple of points in the city.

"Calling all available units covering St. Canard city proper and outlaying areas, citizens are reporting criminal activity, concerning candy thievery occurring. Super Villains of the Fearsome Five are reported to be holding up trick or treaters. Spread out and cover the city, try to apprehend the gang if possible. Use extreme caution, The Fearsome Five are always to be considered armed and dangerous"

As the radio message ended they could see the Thunderquack change course heading on toward the city, instead of just the Audubon Bay Bridge.

The Impossibles, figured they had better change into their super hero identities and assist where they could. Impossi-Pup was already in her super persona and FG also transformed.

As they approached the city they also caught up to and were flying alongside the Thunderquack.

From inside Launchpad did a double take, spotting the familiar reddish-orange jet, with their superhero friends aboard.

Gosalyn and Darkwing hadn't immediately seen it because they were busy arguing.

The subject of the argument being the usual one, they always found themselves in, concerning Gos wanting to jump in with both webbed feet, this time to defend all the trick or treater's, from the criminal candy filchers, as Quiverwing Quack.

Darkwing Loudly pointed out, that she was dressed in her Halloween witches costume, they had no time to return to the lair for her crime fighting costume, (much to Honker's relief) beside the obvious danger getting mixed up in the fight and therefore, she was to keep her cute little beak out of it this time and unless she wanted to skip all the Halloween fun at Morgana's she'd better button her beak!

Gosalyn looked like she wanted to continue their argument, but Launchpad's gasp and the sight of the Impossi-jet gave Darkwing the edge in their battle of wills.

After getting over the shock of seeing their human friends again unexpectedly, Launchpad tuned over to the channel they had in common.

While they were in the SSHQ garage, Honker had programmed the radio in the Thunderquack with a channel, tuned to the Impossiblescope of Coiley's and Multi's guitars and Fluey's wrist watch communicator, so they could use them to communicate, if needed.

Coiley's guitar began to beep and since he was driving, Fluey flipped the switch to activate the screen, Launchpad's voice could be heard, but it was an audio channel only, no picture, there being no video screen in the Thunderquack like the one on Big D's desk.

They heard the surprise in the avian pilot's voice…."Hey there guys, how did you all get back here?"

The Impossibles grinned as they heard their other new friends voices in the background, "Keen Gear!" and "Launchpad what's going on?" "How in the world am I going to explain this to Dr. Bellum?…."

"We hitched a ride with you, Launchpad. (Fluey answered grinning)

"What?" squawked the foursome in the other plane….

Fluey continued, "Never mind, we'll help with the Trick or Treat situation, then we have something to tell you guys!"

There was a pause before Darkwing's voice came over the channel, "We'll take all the help you can give us Franky, but, I hope you'll be able to get back to your dimension after."

"I'm sure Honker can help us with that problem, in the meantime we'd better get going with your problem." commented Fluey trying to sound optimistic.

The channel closed and The Thunderquack headed toward the city with the Impossi-Jet following. They were soon flying over St Canard and Darkwing was using his binoculars to scan the streets below…

It wasn't long before they spotted their first targets, it was QuackerJack and Liquidator, who were threatening a group of trick or treaters near the St. Canard mall, where some Halloween booths were set up for the kids.

Coiley put the Impossi-jet on hover, Multi duplicated himself down thru the trapdoor in the bottom of their jet and then Coiley slid down to the ground.

"Thanks Multi, nothing like door to floor service!" Coiley shouted as his team mate retracted his duplicates.

Fluey and FG half transformed to their liquid states, to assist several frightened St. Canardians, by flooding the gigantic chattering teeth toys away from them, rusting chomping mechanisms on those destructive teeth solid and sending their manic creator, right into the hands of the nearby police squad, who quickly captured the water soaked sputtering villain.

Coiley meantime was after the Liquidator, along with Darkwing, who sat astride the Springy hero's shoulders, after Coiley had picked him up from the open hatch of the Thunderquack, now stationary in hover mode beside the Impossi-jet.

Darkwing was loading his gas gun with a canister of brown powder, He took careful aim at the watery dog and fired sending the powdery missile toward it's target.

Liquidator looked over his shoulder just in time to see it coming at him, seconds before getting hit with the "Pudding bomb," then as he began to solidify, he moaned "Not again!"

Several police arrived to pick up the now solid and sticky villain. Just as they finished with two of the Fearsome Five another report came in.

At a local park on the other side of the city, Bushroot and Megavolt were in the act of robbing more trick or treaters.

Regrouping the Impossibles re-boarded the Impossi-jet, Coiley being the last to re-board, after getting Darkwing back aboard the Thunderquack, then they took off for the middle of town, toward *Honeymun Park.*

Arriving 10 minutes later, they spotted the Electric Rat and his Mutant Plant duck cohort, busily relieving bags of treats, from several unhappy costumed trick or treaters. Well, Bushroot was collectiing the bags, while MegaVolt was zapping uncooperative victims, to get them to surrender the goods.

They were so busy they didn't spot either jet as they landed on the outskirts of the park.

After revving up, Impossi-Pup headed straight for Bushroot, who spotted a white and blue streak of lightning racing toward him.

He had remembered all too well the last time he saw that particular streak of lightning, dropping the bags he took off running as fast as his roots could go. As he ran he was looking back over his shoulder, instead of where he was headed.

Multi had shouted "Rally HO!" while duplicating himself right over Bushroot's head, landing a few feet in front of him, then formed a line of duplicates blocking the Plant duck's way.

Still looking behind himself, Bushroot ran right smack into Multi's line of defence and was knocked backwards flat on his back, after which he suddenly found Impossi-Pup sitting on him growling.

From the Thunderquack Gos and Honker were watching through the canopy and didn't notice a brown haired sleepy head, pop up from the Ratcatcher's sidecar.

Courtney had been sleeping under a blanket Darkwing kept in it, for Gos to stay warm in, while on patrol, when she was with him.

From the higher vantage point, she was looking over their heads out the front windshield of the plane.

Seeing what was going on, she realized that she'd been under cover longer than she'd planned, 'Oh boy am I in for a talkin to when I get home." she thought.

Courtney didn't realized of course that home was a lot further away than she thought, though.

Meanwhile outside, Launchpad was helping guard Bushroot, along with Multi and his super Puppy, to make sure he was available for the police who were on their way.

Darkwing was trying to corner MegaVolt, who was trying to hit him with charges from his gloved fingers. "Didn't you have enough glory mongering in that human world?" he shouted, aiming a lightning bolt at the Masked Mallard, while backing away the opposite direction.

Grinning maniacally and barely avoiding it, Darkwing panted, "I'll never get enough of foiling criminals SPARKY!"

"OOoooOOO, DON'T call ME SPARKY! YOU and your sidekick ALONE, won't be enough to get the better of us!"

"Heroes ALWAYS stick together!" said a familiar voice from behind him.

Looking around, MegaVolt spotted to his horror, a wall of water with a familiar figure. A head and upper body was sticking out of it, coming right at him.

He recognized the dark haired human super hero, in the green costume and blue goggles, from the rumble at the warehouse hideout, some months before and at the bank job in the human dimension, where he had narrowly avoided getting caught by this watery hero.

"Rally Ho Ho, I couldn't let you go, without a good-by wave, MegaVolt!" Fluey said with a sly grin.

Desperately MegaVolt changed direction but was blocked by another wall of water, only there was a dark haired human girl's upper body similarly dressed, sticking out this wave, "Say hello to my cousin!" Fluey said with a bigger grin, as FG waved, (no pun intended) down at the electrically charged rat.

Again MegaVolt changed direction and was again blocked this time by Coiley, who had arrived to help his team mate, once again MegaVolt changed direction only to be block by Multi who along with help from Launchpad and Impossi-Pup, had turned his prisoner over to the SCPD, then come over to help the others.

Finding himself cut off from every direction MegaVolt desperately looked for any way out, it was then that a Large puff of blue smoke appeared, accompanied by an all too familiar voice. "I am the Terror that Flaps in the night, I am the sugary candy, that will send you to the dentist the day after Halloween, I…am Darkwiiiing Duck!"

The smoke dissipated to reveal the familiar Purple jacketed, white feathered hero, who had clearly regained his breath and composure. Knowing he was defeated, Megavolt surrendered and was quickly taken into custody.

After turning the last member (save NegaDuck, who was conspicuous by his absence) over to the police and returning the bags of candy to their respective owners who were coming out of hiding. Darkwing, Launchpad and The Impossibles along with FG and Impossi-Pup were headed back to the jets and as soon as they reached them....

"Now before we go any further, (Darkwing asked in a concerned tone) why did you guys come after us, getting caught in the portal?"

"We came after Courtney, My little sister stowed away on your jet." Coiley answered.

"That's impossible, (Darkwing remarked) we would have seen her!"

"she's a good Hide and Seek player." Coiley said.

"But, there's really no place to hide in the Thunderquack." Darkwing insisted.

"That's not exactly true DW, (Launchpad replied) there is one place, she could have hidden, where we wouldn't have noticed her."

But before he could say where it was, there was a squeal of delight from inside the jet.

They all quickly ran up the gang plank into the hatch, stopping short as they saw Gos giving Courtney, who had climbed out of the side car of the Ratcatcher revealing her self, a big hug.

Turning she shouted out, "Dad! LOOK who's here, it's Courtney!"

Darkwing had a look on his face could be interpreted as somewhere between disbelief and being perturbed. "So I see…!"

Standing just behind the Masked Mallard, was Coiley, he had a similar look on his face, which said, Your in big trouble! But at the same time, he was relieved to know she was alright.

He went over to her and gave her a big hug despite being disappointed in her behavior, than stood back ready to give her a good talking to….

"Courtney why in the world would you hide in the Thunderquack?" Coiley ask and an irritated tone, "If it hadn't been for Impossi-Pup, we wouldn't have know what happened to you. We'll all be in hot water, as it is when Mom and Dad find out what's been going on and where we went. To top it off, right now we're stuck here, until we can find a way back home!"

"I just wanted Gos and the others to stay a little longer…I was going to show myself sooner….but I fell asleep!" Courtney answered, on the verge of tears.

Gos, who had gotten into her share of similar messes and could sympathize, put her arm around Courtney's shoulder, to comfort the human girl.

"Look there's really no harm done and it was sort of fun busting those weird criminals." commented FG. Causing Courtney to sort of smile at her.

"Oh No, she doesn't get off that easy!" Coiley announced, "But Mom and Dad can handle that, I think we should immediately try to get home."

"Oh common Coiley, (Fluey teased) Your such a party pooper, this is the chance of a lifetime. Think about it. Here we are in a different world, on a night for celebration, where we will fit right in. We might never get this kind of chance again."

"Hey, Since you're here, how about coming with us to the Halloween Party we were headed for, before all the excitement! (suggested Gosalyn) I'm sure Morgana wouldn't mind and it might be fun with The Impossibles coming with us, they could give an impromptu performance."

"Gos-A-Lyn, I'm sure that our friends are anxious to return to their own dimension…" Darkwing was saying.

Hesitantly Honker chimed in, "Mr. Darkwing Sir, it will take a couple of days for us to reconfigure their autopilot again."

"Yeah Dad, Their already all dressed up and IT'll be FUNNNN! (wheedled Gos) Common, PLEEEESE, you guys want to go don't you?" she said looking at the humans and Impossi-Pup, who was wagging her tail and nodding her head as a yes answer. "Besides with them along, Morgana will have to believe you, when you tell her all about the inter-dimensional portal and how you foiled the human crooks and stuff….you'll have proof! AND she'll have the only Halloween party in all of St. Carnard, with humans there Dad."

Even Launchpad was looking his way, in a pleading sort of way……And the chance to actually have live proof he wasn't even bragging as he bragged, told of his heroic explots, WAS tempting.

After a short discussion The Impossibles and their dates were nodding in apparent agreement, so Darkwing relented and after they had re-boarded their respective aircraft, they headed for Morgana's, with Darkwing still wondering where the leader of the fearsome Five was and why he hadn't been in charge of the Halloween candy robberies.

Granted, his diabolical double, was far more interested in Diamonds, Rubies and Emeralds, than in sugary snack foods, but the unhappiness of others always counted for something with Negaduck, so he was bound to have had SOME kind of input into the involvement of the other four villains in these dastardly misdeeds….so….where was he?

End of chapter 15.

Authors notes; *Honeymun Park* is an actual attraction on the way to the coast, it has some great sand dunes for climbing up and running down and a lake at the bottom of the dunes, with a camp site across the lake used in summer by the Girl Scouts. If you walk across the dunes, (and it's a long walk an all day trip) you can reach the Oregon coast.


	17. Chapter 17 Deception!

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Darkwing Duck characters, heroes or villains and this goes for The Impossibles too, Disney and Hanna Barbera own them. I don't own Impossi-Pup, or any of the great original characters pertaining to the Impossibles, such as family, their civilian names or character traits, or the city they are from or SSHQ, their crime fighting headquarters. My wonderful friend, (who has provided some terrific input) and fellow Fan Fiction writer, Erin T. Aardvark, is the brilliant originator of all these great creations. I have added a few things into the story myself, in addition to creating the story. As always, I give a lot of credit to My Mentor and Great Friend, who's always there to help with all the polish and additions, to my stories, that make them so much better and get them ready for posting, Irual, Thanks So Much!

Chapter 16. Dashing Do-gooder.....Not!

It was nearly eight oclock on Halloween night, by the time Negaduck had put the finishing touches on his costume for the evening, a complete duplicate of his do-gooding doubles crime fighting outfit, right down to the turquoise colored turtleneck and gold buttons on the front of his purple double breasted suit and cuffs and even *shudder* his trademark gray slouch hat, red was a MUCH better color but this deception depended on looking like Dorkwing and that's all there was to it, fortunately.

Swapping his usual black mask, for the purple one his double always wore, then picking up the deep purple and fuchsia cape and twirling it like a matador would, before attaching it around his shoulders and adjusting the gray fedora, he glanced into the full length mirror and staring back at him, was a perfect likeness of the Masked Mallard, except for the icy cold glare in his expression and the cruelty in his eyes.

He had been in the office part of the hideout, the better part of the day, after letting his gang know he didn't, under ANY circumstances, want to be disturbed. Inside, he was practicing turning his rich deep voice into the higher, slightly whinny voice, his goodie two shoes twin had, so he would be able to fool Morgana.

When he was sure that he was ready, he silently opened the door to his office and crept out to the outer room of the hideout and up behind Reginald Bushroot, who was tending to some sickly geraniums, in a window box.

As soon as he got close enough, he slipped a replica of Darkwing's gas gun out of a hidden pocket in his cape and fired off a blue cloud of smoke, as it developed, Bushroot turned swiftly around to hear.

"I am the Terror that Flaps in the night, I am the weed killer, you mistook for fertilizer..I am Darkwiiing Duck!"

Confused and surprised, the mutant plant duck stared as the smoke dissipated, to reveal the purple costumed, white feathered duck, in the purple mask and gray fedora, pointing his gas gun right at him menacingly.

Backed up against the window with nowhere to run and only a few sick geraniums to defend himself with, Reggie stood there, shaking on his roots, holding out his arms, eyes shut waiting for the cuffs to be snapped on, but heard laughter instead, in a deeper voice, that he recognized, as not who he thought it was, in front of him.

His confusion held for a few more seconds though, since he was so startled.

Bushroot's little plants murmured to him, that they would help him even though they were sickly and under grown, but Reggie would much rather face jail himself than put his innocent plants in danger. Darkwing had never shown much compassion for his plant allies and Bushroot didn't dare risk them.

Although, to be fair, the caped and masked crime fighter didn't seem to go out of his way to harm plants, unless they were helping their friend and fellow plant Bushroot, in a criminal scheme, but.

"Well, I think that dry run, passed the test don't you?" The deep voice of Negaduck asked with a snicker.

"Negaduck? (Bushroots eyes popped open and he gasp in surprise) Is that really You?"

"Of Course it is YOU KNOB! Do you really think Darkwing Dork could just sneak in here? I had to give myself a trial run before facing the real target for tonight. If I can fool you, then it should be equally as easy to fool her, I'll soon have Morgana Macabre, right where I want her!"

Just a moment later, MegaVolt walked in, from another part of the hideout.

Spotting who he thought was Darkwing Duck, MegaVolt snuck up as quietly as he could, getting an electric charge ready and just as he was about to strike, Negaduck turned around, reached into his cape and raised his arm, in his hand was the real gun he always kept handy and pointing it, at the electric rat he remarked, "I wouldn't if I were you.......SPARKY!"

Staring through his goggled eyes, mouth hanging open in surprise, MegaVolt then looked down at his blue gloved hands and stuck them behind his back, retreating a few steps backward.

"That's BETTER! (Negaduck replied, lowering the gun and sticking it back into his cape) Now as to the caper for tonight, You two round up the Jolly Jester and his nasty little toys and that Liquidy looser and go out to create some Halloween Havoc, for the citizens of St. Canard."

"Right Boss, But, aren't you gonna come with us?" asked MegaVolt.

"Nope, Ive got a different kind of caper in mind, You guys go and knock yourselves out, but remember, candy or not, I'll expect MY share! (He said with a wicked smile.) Get It?"

"Got It!" they answered and headed for the door.

"GOOD!" Negaduck Yelled after them, then headed for his office, slamming the door behind himself.

Snickering, Negaduck imagined how his evening would go, without that interfering, meddlesome crime fighter and his sidekick.

This would be HIS night, with Darkwing and his gang stuck in that other dimension, he would re-coupe at least SOME of his reputation and perhaps, even surpass, Dr. Slug.

After Bushroot and MegaVolt left to get the other two of Negaducks gang members, he prepared to leave and go over to Morgana's house, to crash her Halloween Party.

He didn't have time to disguise his motorcycle.

The TroubleMaker, was outfitted in his usual colors of course, so he would have to hide it, where no one could see it or his plan would fail and he would accomplish nothing this Halloween, but some candy filching AND given his recent setbacks, being known as JUST a candy thief, was the last thing he needed.

Granted, it would be thieving and the resulting confusion and chaos would be certain to keep the cops busy and away from Morgana's and give him a better escape route once he stole some of Morgana's tricks, which was the real reason he wanted the rest of the gang to do this. To be known as the leader of a gang of crooks, who actually stole candy from children, would do nothing good for his reputation.

As he hopped onto his custom motorcycle and roared off toward Macabre Manor, little did he suspect, that his crime fighting look-alike, was at this moment, arriving back into this dimension and inadvertently bringing company along with him and his gang.

Coming back through the portal, wound the time back a couple of hours, for Darkwing and his unexpected guests, so instead of it being 10:15pm, it was actually 8:15pm, SCST, ( St. Canard Standard Time)

Neither he or the Impossibles, who had followed to retrieve Coileys sister who had stowed away aboard the Thunderquack, noticed the time change, but then, they did end up having their hands full, with the candy filching fearsome four, (try saying that three times fast) in downtown St. Canard.

At the time they were beginning to battle, his gang members, Negaduck was arriving at Morgana's.

Hiding the TroubleMaker in some nearby woods, he walked up to the wrought iron gate in the fence surrounding Morgana's house and property and confidently stepped thru suppressing a growl of frustration.

Negaduck knew that he had to keep up his act as Darkwing, otherwise he'd be found out before he even got the chance to try for Morgana or any of her magical items.

This being so, he resolutely made sure to leave the huge carved pumpkins, filled with candy and drink pouches on the outside of the fence alone and in a moment of SUPREME restraint, he smiled and helped two young kids reach into the treat containers, before tipping his hat to the tired and irritable mothers overseeing their little brats, instead of stuffing all of them head first into the trash cans across the street.

Knowing that her gargoyles and other magical guardians were watching, he made sure to look uncertain and shake as he moved down the footpath. Darkwing loved Morgana, but Negaduck had observed how the spookier parts of her lifestyle affected his look-alike and this was no time to make a mistake.

If her house or defenses discovered his deception, he'd be through before he started.

Walking through the graveyard leading up to the front door, he was met with the UFOs, (unusual flying objects) which filled the grounds of her yard.

He braced himself and watched his step, usually, even though her house was always spooky and enchanted, her yard was ordinarily a large unencumbered space, but tonight, it was filled with a lot more that just the tombstones and gargoyles he had expected.

There was a prickly green hedge maze on the left side of her house, that moved and shifted as he stared at it, while groups of laughing elaborately costumed people ( at least he Hoped that was what they were) dashed into the opening of the puzzle.

He saw colored lights bob and dance on the inside of the maze and faintly in the moonlight, where the back of the maze opened into her backyard, people emerged and were swiftly engaged in groups of laughing party guests.

They were being served trays of steamy drinks and moving snacks that people were almost casually catching, as they literally jumped off the trays, being carried by what he could swear, were actual skeletons!

As he dodged the last of the creepy obstacle course and various bobbing and whizzing decorations, he was actually glad he couldn't make out, Negaduck grabbed the over sized knocker on the front door, which reacted to being disturbed by trying to take a bite out of his hand.

The knockers eyes opened and stared at the caped and masked duck, before its expression went from irritation to a knowing sneer.

The cold metal of the knocker turned red hot in just a few seconds and Negaduck was forced to quickly let go and began frantically blowing on his fingers, as the eerie face of the knocker chuckled.

Negaduck almost swore and pulled out his flame thrower to teach that stupid door a lesson, but stopped himself at the last second as he remembered his plan and contented himself with jumping around comically and giving the offending thing, a death glare, that bounced harmlessly off it's polish.

Then the door opened on its own, with silver tray floating over to meet him. Putting a counterfeit invitation card on it, he stepped in following the tray as it wound its way past party guests, toward the middle of the room, where Morgana was speaking with one of her many relatives.

The people in the room, were even more outlandish than the costumed ones, in the backyard had been and in a surprising twist, they were all dressed in very old fashioned formal eveningwear and half masks with feathers and what he could swear were "Real Jewels".

Showing unusual restrain and not giving in to his natural criminal tendencies, Negaduck kept his hands to himself and tried to ignore the strange people in the formal dress dripping in glittering gems. He swallowed and steeled himself as he spotted Morgana.

Her dress was similar to her usual one even down to the ruby broach she wore around her neck, but this one sparkled and glowed in the low lighting of her living room, she was also wearing a scarlet silk shiny mask and actually looked Darned sexy, for reformed villainess.

As the tray arrived and Morgana noticed it and the disguised NegaDuck who was right behind it.

"Dark Darling! I'm so glad youre here..But, when did you get back? Eek, Squeek and Archie were supposed to let me know the minute you all came back, (she remarked, then looking around) where are Launchpad, Gos and Honker? Your message said they would be coming with you, if you made it back in time."

"Ahhh.....Launchpad took the kids trick or treating, they'll be here later. Gos and Honker wanted to get some looting in before they came." lied Negaduck.

Morgana seemed to except that explanation, although she had hesitated slightly before hugging Negaduck, thinking that he had phrased his answer a little strangely, but dismissing it as nothing, she shrugged as they started for the dance floor.

Negaduck smiled, sure he'd pulled off a flawless deception.

Pretending to gaze at Morgana he waited until the dance was over and twirled her towards the punchbowl, swirling his fuchsia and dark purple cape dramatically.

While Morgana was recovering from the twirl and trying to catch her breath, Negaduck peered around and soon spotted something that looked as though it would be useful to a creative Super Villain such as Himself.

Knowing he had to be careful, he snapped his gaze back to Morgana and offered her his hand, as the band started up another even faster tune.

Swinging the taller female into the steps of the dance, he made sure she would be too out of breath to talk as he spun her around the dance floor.

Aside from making it easier to keep up his deception by not having to fake Darkwings voice too much, this fast dancing also tired out Morgana, who was panting a little from her exertions, as they came to a halt a few minutes later.

Solicitously, he made sure to pitch his voice to sound like Darkwing's and offered, "Here Morg, (knowing that was Darkwings pet name for her) you look gorgeous and have worked hard getting this party ready and now Ive been thoughtless and tired you out, why dont you sit down for a minute and Ill go get you something to drink.

Surprised but pleased at her Darks energy and with his complement Morgana nodded and said politely, "Why, Thank you Dark Darling, I'd love some punch."

Just then her father Monoculo stomped up to the chair she was now sitting in and Darkwing moved with more haste then dignity to get the promised drink.

Unfortunately, Morgana already knew how her Dearest Daddy felt about Dark, this being the case, she wasnt suspicious at his quick actions, even though she probably would have been, under other circumstances.

Snickering to himself, Negaduck moved to the next room and began to try and open the curio cabinet he had spotted, while on the dance floor.

Her Magical Spell Book, The Quackmoronicon, was sleeping on the middle shelf and Negs WAS tempted to try for the book, but he knew it was unlikely hed get away with something that could call out for help.

Instead, he carefully opened the door and reached on the shelf below the spell book, to slip several small bottles of colorful potions, into his jacket pockets.

The labels were written in some strange squiggles, but those were secondary, what he really wanted to get away with, was the small pouch, of what he was sure, was sleep sand and the small mirror the a silver frame.

Negaduck had spent a lot of time spying on his look alike and Morgana and he knew she was capable of many different spells.

If he had any luck at all, these little tricks, would help him steal the famous Jeweled *Masks Of Megas Tu,* a set of 6 gold and precious gem incrusted masks, the collection was on display currently, in the St. Canard museum downtown and he would go after them later tonight.

And IF anyone saw anything, they might even blame Morgana if he used these magical things, especially if no one actually saw him.

The Quackmoronicon stirred and opened sleepy eyes, only to see a white feathered hand, too masculine, to be The Mistress's, carefully securing the door to his cabinet.

He would have awakened completely and investigated matters, after all he was Morgana's magical assistant, but arranging for the maze and the Will O' The Wisps to light it, had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit.

He settled back onto the shelf and snored away, as the band began a rendition of "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered".

Morgana was looking for Dark, Daddy had gone off to the kitchen in a huff and she had just realized how much time had passed.

She really wanted to find Eek, Squeek and Archie, it was really unusual for them to be so tardy in getting back to her and Dark had been here nearly an hour and a half and they were still missing.

She turned away from the buffet, to go and check the mirror in the room down the hallway from the living room and smiled as her Dark slipped out from under the drink table, trying to be casual as he held a cup of punch, while peeling Uncle Walt's tentacles off his ankle.

His voice sounded deeper then usual, as he panted and offered Morgana the punch, "Sorry I took so long Morg, but umm..."

She looked concerned, as she tucked her uncle back under the table cloth, with a tray of snacks. "Are you alright Dark?"

Smiling to allay her suspicions, he cleared his throat and offered, "I'm fine, Really, why don't you finish your punch and we'll dance again."

She smiled and daintily sipped her punch, then allowed herself to be led to the dance floor, Negaduck meanwhile was ecstatic, she didn't suspect a thing and he was nearly home free, as soon as this dance was over, he'd make his escape with the things he had stolen from her.

However, he didn't count on Morganas familiars. Arranging for them to keep an eye or two or four on the magical mirror, Morgana had told Archie, Eek and Squeek, to take turns watching the mirror for the Thunderquacks arrival back to this dimension and let her know as soon as they could.

Morgana knew, with the groups of trick or treaters scooping candy out of the Jack o Lanterns by the gate and the press of crowds here at her party, her familiars would be a few minutes and she DID have hosting duties, so she had given her enchanted residents and her familiars general instructions and had gone to start the festivities.

Well, after seeing not only the big bird shaped jet arrive, but a strange large reddish-orange jet along with it, they started out, to let their mistress know that her beau was back.

As the two bats flew and Archie scampered out, they headed for the main room. They stopped short at the door, from the room where the mirror was, looked down the short hallway toward the dance floor and saw Morgana, apparently dancing with Darkwing. All three did a double take, as they looked back into the room, seeing the image in the mirror. Archie grumbled while Eek and Squeek fluttered in confusion at the mirror.

It showed the Masked Mallard with his sidekick, his little girl and that little gosling friend of her's inside their jet, with that strange looking jet flying along side it, with some oddly dressed occupants.

They were headed into the city.....

Eek, Squeek and Archie suddenly realized what had happened, Darkwing's Evil counterpart, Negaduck, had come to Morgana's, dressed as The Masked Mallard, to infiltrate the party and fool their mistress....

They had to warn Morgana, about the counterfeit hero she was now dancing with, so they headed out to the dance floor with the two bats carrying the fuzzy brown spider.

After all, the masked criminal had already tried to come between The Mistress and Darkwing once before and they didn't want her to be hurt.

Morgana meanwhile, was getting a uneasy feeling whenever she looked at Dark, he seemed distracted, he just wasn't his usual talkative self and it CERTAINLY wasn't like him, to leave Gosalyn, Honker and LP alone for very long.

Granted, he DID come on their dates without them and Gos, Honker and LP WERE very fond of candy, but Dark knew she had arranged special treat baskets for them and he had specifically said in his message, that they would be with him when he came to the party and even though they still hadn't arrived, Dark hadn't once mentioned how worried he must be about them.

It just wasn't like the overprotective Father, she knew him to be. NOT at all!

End of chapter

The *Masks of Megas Tu*, is a variation of an episode title, of one of the stories of the Animated Series of Star Trek, which came out in 1975. The actual title was, The Magicks of Megas tu, it was a fancyfull and interesting episode.


	18. Chapter 18 A Night of Mystical Mayham

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or any of the heroes or Villains connected to them, I don't own Darkwing Duck or any of his heroes or Villains, Hanna Barbera, (Happy 70th Anniversary, to Hanna Barbera) and Disney do, I don't own Impossi-Pup, the civilian identities or character traits of the Impossibles, or any original characters, such as family members or friends of the Impossibles, or the city they live in or SSHQ, the agency they do their super hero work for, these are the brilliant creations, of My very good friend and fantastic Fan Fiction writer, of many wonderful Impossibles stories, (as well as many other cartoon related stories) Erin T. Aardvark, she has graciously lent them to me, for the enhancement of my story. Thank you Erin. I also wish to acknowledge My mentor and Great friend Irual, for her tireless, invaluable assistance, in refining and helping me to polish and get my chapters ready to post, I have added a few incidental characters and places and things, included in the story. So now without further delay, Sit back relax read and Please review this new chapter…….

As the adventure continues…..

Chapter 17. Let's Get Magical!

After observing the return of Darkwing's Jet The ThunderQuack, along with another odd looking Jet, Eek, Squeek and Archie, were weaving their way past the crowds trying to get to Morgana.

Almost all the guests from the back yard were now packing into the manor house, since it was just a little more than two hours, until The Midnight Hr. and Everyone, Macabre and guest alike, wanted to be present for the toast.

Traditionally, it was a combination party and family reunion, for the entire extended clan and being invited to the "All Hallows Eve", celebration as a guest, was quite the social coup.

The toast was usually led by the Host or Hostess of the gathering and was a pivotal point in the festivities, midnight marking the end of "All Hallows Eve" and the beginning of "All Saints Day", a celebration, similar to Thanksgiving, in the Normal world.

Fun, Food, being together and forming alliances officially.

Being invited to spend these Holidays with a Monster family as a guest, was the same as being considered part of, or soon to be part of the family.

Morgana watched her guests, as she moved beside her Handsome Beau and for the most part, she was pleased with the results of her efforts.

The food was disappearing and being replenished right on schedule and even her Great Great Grand-mama Myra Hornswoggle, the fussiest and MOST picky of her relatives, had been delighted over the decorations.

Best of all, the gargoyles and skeletons she had hired as wait staff, had been flawless, in their duties and now that her Dark, was here everything was PERFECT!

Honestly, Morgana knew she had pushed herself very hard getting everything ready and she had been a bundle of nerves until Dark had arrived, but she figured a little nervousness was expected and would be accepted, after all this WAS the first time she had hosted the "All Hallows Eve Celebration" and so far things had gone very smoothly indeed.

EXCEPT……Her familiars were still missing…..worriedly, she looked around but the party goers were everywhere and she didn't see them.

She knew from their inner connection, that the boys were fine and that they were trying to get to her, but, with all the hubbub, it was all but Impossible to find anyone, just by looking around.

There were so many other familiars around, swooping in the air and prowling through the manor, that her little companions were sort of lost in the crowd.

Like their chosen, the kin had also come to the party and naturally, were enjoying themselves, just as much as the other guests.

As Morgana and Darkwing, (or who she thought was Darkwing) neared the center of the dance floor, nether of them realized they were being scrutinized by an unfriendly eye.

From the other side of the room Monoculo, who had been watching the disgusting display, his daughter was putting on, with her arms around that NORMAL, ever since he had arrived, decided that he had had enough of this farce.

He made up his mind to give that purple costumed cretin, a dose of real mage power.

If he played his cards right, he should be able to steal Morgana away and convince her to share the Family toast, with an (in his opinion) Much more suitable partner.

He would rather see her paying more attention, to one of the young warlocks from the Monster realm, whom he had himself invited, then to waste any more of her time with a Normal.

Several of the eligible young males, were conveniently close by.

If only, he could just get rid of that NORMAL duck, she insisted on calling her boyfriend, she was bound to be receptive to at least one of them.

He had to nip this in the bud, it wouldn't do, their allies might get the wrong idea and think Morgana was actually considering, making this arrangement permanent.

The old warlock raised his hands and with a gesture and spoken magical calculation, he let fly a spell, toward the dancing pair with a spell, intending to humiliate Darkwing, not knowing it was really Negaduck.

Unfortunately for him and Morgana's familiars, his aim was a bit off and instead of hitting it's target the spell hit Eek, Squeek and Archie, just as they arrived near Morgana and Negaduck, who had executed a sidestep out of the line of fire.

Granted, this was entirely accidental and a lucky break as far as Negaduck was concerned.

He was starting to feel the strain of impersonating Darkwing and was thinking up ways to seem attentive to Morgana, which included gesturing to the various decorations and party guests and complementing her, even thought he was starting to see his double's point, about the creepy factor.

As the three Familiars were hit by the spell Monoculo had sent, it turned them transparent, rendering them invisible and intangible to anyone but the spell caster.

Seeing what happened and that he had missed the short, white feathered, costumed duck, Morgana's father gathered his magic power and prepared to try again.

His spell hadn't actually harmed the Familiars and he would, after getting rid of the Normal, reverse the hex on them and clear the way for one of the Sagar boys, to introduce himself to Morgana.

Meantime Eek, Squeek and Archie tried in vain to get Morgana's attention, so they could let her know about who she was really dancing with.

But she couldn't see them and their attempts to get her to notice them, didn't have the intended result.

She DID know they were close by and very upset, but in the confusion of the dancing crowd and having to speak to her guests and still keep her eyes on Dark, to make sure no one tried to pull any magical pranks on him, she couldn't tell exactly where they were.

They were desperately trying to get her to notice them and were being mistaken by Morgana, for unseen insects, as she swatted at them when they tugged on her hair or dress.

This was after all Halloween and one of, if not THE biggest holiday on the calendar, AND it was also one of the biggest days for pranks, so she thought one of her younger cousins was playing a prank and trying to hex she and Dark with a harmless little itching spell.

Just then as Monoculo let fly with another spell, the couple moved to the side again and it hit Archie.

This time the spider shaped creature's body, inflated to the size of a small dog and became visible to several other dancers, as he landed on the floor with a splat.

Eek and Squeek were struggling to avoid Negaduck's cape and hat, as he was trying to be suave and debonair and when Archie had suddenly increased in size, he had caught them by surprise and they let him slip out of their grasp, not wanting to hurt Archie with their claws, rather than being unable to hold him up any more.

A party guest shrieked in surprise, at the spectacle of the huge brown fuzzy eight legged creature, suddenly appearing on the dance floor and as Monoculo was trying for a third time, Eek and Squeek were flying down to try again to connect with Morgana.

This time they were hit and became visible, but the spell shrank them down to fuzzy black, jawbreaker size balls, with eyes and batwings and Negaduck was trying to swat them away in a panic, not wanting his cover to be blown by the familiars, before having the opportunity to make his move.

Fortunately, Morgana looked over in time to prevent another attempt, having seen the condition of her familiars, she guessed what her father was up to and her temper rose along with sparks of lightning that danced in her upswept hair as she fumed.

"FATHER, You PROMISED!"

Morgana shrieked her fury, as she looked at her poor little familiars, who were still trying to tell Morgana about Negaduck, who was standing there trying to keep her attention away from them.

Monoculo was frustrated, but also a bit ashamed, mostly at missing his chance to embarrass the one, he thought was Darkwing and even worse, he was now facing Morgana's wrath and if he wanted to be honest, he Had earned it, what with so many witnesses to his rudeness, here at the party.

"Morgana, my sweet, ignore everything else, tonight is ours!" Negaduck was saying, using his Darkwing voice in an attempt to sound romantic.

He grabbed her hand and was about to attempt to distract her further, when she suddenly extricated her hand from his and angrily floated over to where her father stood.

"Now Father, I want your word and this time keep your hands where I can see them. Your word Father, that you'll do no more spell casting. LOOK what you've done to poor Eek, Squeek and Archie…and in front of everyone! Why if I didn't Know better I'd say you are TRYING to embarrass me by ruining the celebration!"

Monoculo cringed under the searing anger of his daughter and the discomfort of having been caught.

At the same time, he was still thinking about how to accomplish his goal, of at least, humiliating the Normal, before the night was over.

He'd have to go about it in some less obvious way, so he wouldn't be caught at it now though.

Morgana would most certainly be on the alert and she wasn't the only family member, who would be out for retribution if he did anything to dishonor the Macabre name.

After the talking to she had given her father, Morgana set about magically correcting, the misguided spells.

As she worked on her unlucky familiars, Eek, Squeek and Archie, were still trying to tell her about the phony hero, she had been entertaining for the last couple of hours.

Negaduck had been trying equally hard, to keep her attention on him, rather then anything or anyone else, but he Knew that Darkwing wouldn't interfere with her fixing the familiars and he was still acting the INNOCENT boyfriend, so he contented himself with looking concerned and saying "Gee Morg, that's just awful." before trying to slip away through the crowd.

But, the spectacle of Morgana, telling off her Father with a side of lightning, HAD gathered a small portion of the crowd and Negaduck couldn't do much more than step back a few feet, before running into the party guests.

He almost made a break for it anyway, but the intense scrutiny of a formidable old witch in a black and purple outfit, (Morgana's Grand-mama) made him nervously swallow and freeze.

Just as Morgana finished, returning all her Familiars to their proper sizes, he came up behind her and laid a serious kiss on her, as he swept her off her feet in a dip, (not unlike the one on Valentine's Day a yr. ago)

It was at that very moment, when the front door swung open and they, as well as everyone else in the room, looked in that direction, to see another Darkwing Duck come in.

This Darkwing, was followed by a whole group, which included his trusty sidekick, daughter, her friend and some oddly dressed humans…..

Fortunately, Mage-born and Monster kind, were familiar with humans and no one panicked or overreacted, in fact Great Great Grand-mama Hornswoggle remarked in the sudden silence, that she was very impressed with Morgana's party planning skills.

After all, humans were rare and exotic and it was only fitting, that it would be a Macabre party that would bring them around and not one held by a lesser clan. (Although it was a bit gauche having two identical costumed guests….!)

Morgana had a shocked look on her face, as she looked from one to the other, Negaduck, (Who not only was shocked to see his crime fighting twin and his family, but recognized Darkwing's humans companions too) uttered an "ah oh!" and unceremoniously dropped Morgana onto the floor, then took off running in the opposite direction.

"Oh No You Don't, You Scurrilous, Sweetheart, Snatcher!" Darkwing shouted as he ran over, helped the still stunned Morgana off the floor, then ran after Negaduck, while reaching into his cape for his gas gun.

Being a hero, gentleman AND Morgana's boyfriend, he couldn't just leave her sitting there on the floor, but his pause DID give Negaduck a head start, or it would have, IF Darkwing had been working alone.

Before he could line up a decent shot, Multi, who like the other Impossibles, was still in his, Fighting Impossibles, superhero guise, duplicated himself ahead of the disguised Negaduck and stopped him in his tracks.

As Negaduck skidded to a halt, a flash of blue and white lightning flew across the room.

This fiercely growling streak, rushed past all the stunned party goers and right up to where Multi and Negaduck were now standing, with Multi and Four of his duplicates, blocking the Mallard of Menace's path.

Before he could do anything to get away, Negaduck suddenly felt an acute pain in his tail, "CHOMP!"

"YEEEOOOOW!" He yelped in surprise, as well as pain.

Impossi-Pup had gotten hold of his rear end this time, not just the cape, biting down as hard as she could.

Granted, she hadn't been TOLD to apprehend this duck, but she remembered his scent from their other encounters and her master was involved, so she had decided to lend a paw, or in this case her super strong jaws.

Multi, as well as his team mates and everyone else in the room, were practically doubling over with laughter, at the sight of the colorfully costumed puppy, dangling from the masked phony's tail, with feathers sticking out on one side of her clenched jaw, as he struggled to shake the determined little dog off his sensitive rear.

"Way to go Impossi-Pup!" Yelled Courtney, who along with FG, Danalleah and Shawn, was peeking in from the door, safely shielded from any possible harm, by Launchpad's sturdy form, as well as the other two Impossibles.

Darkwing, had to compose himself enough, to snap on the handcuffs. Smiling down at the little four legged super hero, he laughed at the situation Ol' Negs now found himself in.

Darkwing bent down to give Impossi-Pup a pat saying, "Good girl, you can release him now, we'll take over."

Obediently, the little super pup let go of Negaduck's posterior and trotted over to sit next to Multi, who had retracted his duplicates, and was patting his brave little canine crime buster, as the twin Darkwings headed for the front door.

Launchpad had already used the radio in the Thunderquack, to notify the SCPD (St. Canard Police Dept.) to come pick up the remaining member of the Fearsome Five, still to be incarcerated and was outside awaiting their arrival.

As they got to where the rest of the heroes were standing, Morgana, having composed herself and at last, getting the word from her familiars, (even if it was a smidgen too late) had worked up her famous temper.

Negaduck was dragged past her and even though he was in restraints and being carefully watched by his heroic twin, he was still thinking and trying to figure a way to get out of his current predicament, since he still had, his stolen swag hidden in his Darkwing costume.

Morgana let fly with a bolt of magical lightning, which hit Negaduck on his already sore feathered tail, singing it and causing him to let out another yelp, as well as leaving his tail feathers satisfyingly scorched.

Still furious over having been tricked by him, Morgana said, "There! At least NOW you can't impersonate my Dark very well, until you molt, YOU, YOU, Foul, Feathered, FOUR FLUSHER YOU!"

As soon as the police arrived they were a bit puzzled, as to the two Darkwings, but were soon taking the phony hero into custody.

Darkwing DID notice, that the van that had been sent to pick up Negaduck, wasn't S.U.S.H.'s and the police officers that loaded Negaduck in for transport seemed kind of strange, but Morgana was waiting for him on her porch and he DID need to make it up to her for being later than he meant to be, so he ignored his instincts and went back to her party, rather than escorting Negaduck to the station. (A fact the hero in him was going to regret later, but the father in him would be grateful for)

After the Police left, The Impossibles and FG and Impossi-Pup changed back out of their superhero personas and were again in the costumes they had been wearing, for the Halloween party in their own dimension. (Except of course Skittles, who wore her blue collar and ID tags)

Darkwing introduced Morgana to the teen super hero humans and their girlfriends and family members and then told his lovely lady friend, about their adventures.

Morgana was more than happy these humans had accompanied Darkwing and the others here to her party, she was terribly grateful they had helped her Dark, Launchpad and Gosalyn, as well as being very intrigued with the powers that Multi and Impossi-Pup, had displayed capturing Negaduck.

'These heroes would be worth getting to know!' Morgana thought to herself, as she smiled and announced "On with the party!"

Her Dark, certainly had a knack for landing on his feet, who else but Darkwing Duck, would meet not only humans from another dimension, but humans with unique and special crime fighting abilities!

As everyone resumed the festivities, Morgana discovered through Gosalyn that their human friends, were also a famous Rock n' Roll band, in their own dimension and made it a point to ask if they would provide a few songs, both traditional Halloween songs from their dimension and their own regular songs, for her guests to dance to, if they wouldn't mind of course.

The Impossibles said they would be happy to…..that is, if Darkwing would join them for some of their songs.

"Please Dad, (Begged Gos) after all Mark didn't get to see you do your stuff, back at the mall."

Everyone looked expectantly at him and a now uncharacteristically slightly shy Darkwing, relented and went up to the Imposs-mobile, which had now been converted to Impossi-stage and set up in front of the dance floor, on the stage where the other band, *The Crypt Kicker Five* was.

And as they began the first song, (it was, you guessed it) "The Monster Mash," everyone began dancing and at the end of the song, there was generous applause.

As the next song "The Purple People Eater," began and everyone began dancing again.

Monoculo, who was still a bit burned up about Morgana's boyfriend and all the other Normals now at the party, decided he had to do something or they might hang around until dawn, or even longer!

The faster he got rid of them the better he liked it.

After all, he had a reputation to maintain.

And in spite of Dear Morgana's idealistic ways, Normals just weren't, (in his considered opinion) the same as Mages and SOMEONE had to draw the line.

While the attention was on the two bands on the stage, he walked over to the punch bowl, dipped out a large cup of the cold punch and slipped a potion into it, he made sure that it would be something, which would only be effective for a few hours before it wore off.

He was stubborn and opinionated, but NOT evil, he wasn't out to actually HURT anyone, he just wanted "His Baby" to get to know someone, he thought, was more suitable.

After putting the potion in the cup and setting it nearest the crystal punch bowl, he slunk away so as not to be seen near it.

The severs were getting ready to bring in the special fluted glasses, for the Family toast and he certainly didn't want ANYONE, to suspect he had anything to do with getting rid of the Normal Nuisance.

After the song that the two bands were playing had finished, everyone was a little overheated and thirsty and headed over to the drink table for something to cool them down.

As they were getting glasses of the punch, Monoculo watched from across the room, as Morgana, the short blond human boy and medium size, dark haired human boy and the human girls, picked up cups of punch, then…to his delight, Darkwing picked up the cup of punch he had spiked, but a second later to his dismay, handed it over to the tall red haired human boy.

"I should have known some one else could end up with it!" he grumbled as he rushed over, to keep the human, from drinking any of the potion.

The last thing Monoculo wanted, was to be caught magically messing about again AND he wasn't sure, how this human friend of Darkwing's, might react to the potion.

He Accidentally, (on purpose) clumsily knocked the punch, out of Multi's hand, making it look like he was really intending to shake his hand instead, which he did, then shaking the other human's hands as well, he congratulated Darkwing on bringing such unique and talented guests, to the celebration, he gritted his teeth and tried to adopt a pleasant look on his face, as he stood beside Morgana.

Monoculo had another dose of the potion, all he had to do was make sure, it went into ONLY Darkwing's glass.

Morgana smiled, as she took notice of how well all the human's costumes, blended in and while complimenting the human witch Danalleah, on her dress, she noticed Gosalyn's adorable little witch costume and smiled warmly.

"Gosalyn dear, you look Simply bewitching!"

Not usually the girly type, Gosalyn looked a little embarrassed, as Morgana gushed proudly at her.

Blushing, Gosalyn introduced Courtney and showed off Honker's Mad Scientist costume as well and all three children were soon loaded down with goodie baskets.

Skittles even got her own basket of puppy style goodies, whipped up by Morgana, who was only too happy to make sure, all her new guests were taken care of.

It was nearly midnight, as the servers came in with the special drinks for the toast. Morgana gave her father a stern glare and he contrived to look innocent.

To divert suspicion he glanced around and saw the happy children, digging into their treats and got an idea.

Smiling, he clapped Darkwing one the shoulder as he went over to the children and conjured up three small enchanted brooms.

After giving the brooms to Gosalyn, Honker and Courtney, he smiled as they began zooming around the now 25 foot vaulted ceiling, above the dance floor in the living room, shrieking happily.

There were some younger Mage children around, but they were outside enjoying the activities in the back yard, in an area Morgana had set up, as well as in the maze.

These younger guests, were not usually involved in the adult dancing or the potent punch.

They had a separate goodie table, with drinks set up for them, but the happy shrieks from the flyers, DID cause a few of the children to peek into the room and ask for permission to fly too.

Darkwing looked very apprehensive at this, but Monoculo reassured both the anxious father and the human teenagers,

"Don't worry, there are safety spells on these brooms, which won't let them fall off and the brooms will return to the foyer, when it's time for them to go to bed. I would certainly NEVER endanger any children, all our toddlers learn to ride on brooms like these."

As he said this, he made sure to slip his remaining potion, into the toasting glass in Darkwing's hand, as the Masked Mallard was watching his daughter.

Launchpad came up now, loaded down with all three of the kid's baskets, as well as a special oversized one Morgana had made for him, to comment, "Wow DW, Gos is a natural born flyer!"

Looking up Monoculo was forced to agree with the pilot, the little red haired duckling was fearlessly executing aerial maneuvers, that would make any experienced pilot jealous. Swooping and spinning, generally performing rings around the much more cautious Honker.

Although, the human child was actually keeping up with her duckling friend fairly well, but given that Courtney had accompanied not only her normal brother and his friends, but another witch to the party, he wasn't surprised.

Gosalyn's amazing performance DID make him pause slightly, as his guilty conscience gave a twinge, after all, this child was as Normal as could be and yet given this opportunity, she was flying better than many a teenaged Mage.

Darkwing spoke up proudly, "Yep, yep, yep! That's my little girl, LP, Old Buddy."

And at this, Monoculo squashed his conscience with a slight frown and waited eagerly, for the toast.

The clock struck midnight, as the last of the guests received their glasses and Morgana began a short speech since she was the hostess, as she finished, everyone held up their glasses and said "Cheers" and drank their punch.

Just as Darkwing was putting his glass to his beak, suddenly, the Thunderquack's silent alarm detector, (a new S.H.U.S.H. development) sounded, Darkwing and Launchpad both put down their glasses, to go check on the signal.

Monoculo's face fell, another attempt to rid himself of these Normals had failed.

Returning a minute or so later, Darkwing went up hurriedly, to talk to Morgana….

"I'm sorry Morg, but there's trouble....we'll have to toast this special night later, right now LP and I are needed elsewhere, a crime needs quashing!" he said posing dramatically.

The Impossibles and FG, had over heard and offered their help, immediately switching to their super hero personas, Skittles had also back flipped and transformed back into Impossi-Pup, her tail wagging excitedly and was ready for action.

In order to sneak up on the perpetrators, to catch them in the act, they wouldn't be able to take either the Thunderquack or the Impossi-jet as the jet engines would be heard and give their arrival away, thus loosing them the element of surprise, so, finding out where the crime was being committed, Morgana with one of her magical mirrors, would be able to use a teleport spell, to get them right to the scene.

Morgana had also realized that someone, (meaning Negaduck) had pilfered from her cabinet and after getting a specific report from Quacky, (The Quackmoronicon) about the missing items, this gave her an added incentive, to help DW and Company and make sure they would get there in time, to foil the criminal in question AND as much as she wanted to come with them, to exact a little well placed REVENGE herself, she had to continue with her hosting duties.

Great Great Grand-mama Hornswoggle wasn't the only relative, who would have had something negative to say, if she had abandoned the party, JUST to go crime busting, with Darkwing, but she DID decide to keep her hall mirror, tuned to Dark and watch all the action, just to keep an eye on things…..

Just as the spell took affect and before anyone could stop her, Gos (not wanting to miss anything) quickly pulled Honker into the circle of light and disappeared along with the others.

The adventure that had begun, with Gosalyn's inadvertent journey to the Impossibles universe, wasn't quite over.

In the paddy wagon, Negaduck fumed and wiggled in the handcuffs and to his surprise they came apart and fell off.

Stunned he wasted no time in crouching just behind the door in the back of the police van, to wait to try and jump the police, when they got to the station.

As he crouched there, he grinned with his usual malicious fury, those stupid cops hadn't even searched him, before putting him into the van.

He sensed something behind him and spun around, to see several pairs of Quackerjack's chattering teeth waiting beside Spike, Bushroot's weird Venus fly trap/dog.

All three of the creatures gave off submissive vibes, clearly not wanting to get torn apart by Negaduck.

Glancing at what was left of the cuffs as they dangled from Spikes mouth, he realized that Quackerjack's teeth must have chewed through the handcuffs.

Just then the van stopped he heard a familiar maniacal giggle and a whispered, "Don't call me SPARKY!" which told Negaduck, who was on the other side of the door.

Sure enough the door swung open to reveal Quackerjack, peeling off the police officer disguise to reveal his usual jester outfit and beside him was MegaVolt, who was clearly happier as he pulled on his battery pack, over his usual yellow jumpsuit.

Cautiously Quackerjack asked, "Hehehe so Boss, How did it go?"

MegaVolt flinched and hissed, "And YOU call me forgetful, (MegaVolt zapped Quackerjack on his tail as he continued, sounding frightened as Negaduck grinned and climbed out of the van) HOW do you think it went? Darkwing Dipstick showed up and GAVE the Boss to us! GEEZ! Even I remember that!"

Bushroot came up from the right and Liquidator from the left and the watery dog's bubbly voice chimed in, "Nine out of Ten satisfied customers agree, that it pays to be a member of the Fearsome Five."

Bushroot waited as Negaduck slipped into his own comfy and more flattering, (In his opinion) costume and transferred all the magical tricks he'd stolen from Morgana, into the hidden pockets of his jacket and checked his cape and hat for his usual stock of weapons and supplies.

Finding his costume well stocked and all four of his cohorts, waiting quietly for his orders, he had to admit, (If only to himself) he was really almost impressed with the others.

Evidently they had succeeded in escaping from any ordinary police, durring their candy raids and waited to intercept him, when Darkwing's sidekick had radioed in for transport.

A few growled questions, confirmed his hypothesis, MegaVolt had intercepted the radio transmission and Bushroot and Liquidator had sabotaged the actual police van, that had been sent to get him, while Quackerjack had supplied their fake police uniforms and driven the van.

The fact that they had not only worked together, but had pulled off a successful caper, thus liberating their leader, from the forces of law and order, he decided to ALLOW them, to take part in the Art Museum heist.

He planned on stealing the museum's collection of Gold masks, encrusted with precious gems and selling them on the black market and with the team to back him up and with Darkwing, busy with his witch girlfriend and everyone else back at her party, this was going to work out even better than he'd hoped.

Negaduck had heard the clock in the St. Canard Town Square Tower, beginning to strike Midnight, as he reached the roof of the museum, he sneered as the changing of the guard took place. Early evening uniformed security guards were replaced, by the night shift coming in with their coffee and sandwiches.

'This will be a Cakewalk!' He thought, It was easy enough to use the little mirror, to spy out the security guards and then to use the sleep sand to render them unconscious.

Bushroot had convinced the trees and bushes surrounding the museum, to lift Negaduck and himself to the roof and vines and roots had helped them to get inside and avoid all the security and traps.

MegaVolt, had shorted out the gate and the door that had led to the loading dock, while Quackerjack, waited in his Ducky mobile to drive them away.

As he accomplished his little task, Negaduck had unknowingly caused a silent alarm, (which had been installed when the Masks had arrived last week) to be sent out.

He HAD avoided everything else, but the motion sensors on the air conditioning vent had triggered an alarm sent to S.H.U.S.H. and Darkwing, which was what the Thunderquack had received, back at Morgana's.

Liquidator, had used the plumbing, to swish his way throughout the building and had scouted the halls, to find the display room where the masks were and had brought Negaduck to that room, before joining MegaVolt and Bushroot standing guard just outside.

As he looked over his target, Negaduck realized that breaking into the display case was going to be a little more tricky, staring angrily at the glass fronted frame and finishing a sandwich he had pilfered from a sleeping guard, Negaduck debated to himself, trying to decide the best way to proceed.

After just a few minutes, he used a glass cutter to slice a hole in the center of the front of the panel, but before he could reach in and disconnect the sensors, he felt a slight breeze and a distinctive thump noise followed by an all too familiar billowing blue smoky cloud.

Negaduck snarled as he spun in place, grabbing for the regular gun he always kept in his cape, as the familiar voice cried out heroically, "I am the terror that flaps in the night….I am the Scrubbing Bubbles, that rub out the Stains of Crime! I......am Darkwiiiiig Duck!"

Wasting no time, Negaduck fired his gun into the cloud of smoke, but had only wasted the bullets, since the cloud dissipated, to show nothing but a neat and disturbingly small, grouping of bullet holes in the far wall.

Turning this way and that he searched the room, watching for a sign of his opponent's next move, he also reloaded his clip and pointing the gun in front of him, waiting for something to happen.

Sternly suppressing a shiver, he muttered, "Your cheep parlor tricks, won't work on me, Do-gooder!"

He heard that IRRITATING voice answer, "Well, then this will have to do!" just as he was tapped on the shoulder and when he spun around to fire his gun, Darkwing's fist connected a solid hit, directly into Negaduck's bill, staggering him and causing him to involuntarily toss his gun away, to the corner of the room.

Furious, he recovered his balance and adapted a ready pose and started trying to corner his double.

Trying to distract Darkwing he asked, "How did you know where I was and how did you get here? I didn't hear that garish jet of yours and besides, I figured you'd be too busy playing Kissy face with the witch!"

Shaking his head, (and making a tisking sound) Darkwing replied, "I certainly wouldn't call the Thunderquack garish if I were you, at least, not when Launchpad can hear you, He's pretty sensitive when it comes to someone insulting his "Baby," AND Morgana knows, that romance has to take a backseat to justice, when criminals like you, are at large Negaduck! Besides, WHO, do you think teleported me here? When she discovered you stole her mirror, potions and her sack of sleep sand, she wanted to come with us herself and turn you into pudding!"

Taking this as a cue, Negaduck reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the little bottles with a cork stuck in it's top, he had "Borrowed" and pulling the cork out with his teeth, flung it's gurgling sloshing contents, at his double, as he called out, "Speaking of that, I guess you'd like them back for her, right Dipwing?"

Caught by surprise, Darkwing sputtered as the stuff soaked his face and feathers, backing away from his enemy….

To Negaduck's disappointment, nothing seemed to happen and before he could advance on his double, he heard another familiar voice call out, "Rally Ho Ho!"

He looked up in time to see, that dark haired human, (in the olive green wetsuit, with the blue swimming goggles and large blue F on his chest, partly transformed into a watery stream from the waist down) coming at him, from the open window, (which had been opened by Launchpad, who was now crouched safely behind a suit of armor) backing up, he whistled for his trained attack Dobermans.

He looked around puzzled, wondering why they weren't responding, then he looked out the window and seeing to his horror and disgust, that they were, being effectively distracted by Gosalyn and Honker, (who were still in their Halloween costumes) with some extra doggie treats, from Skittles' treat basket, generously donated by the super pup, (well, knowing they might be needed, Gos had grabbed some out of Skittles' basket, just as they left Morgana's) now in her Impossi-Pup guise.

In trying to avoid the Watery super teen, he turned and ran, as Fluidman flooded in his wave form, over Darkwing, trying to wash off, what ever it was Negaduck had thrown on him, pausing briefly to shout at the now soaked crime fighter, "Are you alright Darkwing?"

"Fine (Sputtered the masked Mallard) Franky….Thanks, Get Negaduck....hurry and watch out, he has more of those bottles on him!"

Fluey saluted and continued after the fleeing felon.

Seeing the direction that diabolical double was heading from the window, Multi shouting "Rally Ho!" duplicated himself into the room and towards him, to try to head off Negaduck.

But, the Mallard of Menace, saw him coming and skidding to a halt.

Grabbing a hand full of sleep sand, out of the pouch, Negaduck turned to face the direction Multi was coming from, waited till he was close enough, then threw the sleep sand right into original Multi's face, (just as he reached the spot where Negaduck was now standing) he was retracting his duplicates, to get ready for a fight.

It took effect almost immediately, causing the red headed Impossible, to collapse to the floor, as Negaduck took off running again.

But, fortunately for Multi, Fluey, who was close behind them, flowed over his unconscious team mate, soaking Multi and washing the sleep sand away, immediately waking him out of the artificial sleep, induced by the sand.

Negaduck, stopped briefly and was looking over his shoulder, cursing his rotten luck, as he saw what had just happen.

He thought he had cut his adversaries down by one, (another failure) he took off running again, toward the nearby exit, yelling for Liquidator and MegaVolt.

As the two super powered super villains came into the room, Negaduck suddenly heard a springy bouncing sound, looking to his left, he saw the short purple suited human bouncing toward him and as he skidded to a halt, he narrowly avoided being caught by the spring-like arms, which shot out at him.

"Sufferin strikeouts! Coiley shouted in irritation, as he just missed grabbing his avian adversary, as Negaduck headed back the other way and ran right into, Fluey, Multi (who had recovered quickly) and Darkwing, who was unaffected seemingly, by the potion Negaduck threw on him, although, he was dripping wet, after being soaked to the skin, by Fluey's wave.

Negaduck managed to avoid the two impossibles and grab Darkwing in a choke hold, to try to finish off his look-alike, only to have Darkwing simply wiggle like a greased pig and slip right out of his grip, without even getting winded.

Furious Negaduck glared at his hands for a second and as the heroes moved in to surround him, he snarled and began sending out a flurry of kicks and punches at them.

Liquidator, started to transform into his wave form, but he was caught off guard, as a dark haired female human, in a nearly identical olive green wet suite, (to the one worn by her super hero male counterpart) but with a blue mini skirt, blue swimming goggles and a prominent blue FG on the front, dashed up to him and Shouting "RALLY HO!" beat him at his own trick, by washing MegaVolt into Liquidator and shorting out the electric rat, effectively stopping them both.

She HAD taken into account that electricity and water didn't mix and had made sure, to use her arms to shove the rat, onto the water dog, her wet suite insulated her, but she had still felt a little of the shocking impact, since Liquidator, had made a effort to avoid her trap and his arm hit FG, just as he had splashed into a puddle under MegaVolt.

Darkwing had been as surprised as his double, that he had escaped Negaduck's hold so easily, but once he and the Impossibles got into their respective fighting styles, he put aside the strange occurrence, to concentrate on defeating Negaduck.

To his surprise, Darkwing found he was much faster then usual and able to join the teens in using his new found speed, to keep Negaduck busy and no matter how he tried, Negaduck just could not seem to hold onto Darkwing's body.

Multi duplicated himself, quickly around the mallard of menace, who in desperation, having recovered his pistol, was firing quickly, but only succeeded in hitting his numerous duplicates, because original Multi, was hidden behind a nearby piece of sculpture.

Finally having emptied the clip, Negaduck threw away the gun in frustration and facing his double again, He grabbed onto Darkwing's cape, but Darkwing spun away from the garment after hitting the release, as Fluey washed over a stunned Negaduck, knocking him to the floor and sending him slipping and sliding rapidly into a corner, neatly wrapped up in Darkwing's cape, ready for express delivery to jail.

Meanwhile, with the speed he was gaining, Darkwing miscalculated his trajectory and hit the side of the Jeweled Mask's display case, further damaging it and setting off the lasers.

This happy accident on the masked hero's part, caused MORE trouble for Negaduck, besides facing Darkwing and all the other heros, this also meant, that the security alarms sounded and the secondary security case, slid down over the masks keeping them safe from him.

Wiggling free from Darkwing's cape, Negaduck tried using one of his usual tricks, his short fuse lighted bombs, which were quickly thrown out the open window, by Coiley, after grabbing them by stretching out his coiled arms.

Angry now and knowing the police were sure to be on their way, Negaduck felt in his jacket for something different, something his opponents wouldn't expect and felt the other two potions.

He narrowly avoided Impossi-Pup, who was trying to take another bite out of his feathered behind and knocking Darkwing into Launchpad, then standing back with a smirk of superiority, he pulled the cork.

To everyone's shock especially Negaduck's, a puff of green smoke appeared, followed shortly thereafter, by an angry day-glow green glowing Tiger, who immediately tried to take a bite out of Negaduck, before winking broadly at the flabbergasted heroes and sidekick, then took off, chasing away Negaduck's Doberman's right into a nearby K-9 unit's car, before disappearing.

Sneering to show he wasn't that impressed, Negaduck had one more potion up his sleeve, (or, in his pocket) but he hesitated pulling the cork on the last bottle, considering what had happened, with the one before it.

However he was still facing Darkwing and Launchpad, the three Impossibles, FG and Impossi-Pup AND now, he was all alone since Bushroot had most likely taken a powder, So…. He decided to go ahead and chance it, after all, whatever was in the last bottle, might be enough of a distraction, to help him get away.

He HAD to do something, hearing the sirens of the SCPD (St. Canard Police Department) approaching, Negaduck readied himself, for whatever might happen and pulled the little bottle, out of his jacket pocket.

Fortunately, Darkwing noticed that Gos and Honker although they were watching the action, were hidden and safe in a huge replica Treasure Chest, they had taken refuge in it, after Negaduck's Doberman's, had been taken care of, by the magical jungle cat.

But his daughter and her friend's hiding place was still too close to the action for Darkwing's piece of mind, so he, Launchpad and the three teen Heros, moved in on Negaduck to stop him, as he began to pull the cork on the potion bottle.

While That was going on, FG, was sort of still recovering, from her brief encounter with, MegaVolt.

Outside, the police had arrived and surrounded the building and now with his escape affectively cut off, Negaduck, figuring he had nothing to loose and a way out possibly, to gain, pulled the cork, intending to throw it on one or more of the heroes present.

Coiley reacted first, trying to grab the bottle, but Negaduck jerked it back and to the Horror of all of the heroes and Negaduck himself, he ended up accidentally, swallowing the potion inside it!

He was frantic and tried to spit it out, (Too Late) as steam rose from his ears and his eyeballs leaked out a flood of tears, he went from a pale off white, to bright Crimson Red and every shade in between.

From his reaction, all the heros thought the potion was probably a distilled essence, of some kind of hot pepper like Habanera, but, Negaduck would soon wish that was all that it was, he had swallowed.

Darkwing and his group looked on stunned and as they watched, Negs' whole body shimmied and shook and in the blink of a eye, morphed from a desperate hardened criminal, to a neat, luminescent, shiny Lime green Jell-o mold, with Negaduck's eyes and his distinctly shaped beak which was rapidly moving, letting loose a stream of unacceptable language, which caused Launchpad (who blushed bright red) and Darkwing to quickly plug Gos and Honker's ears.

Negaduck's red, yellow and black costume, was in a heap beside him, but before Darkwing or any of the other heros could say or do anything to prevent it……Bushroot's vines snaked their way in from the air conditioner and wound around MegaVolt and the Jell-o-ized Negaduck and dragged them away, leaving only Negaduck's costume behind, as Liquidator, in his puddle-like form, sneaked silently away, to join Quackerjack in escaping.

Thanks to Quackerjack's radio controlled missiles, laser equipped planes and other toy-like weapons, the police were not able to stop any of the Fearsome Five, from making their getaway.

AND as Negaduck's gang were making their getaway, the police rushed into the display room. Darkwing was explaining the situation, when he and the rest of the group, were startled by a dramatic plume of black sulfurous smoke, billowing out from the middle of the room.

As it dissipated, Darkwing who had grabbed his gas gun and was pointing it in the direction of the appearing apparition, suddenly lowered it, as he recognized the person, who was materializing and asked, "Morg? Honey Whumpas? I thought you were going to stay back with your guests, won't your family be upset?"

Morgana smiled and laughing replied, "I just couldn't stay away after seeing what happened to Negaduck! And besides, I was worried about you and our new friends."

Darkwing carefully searched the heap of Negaduck's costume on the floor and came up with Morgana's missing silver mirror and an almost empty bag of sleep sand and handed them to her with a sappy smile.

Launchpad, Multi, (who had duplicated by four) Coiley and Fluey were gathering up the empty bottles, corks and assorted unused weapons.

Giving the weapons to the police and handing the bottles and corks carefully to Darkwing, who then said to Morgana, "Morgana honey, what WAS that last potion anyway, the one that Neg's drank?"

She smiled at her short, handsome, dripping wet, Beau and replied, "Instant Lime Jell-o, with a few special incantations added."

Darkwing chuckled and added, "I guess it will be a while, before Negs is his old nasty self again, huh?"

Morgana laughed and replied, "As much as I'd LOVE, to let him stew a bit, I can't let him stay transformed, It would violate the "Laws of Mage Magic", since he is a NORMAL, he'll turn back into his old ducky self at dawn and since right now he's an enchanted person, he won't be harmed, even if anything happens to him, while he is Jell-o, BUT, I can guarantee, he WON'T enjoy the experience."

Overhearing their conversation, Fluey leaned over to Multi and whispered, "Good thing that rule doesn't apply to witches in our universe, otherwise, we'd have to watch out for Cronella and Hazel!"

Multi nodded, remembering all their encounters, with those particular criminal witches, in their dimension and replied, "And a few other witches besides."

The Heros watched, as most of the SCPD departed, after securing the weapons they had confiscated from Negaduck, the now lime jell-o crook.

As a couple of the police left, they were lamenting not having been able to catch any of the Fearsome Five.

The police officers, were headed for an office outside the display room, to guard the jeweled golden masks, which were now locked securely in a wall safe, until daylight.

As soon as they were alone, Morgana raised her arms and waving her hands, wove a teleport spell, returning herself, Darkwing, Launchpad, The Impossibles, FG, Skittles and the Kids, back to her house, where the Halloween party, was still in full swing and she really did need to get back to the family celebration….

Seeing them arrive back, Monoculo, who had just about, resigned himself to complete failure, in his plan to humiliate him, saw Darkwing walk over to the drink table and pick up the glass he had abandon earlier and waiting, until everyone including Morgana, was served a fresh glass of punch, Darkwing raised his glass and said "Cheers!" He then took a drink of the punch….

End of chapter 16.


	19. Chapter 19 Ectoplasmic Punch!

**Disclaimer; I don't own either Darkwing Duck or the Impossibles or their villains or other heroes They are owned by Disney and Hanna Barbera, I don't own Impossi-Pup or the other original characters featured in this story. I also don't own the civilian names of the Impossibles or their character trait's, the SSHQ where they work as super heroes, or the name of the city they live in, in their own dimension, these are the brilliant creations of a terrific Fan Fiction writer and very Good Friend who has graciously lent them to me for the enhancement of my story, Erin T. Aardvark has written many great stories about the Impossibles as well as other HB cartoon classics, Highly recommended reading. I also wish to give a great deal of thanks to my Mentor and wonderful friend Irual, who's constant help in making these stories better with each chapter, is invaluable. I have added a few incidental characters and things and some locations myself. The only thing gained is reviews, very important keeps me going, so….**

**Sit back, relax, read and review, please. Enjoy!**

**As the adventure continues…..**

**Chapter 18. Potions, Playtime and Trouble.**

**Darkwing raised his glass and said, "CHEERS!" He then took a drink of the punch....**

**As soon as Darkwing had finished about half of his glass, he felt funny and sat the glass with the remaining drink, back down onto the table, before staggering slightly and putting a hand to his head. **

**He heard Morgana gasp and a bolt of lightning struck beside him but he didn't even feel it, he was too busy staring since he was now floating right above the dance floor. **

**Launchpad dropped his glass, staring in shock at his friend, as did at least half of the guests including the Impossibles and the girls.**

**Gosalyn was so busy telling Courtney all about the adventure at the museum, that she didn't notice what was happening right away, but, hearing the collective gasp, (and glass shattering) from where all of the guests were standing, she turned and looked over in that direction and spotted him, **

"**Keen Gear! Honker, Courtney, you guys HAVE to see this, I think that's an Actual Ghost!"**

**As the other kids looked over, suddenly Gosalyn, recognizing who she was looking at, turned Deathly pale and gasped frightened, "That's…..Dad! Launchpad! MORGANA, HELP!" **

**Morgana sniffed the drink in Darkwing's glass and glared accusingly at her Father, before sending a bolt of lightning, to scorch his feathers.**

**Monoculo picked himself up off the floor and he coughed out several smoke rings, as he attempted to gather his dignity, but he swiftly realized he had overstepped himself, since nearly all of the party goers, were clearly siding with Morgana, who was FURIOUS, embarrassed and trying to reassure Gosalyn, who was nearly panic stricken over her Dad's condition. **

**Courtney had quickly run over to her brother and his friends, worried that they might have reactions to the punch too. **

**Everyone was now looking at Morgana's father.**

**With all the disapproving eyes now squarely on him, clearly Monoculo realized, he should have taken into account the child's reaction, since her tears would have gotten sympathy from a stone and even he was feeling guilty for frightening her.**

**Launchpad was looking very nervous, but Morgana said gently, "Don't cry Gosalyn dear, I'm going to stay with your father until the incorporeal cordial wears off and NO ONE, will try any more nasty tricks, ON ANYONE, I promise."**

**She glared at her father, sending a clear warning to him and everyone else in the room, who MIGHT be thinking of pulling any jokes and then as all the party guests looked on, she picked up Darkwing's glass and drank the rest of the liquid in it, then she floated to up her Dark's side to smile at him, reassuringly.**

**Her warning glare, was repeated all over the room and Monoculo found himself ignored, as dozens of the party guests began trying to make things better, by dancing politely with the humans and coaxing Gos and her friends to play party games, like pin the tail on the gryphon, to keep Gos's mind, off her father's unusual condition.**

**After soundly kissing Darkwing, Morgana showed him, how to move through the air and while he wasn't graceful about it, he DID finally get to Gosalyn's side.**

**Smiling he offered, "Hey Slugger, Morgana told me these potions don't last long, I'll be fine in a couple of hrs. (darkwing hoped he would, as he looked up at the wall clock, which read 1am) Don't worry, Morg and I will stay here where it's safe and once I'm back to normal again, we'll make breakfast for the Impossibles and their girlfriends and Skittles, after all, we do need to take care of them, until we can get them safely back home again, Right?**

**Still a little upset, Gosalyn nodded and soon she and Courtney were teamed up and playing hide and go seek with Honker, Launchpad and several Monster children. **

**Even though he tried not to show it, Launchpad was more than just a bit upset, after what happened too, but Darkwing had a few whispered words, with his trusted sidekick and friend, the pilot agreed to let bygones be bygones, for Gosalyn's sake. **

**After the incident with the toast, nothing else unexpected happened and The Impossibles graciously, agreed to continue to entertain the party audience, as a favor to their friend Darkwing. **

**Morgana was so mortified that the humans, (as well as all her friends and relatives) had to witness the dirty trick her father had pulled and even though she was ghost-like, her party guests could still see and speak to her and she was really trying to smooth things over with all the humans, during a break The Impossibles took, from playing music for the dancers.**

**Danalleah smiled and remarked, "I certainly understand about parental disapproval in partners Morgana, (she was standing next to Fluey and put her arm around his waist) my mother, Cronella Critch, doesn't approve of my boyfriend either and she's an outright Villainess, in our world. No one in Franky's, (She used Fluey's civilian name, since she had noticed that Darkwing and his group were using them for all the Impossibles) circle has held that against me, so how could any of us, hold your Dad's behavior, against you?" **

**Morgana smiled back at the teenaged witch, as well as the others, grateful for their understanding.**

**The party continued with Morganna and Darkwing remaining incorporeal and floating around chasing each other, stealing kisses as the time flew by. **

**To Monoculo's disgruntlement, their obvious show of affection, was generally met with sigh's of romantic delight, from family and party guests alike, as opposed to his disappointment in the failure of his plan.**

**He was smart enough to know when to cut his losses though, he also knew that as far as Morgana was concerned, he was skating on very thin ice. Monoculo carefully remained neutral, as he watched the Normal children, as they played games and danced with the younger guests. **

**The Impossibles re-joined with Morgana's house band, the Crypt Kicker Five, after their break, (showing Morgana and her family there was no ill will towards them, as far as the trick Monoculo had played on Darkwing) to play another set of songs, to rousing applause and raucous dancing. **

**The potent purple glowing punch in the punchbowl, was emptied and refilled several times.**

**As the two hrs. wound to a close and the cordial that Monoculo had put into Darkwing's drink wore off, he and Morgana landed with muffled thumps, at the top of a flight of stairs, that led to the main room where the party was still going strong.**

**As they helped each other up still laughing from the giddy sensation of being weightless for a few hrs., as well as having spent time cuddling relatively uninterrupted, by anyone or anything which made them a little flighty and their hormones had also taken fight as it were.**

**They noticed that Monoculo was standing beside Gosalyn, Honker, Courtney and the other Children who were Monster or Mage-born attending the party.**

**The Masked Mallard liked to think of himself as very fair minded when it came to anything or anyone , but when he looked over to see, Morgana's father standing near "His Baby Girl", he was upset, especially after stunt the old Monster had pulled on him, so he abruptly left Morgana standing alone, making his way quickly over to check on Gosalyn.**

**Morgana's petite beak turned down in a slight frown, and she hurried after him, as he made his way across the room.**

**Having loosened up a little after the drink incident and relaxed, Launchpad had proved to be a BIG hit with all the ladies present through his natural kindness and innocent attitude. **

**Well, in all honesty, his tall, broad shouldered, rugged physique helped, he was in fact, cutting quite a figure on the dance floor, as he alternated between the human girls and various females of different species, who were guests at the party.**

**As Launchpad was dancing with FG, he spotted Darkwing, as his best friend hurried past them, with all the stealth he could muster. **

**Morgana hurried to catch up, levitating off the floor a little, to catch up to her Dark. The last thing she wanted, was for him to make a scene loosing his temper, so she would have to spend a lot of time to repair any feelings and so her family didn't get the wrong impression of him.**

**She wanted them to know how sweet and caring he could be, but Morgana also wanted to be near enough, to keep a close eye on her father, incase he did try any more tricks.**

**Halloween night was a night for pranks and jokes and sometimes unfortunately, the spirit of mischief, stayed around for a lot longer. **

**AND although Morgana had really tried convincing herself, that her Father had simply been playing a tasteless joke, by using the cordial on Darkwing, she couldn't help but notice, all the young SINGLE Warlocks and Monster Men, among the guests as she and Dark had floated about among the party goers, making her suspicions go the other way.**

**As they approached the group of children, they heard a remarkable conversation. **

**Monoculo was standing patiently, as Gosalyn and Honker were telling a story, regaling the group of enthralled children, with a wild tale of one of their first adventures as crime fighters, the story involved Professor Moleiarty and his Mole men and their misguided attempt, to take over the surface world, of St. Canard, from their own subterranean world. **

**It was, as Darkwing remembered it, one of the first times he had allowed the kids to participate, in helping him and Launchpad, in their crime fighting.**

**Actually he hadn't wanted to leave them Home Alone, with the risk that with all the tunneling (not to mention the Gigantic Snails) that Moleiarty's men were doing, something might just happen to the house or city services and it WAS a favorite story of Gos's, to tell at every opportunity. **

**Honker was even providing sound effects and enthusiastic pantomime, to help tell the story.**

**Monoculo, having still been treated to the silent treatment from Morgana and many of his family own members, shifted restlessly, as he saw Darkwing and Morgana approach.**

**Right behind them was Launchpad, who, making his apologies to his dance partner, thought he had better be close by, to lend his support, to his friend and crime fighting partner. **

**Monoculo thought, he had better start making amends with his daughter, by first apologizing to her Normal boyfriend and his family and friends. **

**He approached Darkwing, Morgana and Launchpad, who unlike his usual easy going manor, looked at the old warlock, as he would any villain they battled against and even though he HAD promised to let things lay, seeing the scene about to take place, he changed his mind and stepping protectively in front of his friend, Launchpad spoke up, "Listen here you…..don't you think you've done enough, I'd suggest you take it somewhere else and leave us alone!"**

**Monoculo, who held up both hands in an attitude of surrender and looking around Launchpad, at Darkwing hastily said, "Let me explain, Please….I wanted to apologize to you and your daughter, about my tasteless joke, (feeling uncomfortably alone, facing these two Normals AND his daughter, with the other party goers watching, Monoculo continued) I promise, WARLOCK'S Honor, that I'm not trying to deceive you and I AM trying to make things right between us, I only ask that you hear me out. I was wrong to use that potion on you, especially since you are a Normal and didn't know about the many pranks and practical jokes, we play on each other, at "AllHallows. I would like to now ask you, to forgive me…"**

**Pausing, he looked hopeful, since nether of the heroes interrupted or started to walk away, without hearing what he had to say. **

**Nervously (a feeling he wasn't used to) Monoculo waited to see if the confrontational gleam in Darkwing's eyes, would translate into anything physical.**

**He waited for them to say something or let him continue…..**

**To his surprise the costumed duck glanced past him and his gaze lingered on the redheaded duckling watching them. **

**His eyes softened, then turned stern and cold, enough to make the breathlessly watching crowd of Mage and Normal alike pause, before his expression turned much more ordinary and mild mannered.**

**Darkwing stepped out from behind his Loyal Sidekick and finally said, "I can't forgive you so easily. I don't really mind so much, that you slipped me that potion, but you really scared my daughter and THAT, I won't forgive or forget anytime soon."**

**He reached out and took Morgana's hand and added more quietly, "If you weren't Morgana's Father and her family wasn't so important to her….I probably wouldn't even TRY to forgive you, (glancing sheepishly at Morgana he added) But I'll do anything, for the people I love."**

**This caused a bit of an Awww….to sweep through the crowd of listeners, but Monoculo now knew what he had to do to ease the hurt and anger he realized Morgana felt, as far as he was concerned.**

**Monoculo flinched a little, but didn't try to argue, instead he turned hopefully to Gos, who was busy helping Honker off with his Mad Scientist wig, so he would have an easier time keeping his glasses in place. **

**The incident with the potion HAD been awful, since for a terrible few seconds she had feared that her Daddy had actually died, but her somber expression brightened as she saw Squeek, Archie and Morgana and she smiled a little as Eek landed on her Dad's slouch hat and began to hum delightedly.**

**The incident back at the Museum with the attack dogs had been easier for her than for poor Honker, especially since his lab coat brushed the floor and despite it being altered to fit him better, he still tended to get it tangle his feet, while her skirt was full enough that she moved easily in it.**

**Turning to face Monoculo and her Dad, she looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well, if you really HAD hurt Dad, I wouldn't forgive you EVER. But…you ARE Morgana's Dad and even though she doesn't like you very much right now, she does love you, SO I'll make you a deal."**

**Launchpad, Honker and Darkwing all flinched visibly at that opening statement and waited KNOWING Gosalyn had decided on something, without telling them anything.**

**Usually this meant trouble with a capital "T", but Darkwing remained silent and signaled Honker and Launchpad, to do the same.**

**After all, he hadn't forgiven Monoculo yet and he hadn't forgotten anything, about the last time he experienced that old Warlock's sense of Humor.**

**It had taken him a week of showers and wearing a flea collar, to stop that infernal ITCHING, after Monoculo had turned him into the WolfDuck, a werewolf like creature AND had given him a mild case of Fleas to boot, when he, accidentally, mind you, visited Castle Macabre last year.**

**while he waited, Monoculo actually felt a twinge of respect and admiration for the spunky child staring him down.**

**If she really WAS Darkwing's daughter, maybe there was more to the boy than he gave him credit for…**

**Later that day, at about noon or so, Morgana had looked on in surprise as her dignified and thoroughly socially mindful father, was soundly beaten by her boyfriend's "Little Girl", at yet another game, this one a complete surprise.**

**So far, Monoculo had been forced to play (and soundly lost) a round of basketball, a 15 minute game of soccer, a short period of roller hockey and NOW was sitting at a small table and chairs set, with Gos and Launchpad, while most of the party guests looked on in unbelieving awed silence. **

**There had been some small scale attempts to do the usual activities like spell competitions, Monster tag and capture the flag, but it had all ground to a screeching halt as little Gosalyn Mallard extracted a through and surprisingly well thought out penance from the Patriarch of the Macabre clan.**

**As the afternoon progressed the little Normal had included other adults and her friends in her games and fun.**

**Most of the sports activities had proven to be quite popular and the humans had learned about the traditional Monster games like cups and stones and Blind Monster Bluff and everyone had swiftly learned not to underestimate any of the Normals.**

**In all honestly though, even Granny and Morgana's Aunt Lucretia had stopped the feast preparations, to go watch in awed amazement, when the call had gone out for a tea party eatables and Morgana had summoned the child size furniture and tea set.**

**Monoculo was now wearing, a frilly feathered boa and a flowered hat and a pair of impossibly large pink sunglasses, over his formal attire while trying to daintily sip make-believe tea, (coo coo cola) from a tiny cup, balancing it's little matching saucer, while being tutored, by Honker Muddlefoot, from his mother's book called, "Ms. Mallard's, Lady's book of manners and etiquette."**

**The rest of her family had been stunned when Monoculo had quietly apologized to the Normals and had admitted he was WRONG, in front of so many witnesses, But, when he had also agreed to Gosalyn's request to "Play" with her and her Normal friends, everyone had been a little apprehensive, except for Gos herself.**

**Monoculo had excepted her terms, looking relieved at her willingness to forgive his misbehavior and at the same time a bit apprehensive, himself.**

**For the first time since her father had been hexed, the child exhibited the confidence and intelligence, that they all recognized in her father. But no one had expected this!**

**Darkwing looked on and sighed, "I will have to give it to your father Morg, he can Take it almost as well as he can dish it out. But maybe I'd better give him a way out of this, Binkie Muddlefoot, has been drumming those rules into us for weeks and…"**

**Morgana stopped him with a little peck on his cheek and offered, **

"**This is GOOD for Daddy, Dark, it's about time he learned how to treat the people I love and besides, the cookies are done and I'm due to pour the 'tea,' SO, get your sunglasses on and sit down. After this we can bow out gracefully, while we get the feast table set up, by then Gosalyn will be too distracted by the broomsticks and practicing flying, to pick on Father anymore. Besides, I think the tea party was a truly INSPIRED choice my love, Daddy is the one, after all, who complained that NORMALS had no MANNERS."**

**Sighing again Darkwing quit resisting, replaced his usual hat with a fancy bejeweled turban and agreed meekly saying, "Yes Dearest." before seating himself cautiously, next to Monoculo and put on his huge green rimmed glasses.**

**Meanwhile, in one of the Fearsome Five's secret hideouts, Negaduck had just finished a shower and was changing into one of his trademark red, yellow and black costumes. **

**He had changed back into his handsome and dangerous self just after dawn and Bushroot, Quackerjack, MegaVolt and Liquidator all swore he didn't have any Jell-o on himself anywhere, although he just couldn't seem to get that Lime Jell-o smell out of his feathers, so he had taken time for the shower.**

**Once again ready to go out to commit crimes and wreak mayhem, on the city of St. Canard, he went to his computer and hacked into the data files for the security firm, that had protected the Art Museum. **

**He grinned his usual evil toothy grin, as he read the duty roster, and it was just as he suspected, the Museum was having to repair the damage, in the exhibit hall where the masks had been, so they were being transported to a safe secured place.**

**The Museum was transferring the Jeweled encrusted golden "Masks Of Megas Tu", to the Federal Reserve Vault temporarily, until they completed repairs and upgraded their security again.**

**He figured, it would be even easier to steal the masks en route, than it would have been in the Museum exhibit.**

**Deep in thought and cracking his knuckles, he went into the main room of the hideout and called together the members of his gang, making a real effort (a monumental task on Negaduck's part) not to be nasty, as a reward to them for getting themselves out of police custody AND being smart enough to think of freeing him, as well.**

**AND all four of them perked up, since he didn't pull his chainsaw out, OR threaten to KILL or Maim any one of them, as he outlined his plan.**

**Since Bushroot and Quackerjack had even managed to hold it together and get them all out of the Art Museum, past Darkwing Dolt and his friends, those DARN Super Humans Heroes AND the police AND get them here to the safe house, he had even agreed, to split the proceeds from the illegal sale of the collection with them, 60/40.**

**Liquidator almost objected to this, UNTIL he remembered who he was talking with, but the others were stunned at Negaduck's generosity, since he USUALLY kept 90% or ALL, of any stolen loot for himself. **

**They all figured, that being turned into a sweet desert, had temporarily disrupted, The Boss' mean streak and they had each privately decided, to enjoy it, while they could.**

**After checking the possible routes of the armored trucks, that were being routed to the St. Canard National Reserve vault, Negaduck decided that it would be best to use a combination air assault and his gang's super powers, to get to and break into all the trucks in the convoy. That way, no matter which truck held the masks, they would intercept them all.**

**They were taking different routes, so the gang was going to have to split up…..**

**Quickly deciding what to do, Negaduck told Quackerjack to go after Beaks Security truck 324, headed north and to take "Sparky" with him, since he didn't want to risk the electric rodent near Liquidator and his plane. **

**Then he sent Bushroot and Licky, after truck number 187, headed East of the Art Museum and he himself would intercept the truck headed South on the most direct route to the vault. **

**His target was truck number 965 and not having the option of blowing up the truck meant he was going to have to work out something a bit more subtle, but eventually equally satisfying.**

**Everyone at Macabre Manor, was relaxing after the first of the small meals, that made up the traditional feasting held on Allhallows, by the Monster community.**

**And in spite of some of the more unusual dishes at the tables, the humans had enjoyed the meal and company, of their avian friends.**

**Danalleah had asked Morgana and been assured, that the dishes were entirely safe for humans, since her Great Great, Grand-mama, had already thought to check so everyone could try the new and different dishes, with varying degrees of enthusiasm and success.**

**In fact, Courtney, Gosalyn, Honker and the other children, had to be dragged bodily off heir brooms to eat, since none of them, had wanted to stop flying.**

**Courtney for one, knew this might be her only chance to do this, (unless Danalleah could somehow make her a flying broom, or MAYBE, Morgana would let her keep this one) was particularly reluctant to stop, but the adults insisted.**

**As Darkwing struggled to subdue a particularly lively pastry, he was actually relieved to feel his silent alarm go off. **

**It was built into his cufflink, on the sleeve of his purple jacket and the tiny vibration, was clearly felt against his wrist, but didn't disturb anyone.**

**Smiling at Morgana, he shoved the bite eagerly into his mouth an swallowed it, without noticing that it changed colors as he cut it off the pastry and said, "I'll be right back Honey Whompus." then hurried to the Thunderquack.**

**Launchpad honestly thought Darkwing was just taking a break from the Monster food, until he saw the excitement in his friend's expression.**

**Politely, he excused himself and followed his friend to their jet, only to have Darkwing turn a few moments later and stagger back in surprise at seeing Launchpad standing close behind him.**

**Excitedly, he said "Oh, LP, I'm glad you're here, I was just coming back to find you! Beaks Security Company, they have the contract to service the Art Museum, has had a computer break in and someone has accessed the armored truck routes in their files. I'm guessing Negaduck is up to his same old tricks!"**

**An excited young and very familiar voice piped up and said, "KEEN GEAR! Let's Go!"**

**Turning in exasperation, Darkwing stared at his daughter, the glower in his eyes told her he had no intentions, of budging as he said, "Gosalyn…"**

**Just then he saw Courtney and Honker looking their way, holding the little training brooms and he pointed out, "You have more important things to do, than follow me today Little Missy!"**

**Gosalyn gathered herself, clearly intending to argue her point of view, when he turned her around and said, "Courtney is here, because she wanted to spend time with you, Gosalyn Lyn Mallard AND I think it would be best, if you stayed here and played with her and Honker."**

**Gos paused, she was clearly torn and then asked worriedly, "But…you and Launchpad NEED me….you shouldn't take on the Fearsome Five all by yourself…..what IF something bad happens to you?"**

**Multiman, (whom Gosalyn referred to by his civilian name, Mark Mills) spoke up, he was standing just off to the right, of where Darkwing and Gos were and said, "I understand how you feel Gos, we worry about each other, when we go out to fight crime. But…seeing as how, we are here…."**

"**And since Darkwing helped us out back home…" added Coilman, aka Calvin Collins, grinning as he and Fluidman, referred to, by the Darkwing gang, by his regular name, Franky McAlister, joined their team mate, just in front of their friends…**

**Multi, Fluey and Coiley finished all together, as they transformed into their super powered crime fighting alter egos, in a blur of multi-colored patterns, "It's only fair, that he gets help from us, "The Impossibles." **

**They finished all together, as Multi and Fluey's girlfriends and FG came up having noticed the change.**

**Quickly the boys explained that they were going to help Darkwing and Launchpad, apprehend the criminals from yesterday and all three girls nodded and agreed that helping out their friends before returning home, was a good idea.**

**Then as she Glanced at Gosalyn's disappointed face, FG looked over at the boys, Darkwing and Launchpad and said, "Even though I'd feel better going with you guys to help, I think it might just be a good idea, if someone stayed around here, to keep an eye on Courtney. Shawn, Danalleah and I can stick around here, IF you guys promise us, that you'll radio us, if you need some backup!"**

**Danalleah nodded and added, "I 'd like to chat with Morgana for a bit, call it an informational exchange, so I can add to the magical education, I've been getting from Winnie, (Winsome Witch) and bring back a few new bits of magic to show her, when we get home, I'd like to impress her, for a change. **

**Morgana and I might be able to cook up something new and I think, together, we can whip up a way to keep in communication, with some spells, in case we need to contact Darkwing and his group, after we get back home again."**

**Morgana came up and hearing the conversation commented, "I'd be happy to exchange information with Danalleah and to be on the safe side, it is best for you girls stay here with us. FG, we understand about your being a Crime Fighter and you want to be there with your cousin and the other Impossibles, to help out my Dark, but Shawn and Danalleah aren't as well equipped, to handle those villains, as you and the other three are….so it's best right now, if you, Danalleah and Shawn stay here." **

**She adjusted Darwkwing's slouch gray hat and whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting Dark, so be careful and hurry back once you've turned the villains over to S.H.U.S.H., Alright?"**

**Hugging him, Danalleah gave Fluey a little kiss and whispered, "Please Be Careful and let us know if you need help."**

**Shawn nodded, and after giving Multi a hug as well and kiss on his cheek, she stepped back to join FG and Danalleah beside Morgana and then smiled at the little duckling and said, "Common Gos, I see Honker has a broom for you and Skittles wants to play."**

**As she Looked eagerly at Darkwing, Gosalyn reluctantly allowed herself to be led away, the lure of her human friend, Skittles (who was not too happy, to also be left behind this time) and getting another chance to take a spin on the broomstick, temporarily overcame her need to stay with her Dad and help him fight crime.**

**The three teenaged crime fighters grinned as the feathered Masked crime fighter looked at them and his ever present loyal sidekick and said, "Well then,…What are we waiting for? We have EVIL DOERS to thwart, LET'S GET DANGEROUS!!!"**

**With that, Darkwing and Launchpad boarded the Thunderquack and the Impossibls boarded the Impossi-Jet and they lifted off and sped into downtown St. Canard. **

**On the way, Darkwing radioed S.H.U.S.H. HQ, to let them know what was going on and that the second Jet was a friendly one and that he would report in later, to explain the details. **

**First Agent Grizzlikof sputtered and raged as usual, at this lack of regulated procedure, but he was cut off by the diminutive head of the agency, J. Gander Hooter, who simply agreed to hear Darkwing out, once The Fearsome Five were all apprehended.**

**The two jets soared in formation, looking for Negaduck and his gang as the transmission ended.**

**All too soon, they saw a huge robot, smashing it's way through a group of large buildings.**

**It was white and squared off, with large round eye balls that matched the round sensors that were perched on the top of two long antennas attached to it's head in place of ears.**

**It had long legs that looked like slinky springs and grasping pinchers for hands on the end of it's tube like arms.**

**It's arms extended and retracted as it tried to grab an armored car as the driver stomped on the gas and attempted to avoid the claws reaching to pick up the truck, like a child playing with toy cars.**

**The truck wasn't built for speed or maneuverability and it was grabbed as they watched.**

**Darkwing and Launchpad turned on their headsets, as Launchpad adjusted the frequency, to the one used by the Impossi-jet in time to hear, **

"**Gallopin Goliath, take a look at that!"**

**The voice coming through was Multi's, as the Impossibles saw the huge metal Monster. **

**At the same time, an all too familiar yellow, black and red jet, was swooping like a Bird of Prey, on a target a little way across the city and seeing that decided Darkwing, "We have double trouble Boys! We'll take on the Negaquack, if you guys can handle that oversized toy. But be careful though, Quackerjack's inventions are always full of LETHAL surprises."**

**Multi who was in the pilots seat, nodded and answered, "Roger that Darkwing!" **

**Darkwing and Launchpad heard, three youthful voices shout, "RALLY HO!" through their headsets, as the Impossi-Jet streaked off to intercept the gigantic robot.**

**End of chapter 18.**


	20. Chapter 20 Blistering Battle Royals!

Disclaimer; I don't own either Darkwing Duck or the Impossibles or their villains or other heroes. They are owned by Disney and Hanna Barbera, I don't own Impossi-Pup or any other original characters featured in this story. I also don't own the civilian names of the Impossibles or their character trait's, the SSHQ, where they work for as super heroes, or the name of the city they live in, in their own dimension, these are the brilliant creations of a terrific Fan Fiction writer and very Good Friend, who has graciously lent them to me for the enhancement of my story, Erin T. Aardvark has written many great stories about the Impossibles, as well as other HB cartoon classics, Highly recommended reading. I also wish to give a great deal of thanks to my Mentor and wonderful friend Irual, who's constant help in making these stories better with each chapter, is invaluable. I have added a few incidental characters and things and some locations myself.

The only thing gained is reviews, very important keeps me going, so….

Sit back, relax, read and review, please. Enjoy!

As the adventure continues…..

Chapter 19. Criminals, Calamitys and Crashes

While Darkwing and Launchpad flew off to try and catch Negaduck, the teen crime fighters The Impossibles, were just preparing to help by apprehending what looked like a giant toy robot, most likely a mechanical minion of Darkwing's criminal nemesis, Quackerjack.

The Impossibles noticed that in spite of it's huge size, the robot moved very quickly.

Fluey watched as the square head turned and twisted on the neck and as a flash of sparks traveled from one ball like sensor to the other and commented calmly, "If it's electric, I should be able to short it out."

Multi nodded as he piloted their jet in a large circle and tried to estimate the robot's grabbing range.

Seeing the spring like legs, Coiley commented. " Jumpin Juggernauts, It looks like this Quackerjack character, has stolen a page from my book."

As they watched, the robot's claw tore off the roof of the Armored Car like it was made out of tin and it's legs extended up and down like elevators to shake the guards out, as though it was emptying a can of tuna fish.

Realizing that the guards would be hurt, Multi hit the autopilot button and shouting "RALLY HO!" began to duplicate himself towards the guards, clinging desperately to each other and the side of the truck.

As he was quickly approaching the truck Multi saw, two black cases, (most likely containing two of the masks from the Museum, fall out and head toward the street below.)

Multi's duplicates made it easy enough to grab both of the frightened guards, but he missed the cases. But Multi was more concerned with saving two lives, before going after inanimate objects.

The twosome were so glad to have been caught, neither of them objected to the unusual appearance of their rescuers, considering they all looked exactly alike.

These heros were human, not dog-like or avian or mouse-like the way they were used to seeing. (Not many people in St. Canard outside of the secret organization S.H.U.S.H., had ever seen or even heard of humans, after all, Darkwing's contacts with Comet Guy, of the Planet Mertz, WAS Top Secret!)

Once the guards were safely belted into the Impossi-Jet's back seat, they promptly fainted as they saw Coilman, who shouted, "RALLY HO!" then sprang out of the jet, moments later landing on the ground, in an attempt to intercept and trip the robot, by tying it's legs together, using his own super springy limbs.

Fluidman quickly transformed into his half liquid state and shouting, "RALLY HO HO!" shot forward fearlessly into the fray and after catching the black cases, he quickly handed them off, to a couple of Multi's duplicates.

These combined actions actually distracted Quackerjack and MegaVolt from defending themselves as well as they might have, well, it also didn't help that they were fighting over the remote that controlled the robot, but…That wasn't unusual for these two.

Megs and Quacky weren't really paying attention, to what had gone on outside, they were safe inside the head of the robot, looking out a port hole like opening in the face, where a mouth would be. AND they were grabbing the remote back and forth in their squabble.

There were several places to sit built into the control room of the head of the robot, it had several buttons and two joysticks and the robot would react according to which part of the control was moved. It even had some loose toys, which were rattling around as the robot bounced up and down, while MegaVolt and Quackerjack continued their fight over the controller.

Of course from their view of the robot from the outside, Multi and Fluey saw that the robot had dropped the now empty armored car and began turning it's distructive actions to demolishing nearby buildings, acting for all the world, like a naughty little kid, throwing a fit after being told, 'NO!' But the scale of the destruction was pretty impressive none the less.

As Coilman's tactic took effect and the robot lost it's balance and fell to the pavement, the villains FINNALLY quit squabbling, noticed their precarious predicament and prepared for a fight.

As the red headed Impossible and his duplicates pulled apart the head of the robot, Quackerjack tried using his flamethrower teddy on Multi.

"Sizzling stereos, Lookout Multi!" shouted Fluey, as he took swift action and doused the flames.

Then MegaVolt supercharged several of Quackerjack's pairs of windup teeth, as well as one of his spinning tops and the Impossibles were forced back as the whirling top promptly unleashed it's ultra sharp blades and began to spin with lethal intent, while the mechanical teeth leaped and jumped trying to bite Coiley.

"Twistin Topers!, Watch out for those knives guys!" Shouted Multi as he narrowly avoided, getting sliced in half by quickly sidestepping out of the spinning top's way.

Multiman and Fluidman had to work together, to short circuit the dangerous toys and with Coiley's help soon had the gruesome twosome, captured and secured in the Impossi-Jet.

Looking in the distance, the trio of teen crime fighters could see a nasty air battle shaping up between Launchpad's Jet and the Yellow, Black and red nearly exact copy, of the Thunderquack, Darkwing had call it the Negaquack and the Impossibles had guessed that it was piloted by none other than that nefarious twin of Darkwing's, Negaduck himself.

Now that they had taken care of their own objective, having had several run ins with Negaduck and knowing that he was the most dangerous of the Fearsome five, Multi strongly suggested they to go right away to help Darkwing and Launchpad.

While the teenaged super heros The Impossibles wrapped up their fight with MegaVolt and Quackerjack, Darkwing and Launchpad were zooming after the Negaquack.

It was on the way to intercept the Mallard of Menace's jet, when Darkwing happened to sweep the ground with his binoculars and spotted the distinctive title wave M.O. of the Liquidator, sweeping a second armored car, into the waiting branches of several uprooted Oak trees.

Groaning in frustration, as he realized Negaduck had split up his gang and was attacking all the armored trucks at the same time, to be certain of capturing all of the six masks of the collection, Darkwing sighed and pulled on his purple helmet with the wide white stripe down the middle and wings on the sides, as he got onto the Ratcatcher.

Stowing his gray fedora, in a pocket of his cape he prepared to go after the two criminals, who were in turn going after the armored car after the two masks it held, from the museum exhibit.

Launchpad had seen Bushroot and Liquidator's antics, as he dodged behind one of the taller sky scrapers, in preparation for swooping in on Negaduck and he was all ready with the launch ramp.

Darkwing gave his sidekick a confident grin and said, "Be careful LP, The Thunderquack is Much better than Negaduck's plane and you ARE the best pilot I know, But Negaduck won't hesitate to fight dirty. I'll keep Bushy and Licky busy and try to save the armored car. Don't worry about me and don't take any unnecessary chances."

Launchpad, looked worried, after all Bushroot and Liquidator worked well together and taking on both super villain's by himself was a pretty tall order, even for DW, but he knew what Darkwing wanted him to say, so he replied, "Right-O DW!" And hit the toggle to lower the ramp and sent his friend, street side.

Darkwing made his patented dramatic entrance, from the jet and gunned the engine as he landed to take some of the gravitational stress off the Ratcatcher. Landing safely he skidded to a halt a few feet in front of the trees who were tearing into the armored car's door under the direction of their friend Bushroot.

Acting while the element of surprise was still his, he swiftly fired off, a canister of laughing gas at the mutant plant duck.

Granted, Bushroot was mostly plant, but he was an air breather and even though laughing gas wasn't the most effective weapon against this villain, it was the canister, that had been loaded first in the clip, so Darkwing had to make due with what he had.

Spinning the motorcycle in place, with a horrendous squealing of the tires and clouds of smoke, from burning rubber he took aim at the watery villain now bearing down on him, from what remained of the armored car.

Liquidator had been checking to see if the armored truck was the one carrying the gold masks and was disappointed to find only two in this truck, aside from the shaken security guards, who were taking advantage of this distraction, being provided by the Masked Mallard, to crawl a short distance away and radio for help.

They realized that their guns were no good against these super villains and they had orders to follow which included staying out of the way, since they were only supposed to escort the masks, not fight these dangerous criminals.

Darkwing was nearly in time, to hit the Liquidator with his new binder capsules, a new addition to his crime fighting arsenal, developed especially for fighting this watery villain.

But, the Liquidator made holes in his body and they passed through him, to hit the sidewalk behind him in a poof, as the water soluble capsule hit, where the Liquidator had just pried open the back of the armored car, he had left some of himself, as a watery puddle, near the door.

Seeing the fairly large piles of semi solid residue, Liquidator cocked an eyebrow and demanded, "What's this? The Liquidator keeps up with all consumer trends and yet it appears, that a new product is being test marketed."

"Here's another FREE sample!" Darkwing growled, as he flipped a toggle on his gas gun and fired a freeze gas canister, at his watery foe, before leaping off the Ratcatcher, to wrap a rag over Bushroot's beak.

The plant duck was caught off guard and even though he could have used his telepathy to get the trees to fight for him, the chemicals on the rag made him so dizzy and disoriented, that the trees didn't know what to do as Bushroot's eyes rolled back in his head and snapped shut.

Using his cape Darkwing swiftly wrapped Bushroot up and nodded to the security guards, who crouched behind a sidewalk mailbox.

The rag, was soaked in a special blend of chloroform and diluted weed killer, that had been developed at S.H.U.S.H. labs, to calm the mutant plant duck, when he had his panic attacks, while in their custody and had been proven very effective in keeping Reggie's plant control, to a minimum as well.

Bushroot tended to remain in custody a lot longer than the other members of the Fearsome Five whenever he was apprehended, but the downside of this was his unique needs for sunlight and open air when he was incarcerated so he developed some health concerns and Dr. Bellum responded with a full regimen of physical treatments and special diet to help him adapt including this formula.

Reggie was actually one of the few criminals Darkwing had fought, that he tended to think of more as misguided and trapped by circumstance rather then actually being villainous by nature.

But that didn't make him any less of a challenge, it just meant that Bushroot was one of the few criminals that Darkwing spent the least amount of time pursuing and also if he thought about it, one of the few he would turn his back on without Launchpad there to back him up.

Darkwing knew these drugs, were a very temporary solution and even IF Launchpad were there to help, Liquidator was more dangerous at the moment.

Spinning to face his other foe, Darkwing saw that the freeze formula, was wearing off and the Liquidator had already thawed enough to surge forward, but he was still in a crystallized state and much slower and firmer that usual…except for his mouth.

As Darkwing leaped forward, hoping that his patented Double Flip Boom Boom Double Footed Web Kick, would temporarily shatter Liquidators form, but the watery dog slid sideways taunting his opponent.

"While tried and true products are always a guaranteed sale, new marketplace innovations dictate, that a change in marketing tactics and strategy, will increase your bottom line. AND today only, the Liquidator is offering to demonstrate, how outdated techniques contribute to failure, in more that just sales."

Darkwing did connect just as he hoped, unfortunately, his kick didn't have the result he had hoped for.

He ended up with his left foot, stuck in the Liquidator's chest. AND since Licky was the consistency of slush at the time, the main reason DW was trapped was because the Liquidator wanted to negate Darkwing's agility and grasp his enemy personally.

Fortunately for Darkwing, Liquidator maintained the chill of his current condition, instead of becoming boiling hot, which could seriously injure him.

Instead, the water dog grinned and his expression fill the flailing duck with a distinct feeling of foreboding.

Pulling Darkwing out of his chest, with a "POP" Liquidator whirled in place and flung the hapless crime fighter, head first into a nearby trash dumpster.

Happily for Darkwing, the dumpster was overstuffed, with trash bags, that served to cushion his landing, he was unhurt, but winded as the Liquidator started to retrieve the two cases, containing the Golden Masks.

Liquidator glanced up at the sound of a strange aircraft, moving above him to see what he could swear was an open air reddish-orange convertible CAR, with a stubby rear wing-like tail section and black fan tails, soaring powerfully along and from the looks of it, this strange apparition, was headed for Negaduck's position.

Liquidator knew the only way to turn a profit, was to close the deal and he intended, to fulfill his part of the contract to the letter. Keeping this in mind, he flowed over to the security guards, smiling broadly, as they fearfully backed away from Reggie's slumbering form.

Sweeping the cloth away from his cohort's bill, the former Bud Flood, splashed some of the cold water from his hand over Bushroot, to wash off any chemical residue and clear his nares.

Just as the mutant plant duck was coming to his senses and his trees were beginning to stir also, who should show back up, but Darkwing.

He was dirty and panting from having to climb out of the dumpster, but he was still a dangerous threat to the two villain's scheme.

He was determined to foil these felonious felons, Darkwing braced himself and fired another series of his water soluable capsules, filled with the super absorbent powder, at the

Liquidator and this time two of them hit their target.

Liquidator staggered as his hands and arms became sluggish and almost Jell-o like. The former Bud Flood looked at himself in surprise and realized that the stuff in his opponents capsules, had absorbed as much of him as they could.

Avoiding the rest of the capsules, the Liquidator snarled, "Liquidator Brand Villainy, is never off the shelf, It's always customized for every occasion."

With that, he flexed his now much more solid arms and punched Darkwing in the bill, unfortunately for the Liquidator, his arms were now, much heavier and he had trouble, keeping them on his torso, since the rest of him, was still fully watery.

Darkwing fell onto Bushroot and kept his head, in spite of the ringing in his ears.

He hadn't taken the full brunt of the blow, but it had still been pretty severe.

He felt Bushroot begin to stir and flailed trying to anticipate the criminals reactions, Darkwing accidentally hit Reggie on the head with his gas gun, cold conking the plant duck, knocking him out before leaping back into the fight, as he took some super absorbent shammys out of his jacket and twisted out of the way as a spout of water surged towards him….

Launchpad dove from the upper atmosphere and fired one of his laser cannons in a concentrated burst at the Negaquack, hoping to penetrate the outer armor and scramble it's electrical system. He knew Negaduck was an experienced pilot, but, unlike Launchpad, he hadn't built his plane.

Negaduck had instead coerced the "Criminal Twin to this universes Hero organization, which was located in the negaverse, S.H.U.S.H.(the Secret, Harmful, Underground, Surveillance, Headquarters) into providing him with his air transport, after taking control of most of the continent back in his universe.

Once he had discovered what he referred to as the Normal-verse, Negaduck had brought the jet over, along with his initial stocks of weapons and other technology.

Unlike the rest of his equipment though, Negs hadn't changed his plane, for a less conspicuous one, after he had begun his criminal activities here.

Launchpad had secretly wanted to compare his "Baby" to it's Negaverse twin, ever since he had seen it. HOWEVER, every time Negaduck had been captured, the hiding place of his jet, had been low on the list of things to find out.

This being the case, Launchpad was caught a little off guard, as the yellow, red and black plane spun in mid air and yawed to the left avoiding about ¾ of the laser arrays.

With a excited yell, Launchpad pull right and spun in the opposite direction, almost like one of the choreographed stunts he had preformed in the McQuack Family Flyer's Air Show.

Of course, no one in the air show ever shot at him, which made a HUGE difference.

Twisting in his seat he toggled a catch and a second set of controls popped out of the Thunderquack's dashboard just above the instrument panel. Hitting one of the switches, Launchpad sent the jet into a steep climb before dropping his magnetized, electrified net over the Negaquack.

The net, was attached to the bottom of LP's jet with a detachable cable that spun out behind the net like a spider's safety cable, Negaduck cursed onboard his plane, as the net unrepentantly settled over his jet and caught on the bill ramp, keeping the missile launcher shut and fouling his laser guns, so he couldn't fire them.

With a grim sneer, Negaduck flicked a glance out the canopy and growled, "THAT is a new trick. BUT then SO is THIS…."

As Negaduck tried to deploy his belly guns and twisted the joystick of his plane in hopes of fouling the Thunderquack's jets in the cable, Launchpad switched on the electricity, hoping to disable the plane below.

At the exact same time, Negaduck hit a switch on his own dashboard that sent a surge of power to secondary generator.

Using the power from that, he activated his special cloaking device hoping to interfere with the Thunderquack's net and free his plane.

Unfortunately the two systems interactions, had an effect he hadn't anticipated.

Both jets lit with a glow of bright light, as the net and cable connecting them, shook with strain and both jet's shut down and began to fall from the sky.

The Impossi-jet was loaded with the two security guards, Quackerjack, MegaVolt and the Impossibles, (minus Skittles, who had stayed behind to play with the children, Shawn, FG and Danalleah ) and so, was a touch slower than usual, as it powered it's way across the sky above St. Canard.

It wasn't bad though, as the flying car moved through the sky, Multi dropped a little lower, as they flew over St. Canard, The Impossibles were debating what to do with their prisoners and the guards, as well as the masks they were guarding.

It wouldn't be right to endanger the guards in the coming fight and from what Darkwing had said and the fight's last night, the Impossibles knew that the crooks they had in custody, were actually very dangerous and would try escaping, if they got the chance.

A building they were passing looked like a Hospital and painted on the roof was an H inside of a circle.

Now admittedly this WAS the symbol for helipad in their human world, but it had slipped Multi's mind for a moment that they were in another universe and the symbol might mean something else.

That being the case, Multi decided it would be best place to leave their prisoners and the security guards out of the coming air battle.

Quickly landing and unloading everyone from the Impossi-jet, the Impossibles hurriedly checked the restraints on their prisoners and prepared to leave them and the security guards on the helipad and take off to help Darkwing and Launchpad.

One of the guards objected fearfully, "Hey wait a minute, You guys just can't leave us here alone with them, we aren't S.H.U.S.H, Agents!"

The second guard had also regained consciousness.

The teen crime fighters, were confused at the negative reaction of the first security guard, to being left in charge of the prisoners.

Multi didn't know much about what this S.H.U.S.H. Agency actually was, that the guard was talking about, only what Gos had said after she had first met Big D, about it being like their own SSHQ, but still, most security personnel The Impossibles had dealt with, were perfectly capable handling this type of situation.

Then the other guard chimed in, "If those two do manage to get loose, there are hundreds of innocent sick people and doctors and nurses who will be at risk, if you leave us here without any protection."

Multi, Coiley and Fluey were thinking about their options and also concentrating on watching the air conflict in the distance, when dire circumstances met their eyes, as they spotted two jets now connected by a thin cable.

As they watched they realized that Launchpad's Thunderquack and Negaduck's Negaquack were literally FALLING out of the sky.

" HO-LY HORIFIC! Look at THAT!" shouted Coiley who was the first to find his voice after seeing such a shocking sight.

The Jet's were falling fast and as they watched the hatch of the Negaquack opened, but the pilot couldn't eject because the net connected to the line coming from the other jet had fouled the hatch release.

Having no time to loose and realizing the only way to solve the serious problem they were now facing, placating these security guys and saving the occupants of the jets now plummeting Earthward, Fluey quickly made the only decision possible.

"I'll stay here and watch over these people, (Fluey volunteered) the electrical toys, that whacked out duck in the jester costume and the electric rat…they're no match against my water powers….You two Go and SAVE THEM!"

The other two nodded and shouted "Rally Ho!" as they leaped quickly into the Impossi-jet and zoomed full speed towards the impending disaster.

As Multiman and Coilman were rushing to the rescue, Darkwing was just sealing Liquidator into one of his neighbor Herb Muddlefoot's best selling Quackerware containers.

He was using the large salad bowl with a slightly convex lid that Herb had touted as a way to keep anything from fruit to veggies fresher longer, thanks to Herb's unrelenting interest in converting Drake Mallard into a Quackerware salesman, or at the very least, owner of one everything he had in stock, Darkwing had a large supply of such containers and finally he had found one good use for the plastic ware, to safely corral the Liquidator.

Not even the Quackerware's patented airtight seal would contain this watery villain indefinitely, BUT he was stuck for a least a day or so, UNLESS someone pushed the bubble on the bottom of the bowl and released him.

Darkwing glanced up as he heard the powerful roar of the Impossi-jet's engine and saw the unique reddish-orange vehicle streak by overhead.

Realizing that the Impossibles were most likely headed to join in with Launchpad, fighting Negaduck and knowing just how ruthless and determined his arch foe could be, Darkwing decided he had better get his feathered tail in gear and try to lend a hand.

The Impossibles WERE experienced crime fighters, BUT, they didn't have his experience fighting Negaduck.

As he switched on his headset and switched out his gray fedora for his purple safety helmet, Darkwing felt his heart nearly stop at the frantic chatter he heard, coming through the radio connection between Launchpad and Multiman.

Steeling himself, he revved up the Ratcatcher and zoomed off, as if he was being chased by some of Morgana's ghostly cohorts, a grim look on his beak, panic in his heart for Launchpad's safety and a frightened look in his eyes.

The security guards from the armored car Liquidator and Bushroot were attempting to rob, stood for a moment waiting, as a S.H.U.S.H. van, presumably trying to be inconspicuous since it was decorated to appear as though it were diaper delivery service, pulled up followed by two SCPD squad cars.

Darkwing had radioed S.H.U.S.H. to let Director Hooter know about where to pick up Bushroot and Liquidator and he had secured the Mutant Plant Duck in a special bag, he had carried in the Ratcatcher that Dr. Bellum had given him as a way to safely subdue Bushroot without injuring him, or allowing him the chance to grow his way out of more conventional restraints and had then taken off, before either of the guards could say anything to him or object about being left with the defeated villains.

High above St. Canard in the Thunderquack, Launchpad, knew that his only chance to avoid killing himself and Negaduck outright, was to restart the Thunderquack and try for a controlled crash, which was actually something he was very good at.

By controlling the end of their decent, he could at least try to avoid crushing the jet beneath him, he was none too anxious to abandon his "Baby" either and was frantically working to restart the jet's engines when through his head set he heard, "LAUNCHPAD, LAUNCHPAD, COME IN, COME IN….ABANDUNE SHIP!!!!" it was Multi coming in over the radio connection.

He shook his head resolutely and answered back, "I can't abandon MY BABY! I'll get her going!"

Launchpad spared a tiny quick glance out through the windshield and downward and nervously swallowed, as he realized that Negaduck was trapped in his own plane.

Although the ejection charges had blown off the hatch in the Negaquack's cockpit, the net had caught the panel and twisted from the momentum of the explosion causing the Negaquack to spin and twist further ensnaring it as it fell.

For a second he even thought he could see Negaduck pressed against the windshield pounding on the clear glass with the butt of his gun.

Knowing he didn't want to be the cause of anyone, not even Negaduck dieing and still feeling confident in his plane, he added, "I can't leave even Negaduck to die! I'll get things going again Mark, don't worry, the Thunderquack hasn't let me down yet!"

Before Multi could offer any more argument, he heard the distinctive click sound over the radio, meaning that Launchpad had switched his receiver over to a different channel.

Multi was frantic, as was Coiley, who said, "Get us as close as you can and I'll try to free Negaduck, so Launchpad can eject!"

As the Impossi-jet closed the distance between them and the falling jets and when they were close enough, Coiley compressed his legs, let go and shot out of the Impossi-jet at high speed toward the falling planes, shouting "RALLY HO!"

As he approached the jets, he landed on the Negaquack's duck bill-like fuselage and started banging on the canopy, using the extreme strength in his coil arms, trying to smash the glass so he could grab Negaduck.

For his part Negaduck had almost immediately understood what happened when ejecting the hatch failed and had triggered the release on his seat belt, to begin trying to break the windshield.

Meanwhile Multiman was trying desperately to raise Launchpad on the radio since they were running out of airspace fast and it was his frantic pleas that had alerted Darkwing to the severity of the situation taking place, causing him to jam the gas peddle of the Ratcatcher down, racing to the scene as fast as he could.

When Coiley appeared Negaduck wasted no time gaping at the interloper, instead, he spun the handgun around and yelled at Coiley, "Be smart and MOVE, I'm breaking the canopy Do-gooder!"

Snarling in defiance of the messy, painful and most likely eminent death that he could see rushing up at them, Negaduck fired point blank at the windshield just beside Coiley who saw what was about to happen uttered, "Holy Handguns!" as he dodged to the side.

Negaduck had fired all seven bullets in the clip in a tiny pattern through the wrong side of the shatterproof glass.

Missing Coilman entirely and weakening the glass. The tiny holes provided enough give in the glass that it couldn't stand up to Coiley's powerful blows.

He was sprinkled with tiny shards of glass but being enveloped in his super costume Coiley was completely protected, including the hood and mask over his head and face.

Not having a personal communicator he couldn't contact Multi up in the Impossi-jet, but he did try yelling above the wind. Stretching out his coiled arms, Coilman reached in through the shattered glass, wrapped his arms tightly around Negaduck pinning the Masked Mallard of Menace, so he couldn't draw any more weapons and shouting again desperately hoping his team mate would hear, "I've got him Multi, I'm coming up! Tell Launchpad to eject!"

Using his tightly coiled legs, Coiley bounced up towards the Impossi-jet, Multi had been watching intently and seeing Coiley spring upward maneuvered quickly to catch him and the struggling villain in his arms.

Knowing that his team mate probably hadn't heard him, as he landed in the middle section of the jet, Coiley repeated, "Try Contacting Launchpad and tell him to eject, Now!"

The ground was coming up fast and as Multi was trying to raise Launchpad over the radio, suddenly Darkwing's voice broke into his transmission and Ordered, "LAUNCHPAD EGECT! The Impossibles HAVE Negaduck!"

The avian pilot was still trying to get the jet's engine to fire up.

The proximity alarm was sounding as was his emergency beacon warning Launchpad that his altitude was now too low to safely use the seat ejector but he didn't tell Darkwing that.

Knowing it was their only chance to save their avian friend, Multi had managed to swing under the Thunderquack.

Coiley realized as Multi had, that Launchpad had run out of time to safely eject, he started to release Negaduck to try go to Launchpad's rescue, but he remembered Negaduck's gun and couldn't risk the villain trying to harm his team mate, Multi had the nose of the powerful streamline jet under the Thunderquack's fuselage and the powerful engine whined in protest as the weight and mass of the two jets dragged all three vehicles toward their doom.

Darkwing's voice came over Launchpad's headset this time, as well as the Impossibles radio channel again, only this time it was much more demanding as he said, LP, EJECT…NOW!"

Muttering to himself Launchpad now hit the release on the net sending the Negaquack plummeting to the ground, Multi struggled to compensate for the suddenly lighter load, as the Thunderquack shot straight up from the momentum it gained as the Impossi-jet twisted and slid sideways smashing it's broad wing into the Thunderquack's stabilizer fin, breaking it off.

Launchpad pulled his ejection lever and the canopy blew off as his emergency thruster ignited sending him just clear of the now tumbling wreck of his jet.

The Impossibles reacted as the now damaged Impossi-jet wobbled out of control.

Multi hit the autopilot and duplicated himself, grabbing Coiley who kept a tight hold of Negaduck and they bailed out of the jet.

Multi's duplicates carried them safely towards the ground and Coiley, who trusted his team mate implicitly, looked up anxiously and was relieved to see Launchpad's parachute carrying him safely down as well.

Just as the Negaquack and Thunderquack hit, a contingent of emergency vehicles converged on the crash sight, to contain the blaze caused by the planes.

The Impossi-jet still shook and wobbled and it hit the ground with a terrible crunching sound, it WAS in a lot better shape than either of the other planes, since it hadn't caught on fire, however, the smoke and steam that came out from under the hood had both Impossibles thinking, 'Well, Mike's not going to be a happy camper about this!'

Their friend and the head mechanic of SSHQ, always reacted unhappily when the boys wreaked their car AND they really dreaded being face to face with Mike, knowing they were going to have a tough time explaining what had happened.

Seeing a crowd of Human like animals including birds, dogs and foxes made the two teens a little uncomfortable, until they saw Darkwing followed by large dark brown bear in a gray suit, as well as short owl-like fellow, coming out of the gathering crowd, who seemed to radiate calm, authority and who by his cool demeanor, reminded them both, of Big D.

Darkwing explained that this was Director James Gander Hooter, introducing him formally to Multiman and Coilman, as well as introducing the human teen super heroes to his Boss.

Darkwing and the other two Impossibles were relieved to know that Fluidman was fine and that the other members of the Fearsome five had all been taken into custody.

Officially of course, it would be best if they were discrete, but as far as S.H.U.S.H. was concerned, the Impossibles and their group were special guests of a foreign sister agency, until they could return home.

Darkwing and his team had already vouched for them and their invaluable assistance in capturing three members of the Fearsome Five, had already proven their worth, so they didn't need to worry.

Director Hooter Smiled kindly and added that Morgana Macabre, being a founding member of The Justice Ducks, a super hero team lead by Darkwing, was also an auxiliary member of S.H.U.S.H. which meant they would have help, to take care of the daily details, while S.H.U.S.H.'s best scientists helped young Honker, recreate his portal technology and repaired their machine to take The Impossibles home.

Handing each of the teens a small ID card, he nodded to them and said, "Keep those on your person at all times and stay close to Darkwing."

He nodded to Darkwing and then spoke for a few minutes to Launchpad who was barely holding back tears, as he saw the extent of the damage to his "Baby."

Fluey rushed up from one of the sedans and grabbed his team mates in a group hug, as Darkwing anxiously rushed over to Launchpad.

Launchpad, was staring at what was left of his jet and it's negaverse twin, looking lost and unhappy, while the medical team tried to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt.

Multi and the other Impossibles sighed, getting back to their dimension now, was going to be a real challenge.

Seeing that they and their avian friends had escaped serious injury and were in fact relatively unhurt, Fluey, Coiley and Multi, let out the collective breath they were holding and then all of them grimaced, telling the girls what had happened was going to be tricky.

"Thanks Mark, you and Calvin saved my life! Too bad we couldn't save the Thunderquack." Launchpad said, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.

The adrenaline from the near disaster was wearing off and his whole right side was now one big ache.

His harness that had kept him in the ejector seat had twisted slightly when a small piece of debris had struck the bottom of his chair and he was feeling the strain from the extra G forces since his parachute landing hadn't been his best.

"Your welcome Launchpad, after all, you and Darkwing saved me from Professor Stretch and The Spinner and I'm just happy your alright. Sorry about your jet, but You should get your shoulder looked at!" Multi replied.

"Well, out side of loosing the Thunderquack and your car needing repaires, I think we did pretty well considering we did save the masks and captured the Fearsome Five!" commented Darkwing.

Looking back at the pile of molten metal, Darkwing sympathetically patted his sidekick's shoulder, (the uninjured one) saying, "Don't worry LP, once we are able to get the Impossibles and the girls back where they belong, The Thunderquack will be our first priority."

First Agent Grizzlikof, had taken immediate custody of Negaduck and taken him to the Super Villain Prison for processing, the other four members of the gang had been escorted there a little earlier and as word was leaked through the grapevine, (literally, a grapevine had told Bushroot about Negaduck's capture, after the plant duck had recovered from the chemical cocktail Darkwing had used on him) so all of them were eagerly waiting for their Boss to arrive.

Meanwhile Darkwing, Launchpad, (after the S.H.U.S.H. medics had taken care of him) had left with their Trans-dimensional guests, aboard the only working piece of transportation left to them, the Ratcatcher, leaving J. Gander and his agents to cleanup the wreckage of the jets and transport them as well as the Impossi-Mobile, to The garage at HQ for safe keeping.

They headed back to Macabre Manor, Darkwing driving, Multi sitting behind him, with Launchpad and Coiley in the side car and Fluey half transformed into his liquid state, flying alongside the motorcycle. This sight suceeded in stopping traffic as they raced through the middle of town.

Most St. Canardians had never seen such an unusual sight as these super hero humans, as well as Darkwing and his sidekick. The heros meantime were busy trying to think of a way to minimize the drama, when they had to recound their recent battles, with the Fearsome Five.

Darkwing didn't want to get his daughter or anyone else all upset again, after what had happened already, with the museum, as well as the potion incident, so he suggested that they pretty much play down the parts where the situation, had gotten perilous, the less said about anything life threatening the better.

The only thing they would have trouble with, was explaining the loss of the Thunderquack and why the Impossi-Mobile was itself, in pretty bad shape, although to be honest, there weren't too many times when the Impossibles were fighting crime, when they didn't get their car wrecked in some way or other.

As they arrived, at the main gate to Morgana's house, Darkwing was saying to the others. "We have to play it cool, so we don't get everyone upset." They parked the Ratcatcher and headed for the front door......

End of chapter 19.

Authors notes, *latin term, meaning the Nose, Nostrils, or nasal passages.*


	21. Chapter 21 Adventures End

Disclaimer; I don't own The Impossibles or Darkwing Duck or any of the heroes or Villains connected to them, Hanna Barbera and Disney do. I also don't own Impossi-Pup or any of the other original characters, the Impossibles civilian names, family members, SSHQ, or the name of the city where they live, or their character traits, these are the brilliant creations of Erin T Aardvark Good Friend and fellow fan fiction writer of many great stories involving the Impossibles, highly recommended reading. My thanks to her for loaning me her creations and providing helpful information, for my story. I also wished to thank My mentor and Good Friend, Irual, for her tireless help, in crafting the story and giving me invaluable help improving my chapters. I have included incidental characters and locations.

Well here it is, the finale of this epic adventure, sit back relax and enjoy.

Read and review…..

Grateful thanks, to all who have read this story, I've enjoyed reading all your reviews.

Chapter 20. Punishment, Presentations and A Conclusion.

"We have to play it Cool guys, there is no use in getting the ladies all upset, unnecessarily." Darkwing was saying to the others as they approached Morgana's front door.

All three Impossibles were nodding in agreement, since none of the heroes wanted to cause their loved ones worry, not to mention upsetting Gosalyn or Courtney unnecessarily.

They had left the Impossibles guitars, in the side car of the Ratcatcher, after retrieving them from the Impossi-Mobile, before leaving the crash sight.

But with all the adrenaline from the near tragedies and the need to keep the humans as low key as possible, all five of the guys had focused on getting back to Macabre Manor and so now they were trying to get their stories straight.

Of course, they knew better than to lie, but they all wanted, to minimize the danger they had been in.

"How are we going to explain about the Thunderquack, DW?" Launchpad was lamenting.

"AND the Impossi-Mobile…. (Fluey interjected) The first thing they're going to notice, IS, that we didn't come back, in the same vehicles we left in."

"We'll just explain calmly, that there's a little problem with them right now." Darkwing answered, just as he reached for the doorknob.

At that moment, the door opened and they were face to face with Morgana, Gosalyn, Honker, (who greeted Darkwing and Launchpad) the Girls and Skittles, who revved up, dashed past Darkwing and Launchpad and literally threw herself full tilt, into Multi's arms, knocking him down at the same time.

"Hey…It's Ok….Skittles…I'm alright! (Multi was saying and laughing, while getting a ticklish barrage of wet slurping puppy kiss's as a greeting) I'm glad to see you too….oh…boy, we have got….to find a cure for your puppy breath!"

Multi was finally able to pick up the wiggling puppy, off of his stomach and hand her off to Fluey, (so he could get on his feet again) who ended up getting his own patented puppy greeting, from their canine partner.

Courtney had immediately run to her brother and given him a welcoming hug, as well as being happy that he and the others were back safe and sound.

"DARK DARLING!" Morgana gushed.

"DAD!…..LAUNCHPAD….." Gos yelled out excitedly.

"YOUR BACK SAFE!" They both finished at the same time.

Honker had run up to Launchpad and grabbed the tall pilot around the waist in a big hug, making him flinch a little from his sore side and shoulder and although Launchpad was happy to return the hug, Honker couldn't help but notice.

"SSorry Launchpad, did I hurt you?" Honker asked, (In a concerned tone) backing away a little.

"Noo, ah…Of Course Not!" (he wheezed, trying to underplay his reaction) Nothing's wrong with Me, Little Buddy…."

Morgana stepped away from her embrace of Darkwing, cutting off Launchpad before he, or any of the others could say anything more.

She gave all the heroes a perturbed look, as Darkwing, Launchpad and the Impossibles, tried their best to act nonchalant about what they had just been through, capturing the Fearsome five.

Morgana's eyebrow raised, as she faced Launchpad, who was blushing a little under her scrutiny and looking down at the floor, like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He always had trouble fibbing about the least little thing, which always got both him and Darkwing into trouble with Morgana more often than not, when things were attempted to be covered up….

Not that, that ever was intentional, but always stemmed from Darkwing not wanting her to worry…..

The whole group followed Morgana into the great hall off the main room, after coming through the front door.

Shaking her head at her Honey Wompus, Morgana went to her potion pantry, picked up a certain jar off the shelf and took the lid off the nastiest smelling ointment, any of them had ever encountered.

She spoke sternly to Launchpad, as she got Gosalyn to help her put some of the stuff, on Launchpad's aching torso.

"LaunchPad…. (she began) You don't have to cover up what happened, we were all watching the whole time, in my mirror. We saw everything, from the first battle The Impossibles had, with the robot controlled by Quackerjack and MegaVolt, (As she talked Morgana cast a spell in a nearby mirror, which replayed all the battles they had just been through) to the final one involving Negaduck and his jet plane, just so we could help if you needed it. I was VERY tempted to interfere, when Launchpad's, Negaduck's and the Impossibles's Jets were going down, but you all were able to work things out, (she said looking at Darkwing, Launchpad and the human teenaged heros, the playback in the mirror clearly showed the terrifying circumstances) before I could whip up a rescue spell!"

"Yes and I was transformed and ready to be teleported, to help out too….sorry about your jets!" added FG.

Danalleah and Shawn nodded, indicating that they were even ready, to help in anyway they could.

Multi's puppy Skittles, evened barked excitedly, indicating in her own way, that she had been ready to have helped out too, if needed.

"So you see, there is no need to try to cover up or sugar coat anything, Honey Wumpus, (She remarked looking at Darkwing, who was staring at the mirror, remembering how terrifying it had really been and how close he had come, to loosing his sidekick and BEST friend, as well as their human friends) we ALL think you, Launchpad and the Impossibles, were very brave, fighting Negaduck and his gang."

Morgana turned and kissed Darkwing, giving him another hug.

Then she smiled at Launchpad, who was still a little embarrassed and heart sore, after not only losing his beloved jet, but having to watch it happen all over again.

Danalleah and Shawn were hugging Fluey and Multi tight, as they watched the mirror playback, just happy the boys, Darkwing and Launchpad were Ok and that the tall avian pilot, wasn't too badly hurt. Skittles was in Coiley's arms, giving him his share of her puppy greeting.

FG stood next to him, she had already given out the, welcome back from near oblivion hugs, to her cousin and Multi and Coiley after they had first arrived, before they had walked into the house.

She had been terribly worried, while watching the battles in the mirror as they originally happened, seeing it happen all over again and knowing the outcome, she was quite a bit calmer.

After they had all settled down from the excitement of the battles and the reunion, Gos, Honker, The Impossibles, (who were now back to their non-super personas) and even Skittles and Courtney had begun a rousing game of basketball, to sort of unwind before dinner.

As Darkwing and Launchpad (who was feeling much better after Morgana's treatment) watched the others play.

Danalleah had quietly been asked by Morgana, to accompany her to the library where her curio cabinet was, with her magic potions and where her spell book resided, to whip up a little something, to throw a scare into the Fearsome five, that their leader wouldn't soon forget…

Morgana was still mad at Negs for, one, impersonating Darkwing and fooling her and two, steeling her potions and sleep sand, to rob the Museum…so this, was sweet revenge…Literally!

As she, with the young human witch's help, cast a certain spell…..

At that instant at the Super Villain Prison, a certain prisoner underwent an unwanted, yet very familiar transformation…

As they watched, the four other members of the Fearsome five, were amazed to see, Negaduck suddenly transform, into a oversized Lime Green Jell-o mold….

"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!!!" uttered the now shimmering green dessert, with Negaduck's eyes and distinctive beak sticking out of it.

This ear shattering scream, caused the guards to come running and as they skidded to a halt in front of the group cell, that the crime boss was in, they found that public enemy Number two, had been reduced, to a luminescent green wobbly jell-o mold, nearly buried in his costume, with his gang just staring at him.

AND Negaduck didn't like the WAY, they were staring at him……

Sometime later, in solitary confinement, a certain pile of lime green colored jell-o, with quite a few pieces missing, was plotting his revenge, while he waited for the spell to wear off, as it had before and he would again, return to his normal shape and (He hoped) be totally unharmed, even after his own gang had tried to EAT him.

He knew that this HAD to be Morgana's doing, although HOW she had done it without being in the room with him, was a puzzle and one he'd have to look into later.

For right now, his focus was on what his 'SUPPOSEDLY' loyal gang, had done…..

THE INGRATES!

That Crazed Clown Quackerjack, had taken one look at him and whipped out 4 huge spoons, while MegaVolt had gotten whipped cream, (from who knows where) and Liquidator's cackle of glee would haunt him, long after he returned to his normal self, (for a week at least) BUT, they would live to regret their actions, he'd make darn sure of that, so help him, as soon as he got a hold of his favorite chainsaw, they would!

He shuddered, as he remembered that Bushroot had even leered at him, although, The Mutant Plant Duck, hadn't actually eaten any of him, claiming that Jell-o didn't agree with his physiology, but still…REVENGE would be his, YES, it would……!

The guards stationed outside the solitary cell, shivered and moved a step or two away from the door, as Negaduck's fury filled growls, echoed through the prison.

And safe, (for now) in their own cells, each of the other members, of the Fearsome Five, shivered and KNEW that they would eventually pay for their fun, BUT, it had been WORTH it!

Various Giggles and chuckles sounded throughout the prison as they settled in, to wait for their boss to again recover AND they hoped, forget about what they had done and break them out. (In spite of themselves, they all knew forgiveness was too much to hope for.)

Meanwhile back at Macabre Manor, the whole group of party guests, who were still there at Morgana's, gathered in the great hall.

The celebration was going on, as it was still "All Saints Day", in spite of all the ruckus down town.

The members of Morgana's family (including Monoculo, surprisingly) were more than willing to include Darkwing, Launchpad, Gos and Honker, as well as Impossibles, the girls, Courtney and Skittles, in the celebration.

They were just starting, to eat some of the delicious and very different desserts that Morgana's family had whipped up, when word reached Darkwing, via a normal sized Flashquack, that had tracked them down, that S.H.U.S.H. planned to honor all the heroes at HQ, the next morning.

So, bright and early in the morning, The Impossibles, FG Danalleah, Shawn, Courtney and Skittles, accompanied Darkwing, Launchpad, Gos and Morgana downtown, to S.H.U.S.H. HQ and as they arrived, they were met by an official escort, who lead them to the main hall, where a stage was set up.

On the stage was the Impossi-Mobile, still a bit the worse for wear, what with all it had gone through, but in one piece sort of and as they came up onto the stage the Impossibles were looking it over, then J. Gander Hooter, accompanied by Agent Grizzlikof arrived.

Morgana wanted to help The Impossibles return home and so she tried to cast a spell to restore the car to working order, if not pristine condition.

Like many of Morgana's off the cuff spells, this one was only partially successful.

Coiley, sat in the front seat and turning the ignition key, was relieved when the engine started and all the controls were now working, but the crumpled metal from the impact damage, was still all too evident.

The Impossibles were totally amazed and very grateful, now at least, Mike wouldn't have as much of a repair job this time, once they arrived back in their own dimension.

AND he might not be as upset, especially since the damage now look mostly cosmetic, except for the autopilot.

It HAD tried to boot up, along with the rest of the instrument panel, but it had shut down in a shower of sparks, after only a few seconds.

While waiting for all the agents to assemble and the honoring ceremony to begin, Morgana was talking to Darkwing and he was explaining about the problem of their humans friends not being able to return to their dimension, because of the damaged autopilots, including the smaller version Honker had first created, that the criminals had stolen from Darkwing Tower, which was ruined, when the Negaquack had been wrecked.

Honker would need a couple of days to rewire the one in the Impossi-Mobile, so there wasn't any easy quick way to get the Impossibles home right away.

Dr. Sarah Bellum and her team had been very impressed with his design.

In fact, one of the reasons the ceremony had been held today, was because they had been busy all night trying to reassemble bits and pieces from the Negaquack and the Thunderquack's Portal Hoppers, (as Honker's technology, inspired by human, inventor/mechanic, Mike Rogers' (from SSHQ) original design, had been dubbed) in order to try to jury rig some kind of temporary fix, to enable the humans to return safely home, to their own dimension.

So far hey hadn't had much success especially since Honker had been stuck at school until he had been signed out as part of an advanced science fieldtrip. (really Director Hooter's covering for him, so he could help with the reconstruction.)

He had directed the scientific team, with a surprising amount of Organization and leadership for someone so young and they had managed to wire the Portal Hopper into the Impossi-Mobile's autopilot, but as the sparks from Morgana's spell showed, they had a LOOONG way to go before it would be safe enough, to risk living passengers.

Without telling the Impossibles, As a surprise, Morgana promised Darkwing she would weave a spell, to try and solve the problem.

It wouldn't have been nearly so urgent, but Courtney was just a little girl and all the Impossibles had loved ones, who were sure to be worried soon, (if they weren't already.)

Morgana had a trick or two up her sleeves, that she hoped would solve that though. After all, in her villainess days she had routinely moved her house through time and space, to ensure her escapes and this portal should be no more difficult.

Especially since she had already had a solid time and location to use.

FG, Danalleah and Shawn, had obliged what they thought, was a simple curiosity on Morgana's part and described the Human Halloween party, in great detail and she had also found out when the boys had discovered Courtney was missing and with these references, Morgana knew Eek, Squeek and Archie were up to the spell.

NOW, all she needed was to arrange the circumstances here and….VOILA!

So, after they had finished the presentations, Morgana had asked all the Impossibles, their girlfriends, FG, Courtney and Skittles, (who had changed into Impossi-Pup, before the ceremony) to remain with Darkwing and his group on stage, on the pretence of taking a special picture of their human friends, to add to her photo album.

The first picture taken, included Morgana, Darkwing, Launchpad, Gos and Honker, as well as their human friends and then Morgana said she wanted one of the humans alone, posed in their car.

While She and Honker had been hugging Courtney for the first photo, they had left a few stray feathers in the middle seat, but no one minded.

The children were all so excited and barely able to hold still, that it was a minor miracle, that the picture came out as well as it did.

Standing behind the camera, Morgana than began to weave her transport spell, causing puffs of smoke like mini explosions, special effects-like, to go off around them and as the smoke cleared they and the Impossi-mobile had disappeared from the stage at S.H.U.S.H. HQ,……

For the Impossibles and the others, the smoke cleared and as soon as they could focus, Multi was saying, "Man, I wouldn't mind having that picture, all those special effects……."

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the others shocked faces, who were staring out to an audience and it wasn't the same one they had looked at a moment ago, The Impossibles found themselves standing on the Impossi-Stage, instead of sitting in the Impossi-Mobile.

Danalleah, FG, Shawn, Courtney and Skittles, were standing there to the side, staring out…..to Screaming fans.

And they were at the Halloween dance, back in their own dimension.

Time had wound itself backward 3days and everyone in the audience was acting as if they had never been gone.

"WOW! Jumpin Jukeboxes, look where we are!", shouted a surprised Coiley as the others just stared out to the audience, who were shouting for more, as the voice over the PA system was announcing the start of the costume contest sign up.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey uttered in surprise, as he realized where they were.

"Tremblin Transistors!" Multi shouted above the screaming, pointing to the clock on the wall, it read, 2 minutes to 10pm.

As The Impossibles looked out into the faces of their screaming fans and the clock struck ten, the teens and Courtney noticed a strange effect, no one else seemed to.

A mirror seemed to appear above the audience in mid air, shimmering out of nowhere, in it were the faces of their friends from the other dimension.

They were waving and Darkwing seemed to be pointing out and down toward Multi's guitar.

The red headed Impossible investigated his guitar and found it was rattling.

He shook it and a little black package and a rolled up piece of paper, tied in a black ribbon fell out. Handing the box to Shawn, he slipped the ribbon off the paper, opened the note and read….

"To our friends The Impossibles, FG, Danalleah, Shawn, Courtney and Skittles, just a small thank you for taking such good care of Gosalyn and helping us with the, "Halloween High jinks", of the criminals here. Don't worry about the Fearsome Five, they'll be in jail for some time and with the little autopilot scavenged for parts, they won't be sneaking into your dimension, to cause any trouble. We hope some day, you'll be able to visit us again, under less stress filled circumstances. Enjoy your gifts and evening AND have a "Happy Halloween!" regards DWD and company."

Shawn opened the box, inside right on top, was a small sterling silver bone ID tag, inscribed with Skittles's name on one side and on the reverse was it was inscribed, " to Impossi-Pup, with thanks, from DWD and Co."

A layer down separated by colored paper were also miniature round ruby and gold pins, like the medallion that Morgana had worn on her dress, for each of the girls and a little gold broom pin for Courtney.

On the bottom, there were three silver dollar size silver coins, a small note in the box revealed that each of the coins as well as the pins had a trans-dimensional spell of communication on it, so they could contact Darkwing's universe, if the need arose, complete with instructions on activating them.

Shawn handed one to Multi, who looked it over and as it was passed around for everyone to see, they realized how special a kind of souvenir it really was.

It had a relief of the Thunderquack in shadow, with the Impossi-mobile in Jet mode in front of it, on the other side was the group picture, taken just before they had been transported back home again, the one Honker had taken of them at the end of their first adventure together, done in relief.

As Shawn passed out all the gifts, everyone on the stage looked up smiling and waving, to their friends in the other dimension.

The Impossibles were still standing on their performance stage, the converted Impossi-Mobile, when it started to vibrate, it shook a moment and then suddenly collapsed, causing the boys to fall backward as it fell apart.

This being Halloween (for them anyway) the audience thought it was part of the act and was going crazy and screaming even louder and applauding.

Coiley, Multi and Fluey Picked them selves up off the floor of the stage, their surprised looks being replaced by smirks, then the boys started to laugh and bowed to the audience, as the girls, Courtney and Skittles snickered.

As they looked up to the mirrored portal, Darkwing had his hand over his eyes shaking his head, Honker, Gosalyn and Launchpad all had shocked looks on their faces and Morgana was looking very red faced and embarrassed, her spell to fix the car hadn't worked as well as she and everyone had thought.

Of course the Impossibles couldn't hear it, being on the opposite side of the portal from Darkwing and the others, but Morgana uttered in frustration, as they saw what had happened.

"OH BROOMSTICKS! I'm just no good with mechanical things. If they were riding a living steed, I KNOW, I could have brewed a potion to fix it! Mechanical things, are just SO difficult!"

That statement caused Gos to start snickering and before too long they were all laughing over what had happened….

The groups on both sides of the portal mirror waved at each other and then the Impossibles watched, as the vision shimmered out to nothing.

Before going to take their places as judges for the costume contest, the Impossibles were staring at the remnants of their stage/car and wondering again, how they could explain to Mike, about how the Impossi-Mobile got into the shape it was presently in, but that would have to wait till tomorrow, for now they were at last able to enjoy their Halloween party…..

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror as the image closed out, gazing at each other, Morgana and Darkwing shared a kiss, before going back to enjoying the rest of the day, knowing that all was right with both universes now, at least for the moment.

Gos and Honker were sort of looking grossed out at this blatant show, of mushy behavior of course, but Launchpad had a smile on his face, even though all the laughing, was causing a bigger ache in his side, due to his injury, from the battle.

As their beaks parted, Darkwing had a satisfied smirk on his face, (now that everything was calm and they weren't expecting any excitement for a while) as the lovely Morgana, could finally whisper into his ear, nuzzling his neck, "Happy Halloween, Honey Wumpus!"

It had certainly been a wild and wonderful Holiday, as well as a great adventure. One the heroes in both dimensions and their families, wouldn't soon forget.

Certainly nothing could top this yrs. Halloween adventure.

Morgana smiled and was sure, that from the reaction of most of her relatives, there was a very good chance, that everyone would be in favor of her hosting the holiday celebrations next year.

The End!


End file.
